Total Drama: Mentors and Students!
by karegome
Summary: A whole new series with mixed generations. New island, new prize, same Chris... With all the things that had happened since Pahkitew, and Mal s possible return, Mike s mind is messier than ever. Enter this crazy race full of romance and... how not to be there? DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

Good night, Everyone! This is my first Total Drama fanfic, and is my first time publishing in another language so I apologize right now for any mistake you might find in my grammar XD I sincerely hope for you to enjoy my story, this first chapter is a little too canon, but you will certainly find a plot to follow in the next chapters

Well then… let´s begin!

CHAPTER 1

A prevailing darkness clouded everything. How long had it been since the last time he went there? An eternity, that was for sure... Mike walked through hidden corners of his own mind. He had been able to "walk" through his brain like if it was a theme park for a couple of months now. His psychiatrist did not consider that as something normal or healthy, but it had not harmed anyone so far. However, he was now heading into a section that he did not recognize. He doubted he'd find **them** there ... he hadn´t find them anywhere.

"But they have to be here." He hopefully thought. "Everything indicates this is the only place they can be. Come on, guys, appear! It`s urgent."

Suddenly, he felt a chill that ran up from his feet to his neck. Startled, he turned his head in every direction. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was in a dream and not in his brain. But ... didn´t all stuff remained in the same place? It was his own mind, after all. It felt unreal and, at the same time, the feeling that something was coming to get him wasn´t leaving. Not knowing what to do, he began to run blindly.

\- Very funny, Vito! -. He screamed to the darkness. – It has to be you, huh? Such a Joker!.- He knew perfectly well that it could not be Vito. He hadn´t heard nothing from him in months. However, his fear didn´t allowed him to say anything clever.

He crashed into something and fell backwards. Something metallic, definitely. A faint light illuminated a few meters ahead. Perhaps that was a ... cage? Near him, he heard a gentle but steady breathing. The chill returned and he just kept sliding his body backwards as he was able. He knew why there was a cage, and he knew who was breathing. His crazy, psychotic face gazed with joy before letting out a laugh that froze Mike´s blood.

-YOU! How dumb you have to be to come down here, Mike? -. He said before laughing again, this time without any sign of stopping, as if he knew something that Mike did not.-

\- Not this again.- Mike whispered while he moved his head from one side to another, like denying this horror.- This a dream, or a nightmare, you're not real ... -.

Although he said that himself, his body continued to shake in fear. He kept moving just to get away from him, the monster of his nightmares, the cruelest, craziest, the most evil and malevolent of his prisoners. The glimmer became a fire that swept through him, and the figure of Evil behind the bars of his prison was still laughing as if he was already free. Gasping, Mike felt a powerful tug on his shoulder, and soon realized that someone made him run in the opposite direction. A torch in his hand lit up the road where the fire had not arrived, and although he saw the fedora on his guide´s head, it was not until he turned to Mike that he gasped in surprise. That face! **His** face! And, like his own, terrified.

\- Manitoba! -. Mike yelled, between happy and surprised.- I knew you were still in here! I have searched all ... -.

The adventurer strongly silenced his voice by shaking him by the shoulders, as there was not enough time for chatting. Manitoba´s expression regained controlled and his voice made Mike forget what he was thinking. He talked fast, clear and, for what Mike could note, with more authority and temple that he had ever seen in him.

\- You get out of here now, silly dog! And never come back! -. Just before the fire seemed to catch them in his heat, Manitoba connected a punch between Mike´s eyes.-

When he opened them again, darkness was still all around him, but the space was reduced. He lacked air and was sweating like a lobster in a pot. He tried to stand up, but he was trapped and couldn`t. What had happened now?

\- Help! I'm locked! Help! -. He soon realized that he was in a sort of box. It was made of wood.-

\- ... Mike? Is that you? -.

"Can´t be". He recognized the worried tone in which she always called him. But if she was around, it could only mean...

\- Welcome to a whole new season of Total Drama! You may wonder why I am standing in this ship full of suspicious looking boxes ... Do you think a person can fit in that space? We were doubting so until we proved it this morning!

Soon, there were chorus of protests and insults directed to the host who they knew so well. They could not see anything, not even themselves, but they knew they were in a ship, locked in containers.

\- The producers insisted so much about giving the contestants a more dignified treatment… that we got them in this first class boat to start this season. Unfortunately, there were not enough cabins.- Chris McLean laughed as an intern came with a metal lever to open one of the fourteen wooden boxes that were laid on the deck. - Before showing the new environment where the program will take place, let me introduce our participants, although many and you already know them.-

The first box was opened and the first thing that Chris did was stand back to avoid the direct flying punch that came out of it. Heather left her confinement with gritted teeth and a sharp breathing that only increased her wrathful looks. The intern hold her by the arms to prevent her from attacking Chris, who only continued with his narrative.

\- I know what you're all thinking. "Heather?! Again?!" Do not think that we didn´t consider all that. This old generation is worn out, but there is a very good reason for this, you can believe me. Glad to see you still have energy, Heather.-

\- I'll kill you, Chris! I refuse to play this stupid game again in my life! -. Her screams were silenced by the intern until he pushed her into a hole in the deck that send Heather to a lower floor.-

\- Now, as hated as Heather by some people, but with much less experience and a finale in her history in this program, receive the cruelest contestant who broke the heart of a poor pathetic boy, Sky! -.

After opening the box, a horrified Sky fought to receive air as she looked around.

\- How come I do not remember getting here? The last thing I remember is I fell asleep at home after we got a visit from TV producers and ... -. Her eyes widened with fear.- Did you…drugged us again so we would not notice you bringing us here? How come you're not in prison yet? -.

\- I am friends with the prosecutor since the last time I was there. – Chris smiled.- Throw her in the hole, intern!.- Sky cried as she fell through the same hole as Heather, Chris continued.- We continue with a well-known veteran, remembered not precisely because of his intelligence, but by his ability to put contestants against each other and for being one of the many boyfriends Courtney: welcome Scott! -.

The farmer's eyes were red and his breath was shortness, his body teetered from side to side, looking like he was going to faint in any minute.

\- I can´t be near the sea, **he** will be there. Don´t let Fang find me, Chris! -. Scott begged, taking Chris from his shirt, in the middle of an obvious horrifying delusion.-

\- Sorry, my friend, not my problem.- Chris answered while kicking him into the hole.- Next we have one of the participants I less miss ... but the producers did call me because he seems to have a "natural talent as a host ".- He said with a "few friends" face.- You know what, intern? Don´t let him out of the box… he is… Topher.- Introduced him with no enthusiasm. -

\- Let me out! I can´t breathe! Is that you, Chris? -. The unmistakable voice of the young host aspirant left no doubt.-

\- Oops, Sorry.- Said Chris before pushing the box into the hole. Topher´s cry echoed and Chris smiled proudly.- Next…you know him, you hate him, but you love him more than other thing and you can´t deny it. Don´t worry, how to hate him with that Latin attitude? Welcome Alejandro!-. He greeted Alejandro, who left his box with an agile and graceful jump and a perfectly white smile.- Hey! How did you not suffocate inside? -.

\- Oh, Chris, I only have to say one thing about it.- He got close enough to his face and narrowed threateningly his eyes.- **One year trapped inside a robot**.-

\- The quarrels of the past must be forgotten. Intern? -.

Before Alejandro had a chance to look behind him, the intern hit him with the metal lever into the same fate as the others.

\- I guess everyone remembers the rejected child, the eternal lover that turned into a lame villain! -. Chris introduced with a little too much vigor.- Receive Dave! -.

-Finally!-. Dave went out of his box gasping with his eyes wide, and gave an insane look that made Chris cautiously step back one step.- Where is Sky? Tell me! -.

\- Sky? You mean the girl you swore revenge to? The one who told you those hurtful things a year ago? The one who humiliated you on national… I mean… INTERNATIONAL TV? Oh, she is down there.- He said, and Dave launched himself as a wild animal after a prey.- Wow, he seems to have much more energy than before. Since we are moving on with this, I introduce you the most enigmatic and rare player that we've had, Dawn! Wait, why isn´t she in her box? -

\- Hello, Chris.- Dawn said softly from behind the host, making him jump a little bit from the scare.- I hope you know that I will not join the rest of the contestants in their resentment for you. Is not good for my aura, and same to theirs. I know I´ll be a minority, but doesn´t matter.-

\- I do not know how you left your box, but whatever, I can still do this.- He said before giving her a push. When he didn´t hear her screaming, he looked surprised.- Oh, come on! She can fly or what? This girl is so weird ... Not like our next contestant, Jasmine! -.

\- LET ME OUT! -. Jasmine's scream echoed kilometers around, and when she was out of her box, her eyes were red from all the crying and fear. Like that, she did not seem like the stunning giant and energetic woman she really was. - You know I'm claustrophobic, You know that since last season! -.

\- Yes, I think I forgot. Intern! -. The thud of metal and Chris´s smile preceded his next Introductory dialog.- It´s been a while, but all show´s needs an unbearable diva, and believe me, this competitor is a real diva and _really_ unbearable, Ann Maria! -.

A trail of hairspray drowned Chris and the intern, while Ann Maria left her box with an annoyed expression on her face and her hands on her prominent hips.

\- I hope ya´ don´t think I'll leave like the other year. But still, ya´ could have sent the limousine you promised.-

\- I have not promised such a thing in my life.- Chris growled, still coughing from the hairspray. A new hit was made by the intern and Ann Maria screamed loudly to Chris content.- Continuing with our contestants… greet the singer that has been forbidden to do so if she doesn´t want me to throw her out this ship.-

A messy Ella left her box with a much more cautious expression than she had on her previous season.

\- Did ... Sugar came back this time? -.

\- Believe me, I would not make the mistake of bringing her back.- Chris answered her with a lifted eyebrow.-

\- Oh, what a relief.- Ella sighted.- I mean, I miss you, my dear friend...- She shyly greeted the camera.- Despite all the terrible things you did to me, I ... -.

\- Do not abuse on your camera time! -. Chris said as he pushed her with the others.- There are no birds here, of course, we are very far from land, so they won´t help you this time. Let's continue! Personally, this is the contestant which I desire to receive the most… just because she swore she would never return. Gwen! -.

\- McLean, McLean! -. Gwen growled with a murderer instinct, but controlled herself in order to not imitate Heather, though she desired to attack Chris as much as her.- That was burglary and kidnapping and you know it! Do not think that I will not sue you! -.

\- Tell the prosecutor, and let´s see whose side he takes.- Chris told her with a defying smile.- Intern! I need a push over here!-.

\- Oh, don´t worry, I can do it myself. I will not give you the pleasure.- Gwen said, just before she jumped into the hole with a grumpy look in her face.-

\- Wow, she is way more resigned than before, let´s see how long she can maintain that. Now comes the dominant force known by her many unexplained abilities, the indie chick! Zoey! -.

"I knew it... it was her, after all."

Zoey left her box looking all around her, searching for something… or maybe someone. Chris seemed to sense her anxiety.

\- You'll have to wait to see your boyfriend, Zoey. I promise that you two will have much time to ...talk.- The wicked tone he used made Zoey look at him with a horrified expression that seemed to amuse him even more.-

\- But…I shouldn´t see him…We are not…-. The intern pushed her inside the hole before she could say something more.-

\- Next, we have… Multiple Mike! that ... is not so multiple anymore. Why did we brought this guy again? He has nothing special if he is by himself.- The chef, appearing on camera with a fishing rod and a few buckets full of sardines, shrugged his shoulders in a  
disinterested gesture.- You must work on that enthusiasm, Chef.-

Mike box opened, and he was, like many other, sweaty and close to suffocation. But his reasons were much different, of course…

\- We did not sign any contract for this. What are we doing here?-.

\- All this will be explained...eventually. Now, "Not Multiple Mike", if you are so kind…Get into the hole like the other!-. He pushed him.- And finally, the zombie-obsessive-crazy-survivor-insane, Shawn! -.

\- I admire your knowledge, Chris. Were you aware that zombies can´t swim? -. Shawn asked with relief when he noticed the new environment.-

\- I have knowledge about many things, but I would rather leave zombie´s stuff to the lunatics, and if you didn´t notice, yes, I meant you. - The intern did his job and pushed the boy through with the other contestants when Chris did a gesture with his head.- Those are our dear participants , who have been pushed into a floating raft for the first challenge of this season. But before…! What´s going to be this time´s theme? Mixed generations? You guessed it! It will be a conglomeration of the oldest contestants' experience with the vitality of the new generations.

The ship's side door opened and the raft with all participants took it´s leave right into the ocean. Still confused, everyone noticed they were wearing life vests of many different colors.

\- You will be working in teams of two people this time, so alliances will be more complicated, while betrayals will be much more easier.- He laughed.- You might have noticed the colored vests. The contestant wearing the vest with the same color as you will be your partner. One will be the "Mentor", and the other will be the "Student".

\- Ya´have got to be kidding me.- Ann Maria moaned with obvious disgust. Ella´s vest, with a fuchsia color, combined perfectly with her own. Ella approached her with a huge smile on her bright face.-

\- Dear colleague, I can´t wait to absorb some of your knowledge.- She said, hugging her.-

\- If ya´ don´t wanna absorb seawater, don´t touch my hair!.- She pushed Ella away from her personal space.-

Scott made eye contact with Topher, who finally emerged from his box with an orange vest, like him. Neither of them showed signs of pleasure when they noticed who their teammate was.

Jasmine had to look down to find the green vest Dawn was wearing. The mentor looked like a little defenseless girl standing right by her side. Both, however, smiled politely.

\- Where I come from, even the smallest scorpions can kill you. Never underestimate anyone by his size.- Jasmine said with a smile.-

\- Your aura makes me thing we are going to understand each other just fine.- Dawn extended her hand and they both shook each other´s.-

-Are you serious? What was Chris thinking by teaming me up with the weakest, less beautiful contestant? -. Alejandro snorted to one side, looking at his red vest, while Dave regained a bit of his old self by feeling intimidated by the height of his mentor.- Well, I guess I´ll have to turn you into a **ganador.-**

Sky, avoiding Dave´s glares, approached Heather, who was wearing the same blue vest as hers.

\- Don´t think I will be staying for this circus, little girl. I will not be a mentor, nor student, I won´t be anything in this freacking program. I got tired of being part of Chris´s toy collection.-

\- I doubt that we have a choice about that.- Sky sighed, looking towards Dave with a sad look.- Is not like I really wanted to come back, after all.-

\- Oh, man! Are you okay? You look as if you were knocked out.- Shawn said, helping Mike into his feet again.-

\- How you say? Knocked? -. The feeling of Manitoba´s fist in his face still hurt, but it was impossible… that was just a part of his dream, right?-. Oh, brown vest, eh? Nice to meet you, I´m Mike.-

\- Shawn.- He said, responding with an intrigued attitude.- Weren´t you the one who had many people inside him, including an evil character? I saw that season, very scary.- Then, he just smiled uncomfortably at the obvious sadness he caused Mike by reminding him of that.-

\- Yes, that´s me ... But I'm in control now.- He remembered what had happened the last time he said that to someone. Zoey´s image came to him.- Wait a minute… Where's Zoey? -.

\- You mean the redhead over there? -. Shawn asked, pointing at the opposite direction.-

Gwen and Zoey helped each other to come up. Both were wearing the same yellow vest, and had a relieved looks on their faces by discovering they would be working together. They looked like two old friends who meet each other after a long time. Zoey encountered herself with Mike's gaze, but before any of them could say anything, Chris came down with the Chef in a helicopter with a megaphone, letting everyone see his big host smile. It was the same ... again. Resignation and discomfort were reflected in both veterans and rookies. They were at the mercy of the Crazy blue shirted man.

\- Your first challenge is to find land, folks! We were left out without an island since All-Stars, and Pahkitew proved to be a huge investment that got damaged by all the artificial climatic events last season. In the raft you will find bags and compartments with tools that will allow you to track possible islands in the surroundings. The couple that first finds the island where the show will take place this time will receive a prize, while everyone else will face the risk of being eliminated. There are several islands, but only one is the chosen one. How will you know if it is? Easy! You just have to find the McLean seal of approval in the middle of it, where you will also find the shelters where you will be staying throughout the season.-

There were different reactions shown by the competitors: surprise, anguish and fury by most of them. This fact only caused Chris´s joy to increase and he continued:

\- Let's start! All details of your abduction, or I would rather say "transportation" to the program will be explained when you find the new island. I warn you: There will be no mercy this time, all of you will have to use your knowledge and personal abilities if you aspire to win the jackpot. Did I forget to mention that maybe this year's prize might be a little different?-. An evil laugh escaped from him. - Wait to know more! This became Total Drama: Mentors and Students! -.

To be continued…

Again, sorry for the grammar XD first time translating. Don't destroy me hehe. If you liked it (or if you hated it, who cares) don't forget to leave a review! :D


	2. Chapter 2: To the Island!

**CHAPTER 2**

 **To the Island!**

The disorder had begun. The fourteen contestants on the raft took as much bags as they could handle by themselves, hoping to find something useful for the challenge. However, there was an unalterable tension in the air. It was not the first time that a "couple" was reunited back during the program, but some of them seemed to have too many things to say to each other, and very little time. The teams had been formed especially for certain people to not interact freely. They all cursed Chris in their inside´s!

\- Very well, if I want to leave this program, we must first reach land, obviously. Let´s see what I can find in this bag.- Heather said, inspecting her own.- A flashlight, a rope, a diving suit and a metal detector ... Come on! Aren´t we going to receive at least a map or a mini engine?! - .

-Maybe one of the other teams has found something more useful. Perhaps the idea of the challenge is to join forces ... -. Sky began to talk with a peaceful posture at her obviously upset partner.-

-Join forces? Since the first episode? Are you sure you won last season? -. Heather asked with a raised insulting eyebrow. Sky tensed her body and got a little mad.-

\- Yes, I won. It's funny that my mentor didn´t because she ruined her own victory on the third season ... -.

-Don´t provoke me, rookie. You don´t understand why I lost, and much less you would understand the liar and manipulative freak my opponent was.- Heather said, sending a venomous look to the Spanish guy.-

From the other side of the raft, Alejandro narrowed his eyes and sighed away. Everything was going so well in the "All Stars" finale… but when Chris offered the prize´s money practically to anyone who completed the challenge… everything in his relationship with heather got ruined. The truth was that they continued with it, but now Heather didn´t trust him at all. And the cause was obvious: greed, a million dollar prize. That was what separated them ... However...

\- Listen, Dave **, I want that million**. I deserve the life of a millionaire, and I think you have what it takes to be a good player. What I mean is that both of us, together, can win this game and get a good deal out of it. - Alejandro said with his melodious voice.- What do you think? -.

\- I came here for a very clear objective ... -. Dave said with an annoyed expression.- Sky did not get what she deserved, but quite the opposite. She won the million! It can´t stay like this. I'll find a way to get my revenge, and the first step is already done: being here.- For a moment, he seemed to remember something important, he looked at Alejandro with renewed interest.- I saw all Total Drama´s seasons ... you're an excellent player.-

\- Obviously. – Said the Spanish guy, waving his hair with the wind.-

\- Can you assure me that you´ll help me… win? -.

\- As I said, we can reach an agreement for both of us to be satisfied.- A foxy smile was formed on his perfect white teeth.- I can put together a strategy right away. I know many of the contestants, but you know the ones who competed on your own season. What can you tell me about them? -.

\- Well ... You don´t need to worry about Topher, I guess ... -.

\- His partner is Scott, it's not like I care too much about him. But don´t underestimate his manipulation powers. That farmer has his own ways...What about the enormous lady?-

\- Jasmine is strong.- Dave sentenced without any trace of doubt.- I dont know much about the short blonde ... but I know that Jasmine is athletic, intelligent and cunning. She's a good person, too ... -.

\- Good person?-. Alejandro snorted.- She´ll be easy, then.-

\- Flirting with her won´t be an option.- He alerted.- She´s mad in love with Shawn.-

\- I didn´t say that with that meaning, but is good to know.- He inquired with an interested tone, directing his gaze to Shawn and Mike. Immediately, the memory of Mal twisting his wrist made him put a grimace on his face. - I have unfinished business with Mike ... I don´t care if Mal is gone, he´ll still regret what happened before. About Shawn ... anything interesting? -.

\- He is good at outdoor activities, survival knowledge and stuff ... he can become a little crazy sometimes.-

\- I'll take note.- Alejandro said.- Dave, if I guarantee you that you'll get your revenge on Sky, would you approve me as your mentor and listen to my advices? -.

Almost immediately, Dave extended his hand at Alejandro, waiting for him to do the same. At the mention of the word "revenge", his determination had become imminent. Alejandro smiled and shook his hand back on a gentlemen's agreement ... He would just wait and see how long it could last.

"He is not clever, his hatred towards Sky is what keeps him going on, and he is not exactly brilliant. However, I can tell by looking at her ... Does Sky likes this pathetic guy? Well, she looks like she does. And she is Heather´s partner ... this could work ". If Alejandro was proud of something, being a good observer was it. Sky occasionally turned in their direction, and her eyes indicated that she longed to be close to Dave, but her fear would not allow her to come any close.

\- We'll see what we can do about this situation. But now…- Alejandro started inspecting his bag.- Oh ... -. He whistled.- Guess who has a compass, an inflatable boat, and a map of the closest islands to our current location? -.

From her position, Heather gritted her teeth. She didn´t want to stay in the game. She didn´t planned to stay. But Alejandro ... he could not win! She could not afford to lose to him ... not again!

\- Sky, prepare yourself. - She indicated. - We are going to follow Alexander and Dave. They have a map, and we're going to stick to them like glue.- Due to the surprised look of her student, Heather smiled with great confidence.- You will see how easy it is. I hope you can swim ... -.

At the same time, the other players had already opened their bags and contemplated the tools they had. Gwen gasped with joy when she noticed that she had a pair of oars and a small inflatable boat, enough for her and Zoey to continue on their own.

\- You see, Gwen? I told you that we would make a team some other time.- Zoey smiled before getting on the boat with her.- Of course ... I regret that this is against your will. I know I'm not the best competitor ... -.

\- Are you kidding? You have been the female competitor with the highest ranking positions of the recent seasons. And above all that, you're a good person, Zoey. I will kill Chris for bringing me back, but I'm glad it's you I'll team with. But, I wonder, why do you have that expression of tragedy? -. She asked with a worried look.-

\- Oh.- Zoey looked down. They started rowing, and Gwen saw far away how Mike watched them leave. Zoey, however, didn´t turn her back to see him.

\- Wait a minute ... are you and Mike in a quarrel? -. Her surprise was obvious.- But everything was going so well when ... You know, what that evil guy disappeared ... isn´t he normal again? -.

\- Everything was fine back then, but Mike ... wasn´t entirely normal. Things happened in the past months.- Gwen was about to mourn, but the redhead was contained and raised her gaze with hard conviction.- He strictly asked me to stay away from him, and I did. I've been tempted to talk to him, but I mustn´t.-

\- He ... asked you to do so? -.

Zoey nodded while she exerted more strength to the oars. Gwen opted for silence and began to look everywhere, searching for land. Whatever it was that happened between Mike of Zoey, it wasn´t the right time to remind her. The main purpose right now was to find the stupid McLean island and to fix some things with the host ... She was already imagining how much she would love to scratch his face.

\- A whistle, fish bait and a piece of wood.- Scott said, without much joy.- Oh, great, I have enough of this just by being near the sea, where there may be sharks ... -. He said with very scared eyes.-

\- Dude, see the bright side, my hair looks amazing, even with this wet weather.- Topher said without the slightest hint of worry.- This program´s producers recognized my talent, so I spent a lot of effort and resources in my appearance, and learning new techniques to become a better player. Apparently, we are just a few left in this raft ... -.

\- What?-. It was true; Alejandro and Dave had departed in their inflatable boat, like Gwen and Zoey. Where were Heather and Sky? They were nowhere to be seen.- We are eight people left. What are we going to do? Steal away this old raft and use it ourselves? -. Scott Joked.- Remember that the mentor is me, friend.-

\- I don´t mean that, but the way I see it, we fit perfectly into this piece of wood, and with the right impulse coming from a big fish, we could…-.

Scott's memories transported him back when they used him as human bait ...

\- Forget it! -. He cried.- My adventures with the sharks are past´s history.-

\- Ella and that girl with the exaggerated makeup look like they have more wood.- Topher looked in their direction.- And judging by the looks of it ... a small engine. What do you say, should we make an alliance with them? -.

Scott was surprised. Topher was really perceptive. He smiled knowing that it was better to find land soon, and that his partner would not be as useless as he had imagined. He would just ignore that "pretty boy" looks and he would use his skills to get the jackpot. He didn´t get along particularly well with Ann Maria, but that girl with the fairy tale looks seemed pretty easy to manipulate.

\- Ladies! I think we can find land faster if we all go together.- Topher said, smiling charmingly at Ella, who obviously remembered him.-

\- Oh, Topher! Dear Comrade! Nothing would give me greater pleasure than helping ... -. Her mouth was covered by the Ann Maria´s hand.-

\- It is our engine, do you think is going to be that easy to get it? -. Said the girl, defiantly looking at the two guys in front of her.-

\- Well, look at that ... -. Exclaimed Topher.- How amazing your hair is! It must take you hours to get that perfect solidity effect. And your face ... you're a professional. I would love to be advised in fashion by you one day.-

Faced with such flattery, without notice, Ann Maria lost some of her hostility. A half smile took form on her face and she put her hand on her chin, in a thoughtful pose.

\- Nice try, pretty boy.- She winked at him.- If only you were a little more… muscular, I would accept right away, but you'll have to use something more than cheap praises to convince us.-

\- What if we unite to eliminate someone? There must be someone who you think that will get in the way of your plans for this season ... a little temporary alliance, just until we find land, could be useful for some of us. – Scott explained.- Maybe that certain someone we are talking about got you separated from this muscular guy you liked ... Oh, I don´t know… someone like ... Zoey, perhaps? -.

Ann Maria´s expression hardened, but she seemed to relax after a minute of consideration.

\- I want all your votes against her.- She finally answered. Big smiles were reflected on the orange team´s members' faces, while Ella seemed startled by the turn of the situation.-

\- But she appears to be such a good girl! -.

\- I'm your mentor, and this is your first lesson, princess: If an intruder gets into your relationship with your man, you blow her away.- Ann Maria said crudely.-

A faint image of Sky flooded Ella´s mind, but she rejected that idea, turning her head from side to side.

\- But…-.

\- Ella, someone must leave the competition today, and your mentor is recommending something to you. Don´t you think is better to take this opportunity? -. Topher asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.- Aside from that, Zoey doesn´t seem very lively. Maybe she doesn´t even want to be in this program ... -.

\- I guess ... if Ann Maria says so ... -.

\- But of course! -.

\- Ummmm ... -. Her expression didn´t seem quite convinced, but she confirmed her loyalty to her mentor with a slight nod of her head.- If it is the best for this girl, I guess it's ok.-

Among manipulative smiles, four participants joined the thick pieces of wood and put a makeshift boat together with their little engine. At the distance, Ann Maria looked at Mike for a second. She had always thought that Vito was the original personality and that Mike was a joke, an imitation ... certainly he was not the boy she really wanted to appear.

"It would be good if Vito came back". She thought, resigned. She wasn´t interested in Mike, but she really wanted Zoey out of the competition. She didn´t like her, and wouldn´t let her get in her way if Vito ever returned, even if that had only a minimal chance of happening.

\- Heavens! We four are the only ones left.- Mike said, feeling abandoned.- Not that we have many resources, we only have shovels and climbing equipment ...? -. He asked, with despair. - Oh, and what good will that do to us in the middle of the sea? -.

\- I wouldn´t say we are so lost.- Shawn said, and the look on his face made Mike confused. He seemed excited, happy and ... stunned? -.

\- What do you mean? And ... what´s wrong with you, Shawn? -.

\- Shawn! -.

The voice of the giant girl took him by surprise. Mike saw his "student" exchange passionate kisses with Jasmine, leaving him and Dawn with uncomfortable faces. After they separated, Shawn seemed to not fit in his own happiness.

\- There is nothing better than meeting you again, Jasmine! -. Their excitement was contagious. Jasmine smiled the same energetic way as Shawn.- If we work as a team, no one can stop us from getting the money, as it should have been last time! -.

\- If I'm not mistaken, you lost to Sky on your finale, right? -. Dawn said, standing next to Mike.-

\- That was it, but we didn´t mind in the end, because our love bloomed.- Jasmine answered.- But this new opportunity can help us fulfill our dreams again. This time, the strong competitors appear to be distracted, and we are more united than ever. We can win!-.

\- That can be useful for everyone.- Mike said, finally showing more optimism.- An alliance can guarantee that we all move further in the game.-

\- We are the last left in the raft, so we can use it.- Dawn explained.- The island we are looking for is in that direction, so we should start moving now.- She pointed in the direction where Alejandro´s and Dave´s raft already seemed like a little dot at the distance.-

\- We have a couple of oars that Dawn got from her bag! -. Jasmine reported with enthusiasm.- Come on, guys, we have to reach that island and win this thing.-

While Jasmine and Shawn began to row, Mike was ready to join, but Dawn touched his shoulder delicately, making him jump from the scare. He had always though she was nice, but ... heavens! She was so weird…

\- Mike, how are your dreams? -.

\- My dreams? What do you mean?-. He laughed nervously. - Everything is good, I feel great since it´s only me again.-

\- Mike, it has never been just you.- The enigmatic way she said it caused Mike to get curious.- There's something inside of you, Mike, and is very, very angry. I'm worried about your safety. The explorer is also worried about you, the same for the short minded guy.-

\- Short minded? -.

\- I mean ... Vito is not precisely brilliant.-

Vito! Did that mean that Manitoba was not the only one remaining in his mind? That was excellent.

\- Dawn, I haven´t been able to find my personalities for almost a year now. I should be happy about it, but now ... I need them. If I don´t find them, I will definitely lose Zoey forever.-

\- Lose Zoey? -. Dawn opened her eyes and let out a sigh of understanding.- Oh, I see… something bad happened. I can imagine what it was. They are sorry, you know? They couldn´t help it.-

\- But that doesn´t matter anymore! The damage is done ... the damage I did to Zoey, who only wanted to help me ... is already done.- He looked down and spoke again after a minute.- If you could imagine what happened, then you know what the solution to my problem is.-

Dawn nodded.

\- Yes, I understand your urgency to find your personalities. Especially ... -.

\- Shhhh. Not so loud.-

\- Especially him, you know.- she said with a more discreet tone.- But to achieve that, you must concentrate. Zoey won´t get the message unless you change the way you are doing things ... I'm afraid she might think that you want her to stay away from you.-

\- But how can that be? That's the last thing I want! All I said to her was for her own safety.-

\- Mike ... You can´t protect Zoey. At least not in the way you are doing it right now.-

\- Hey, mentors! We could use some help.- Shawn called.-

Mike, desperate, looked deeply into Dawn´s eyes.

\- We can talk about this later. And please ... -.

\- I won´t tell. - She assured him with a discreet smile.-

\- Thank you so much.- He smiled back at her.-

Scott, Topher, Ann Maria and Ella visited three small islets that were totally deserted. After Ann Maria got mad at their failure, they chose to go to the next piece of land that appeared to be the largest of all.

\- It must be that one! -. Scott said.- It seems to have enough space for several challenges during the season.-

\- I hope it is, the wet wood is not good for my Skin. - Topher sighed.-

\- Look! Is Dave! -. Ella screamed, happy to see another familiar face.- On the island! -.

\- I knew it!-. Scott started the engine.- If the dwarf is there, Alejandro must be too, and he has the map. We are close! We just have to find the seal before them.-

\- Gwen and Zoey are there too.- Topher said, watching the two girls enter the island.-

\- What? Oh no! Go faster, stupid farmer! -. Ann Maria ordered, pushing Scott, who only gave her the cold shoulder and kept his eyes on the way.-

And on the shore, they thought they saw more traces of the four people who had seen.

\- And the Scott´s and Ann Maria´s team´s come in fourth place to the last island. Who will find the McLean seal? -. The unmistakable voice of Chris brought them back to reality.-

The host took a sip of his cold drink, seated on a chair next to a huge umbrella, being fanned by a pair of thirsty interns, who looked at his drink with envy.

\- I knew it!-. Ann Maria screamed with joy.- This is the right one. Wait ... fourth team? We only saw two teams go into the depths of the island.-

\- That means Sky and Heather must be close.- Scott said.- We must go faster, come on! -.

When the four of them entered the marshy part of the island, the last two teams arrived. Shawn and Jasmine were exhausted, but they were happy to find Chris. They were on the right track!

\- Better hurry up, mentors and students.- Chris said.- You are the last ones to reach this point.-

\- Oh, no.- Mike said.- Where to begin? Everyone else sure is seeking for the seal like crazy, but that swamp doesn´t seem very secure.-

\- If I may make a suggestion, I have an idea of where to start searching.- Dawn pointed at a specific site of the island. The others looked surprised.-

\- Are you sure? The swamp seems to be the right choice ...- Shawn said, scratching his neck as a sign of doubt.-

\- I trust my mentor. If you ask me, I think she has powers.- Jasmine whispered in Shawn´s ear.- We continue, Dawn, you lead! -.

Zoey rose to the tops of the trees to observe more easily. She could clearly see all the other participants. Her mentor and her had managed to keep hidden from the others, but they had no idea where to look for the seal now.

\- And?-. Gwen asked when Zoey got back.-

\- Alejandro continues to follow his map, and is going to high ground, followed by Dave. Heather is close to them, hiding with Sky. I also saw the others remaining ... Dawn´s group is very close to Alejandro´s. I think…-.

\- That we must follow them! -.

\- Judging by the route, and the amount of swamp at our feet, I would say that there is a grand source of water near here.- Zoey seemed to be thinking something important for a minute.-, there may be a way to get there first.-

Dawn led her group to a much clearer place; they let out surprised exclamations when they saw a huge waterfall that flowed into a river of mighty stream.

\- Is right there.- The blonde indicated with confidence.- We must enter.-

\- Enter? But the center of the island ... -.

\- It's there, believe me, Shawn. The position of the island is perfectly concentric to the waterfall, but we will not see the seal from here, so it must be within the cascade, in a hidden tunnel.-

\- Tunnel? -. A horrified Jasmine asked.- Oh, well, if there is no choice ... -.

\- Mike, do you still have the climbing equipment? -. Dawn Asked him.-

\- Yes, I have it. You think we have to use it inside the tunnels? -. He arched an eyebrow, doubting.-

\- I do not think so, but I have a suggestion. Scale out and try to reach the highest point of the waterfall.-

\- Why? What's up there? -.

Dawn gave him another small smile and got Jasmine and Shawn to follow her.

\- We'll see you at the top.-

Not quite understanding the intentions of the girl, Mike got separated from the team and began climbing out.

\- We're almost there.- Alejandro said.- This map is extremely useful. We will surely be the first ones to arrive.-

\- I hope so, this is killing me.- Dave said without much air left from all the walking.-

Alejandro squinted, bored by the lack of resistance of his partner.

\- All right, we're at the top.- From above, they had a peripheral view of the entire island.- But I see no seal yet, it might ... -. He looked down and his gaze followed the water that ran down the waterfall, then looked near them and found a modest hole near the fall.- Oh, but how interesting. Dave, come here, you'd better go down this hole, I suspect that the seal is at the end. This has "Chris" written all over it.-

\- Okay, but is it safe? -.

\- You have a small, rugged body, should not be a problem for you.- He flattered him, causing Dave to blush slightly and smile.-

\- Yeah, well, I think I can ... -. He slipped before completing his sentence and painfully fell down, hitting several rocks during his fall.-

\- Let me know when you reach the bottom! -. Alejandro shouted from above, unable to avoid the awkwardness fun that had caused him.-

\- There are some huts in here! -. Dave shouted.-

\- **Excelente**.- Needless to say, he was launched by the same route of Dave, avoiding the rocks that had beaten his partner.-

Dave rejoined painfully and was stunned to see someone else down there. It was her!

\- Sky! -. His cry was almost a roar.- How did you get in here?!

\- Dave, well ... -. Sky did not know what to say. Any word of hers would only make Dave angry.- Heather used the metal detector and ... -.

\- Shut up!-. Heather shouted.- Keep quiet and run! The seal is out there, it is metal, so this thing is useful to us! -. She blew a kiss towards the camera.- Thank you, for once in your life, Chris! -.

Alejandro and Dave started to chase the girls, passing by the huts that Dave had mentioned. It was all a camp down there, within the cascade of the island. But ... where was the seal?

\- Faster, Faster! This thing is reacting like crazy, we are about to reach it.- Heather seemed happy to be in advantage in comparison to Alejandro, who was showing a look of frustration on his face.- What a pity you're going to lose, Alejandro! -.

\- Wait, is Zoey! -. Sky shouted.-

\- What?-.

It was true. Zoey surpassed them by pairs of meters, and near her they saw Gwen looking for something on the floor ...

\- All right, let's start digging.- Dawn said.- Let's use the shovels you got, Shawn. It must have been hard to carry them here, but now they are going to use their purpose.-

\- I hope you know what you're doing. If I didn´t know that they can´t live in this type of environments, I would say you were part of a zombie conspiracy. You are too intelligent and ...too strange.- Jasmine silenced him and they started digging the earth.-

\- By the way, when Gwen arrives, tell her not to worry. It is not the time to eliminate her yet.- Dawn added, looking at her confused teammates.-

\- Gwen? But…-. Jasmine began.-

In the distance, some noises distracted them, but they continued digging. Jasmine looked up, levels above them, crossing a stone path, Gwen ran, or rather fled, away from Heather and Sky.

\- I know what you want, and you won´t get it before us! -. Heather shouted.- Sky, go for Zoey.-

\- Oh, yeah!-. Sky ran towards the other girl, who continued climbing up in search of safety. The ground was slippery and Sky feared she would fall.- Zoey! Wait ...! -.

"I must ignore it. I can´t trust anyone". She told herself.

She spotted Dawn´s group digging into the damp earth. Her eyes spotted something shiny ... the seal! She saw it! A few meters away from Jasmine…

\- There it is…!-. Her voice was interrupted by an unexpected hit. Running in the opposite direction to hers, Scott's group gave her a scare and made her lose her balance.-

\- Hey, watch where you're going, redhead! -. She heard Ann Maria yelling, but before they could be installed to fight, Zoey lost her balance and found herself falling.-

Her body got out from the waterfall. She had been closer to it than she thought and now it was sure she would die. Oh, It could not end like this! Her scream echoed through the cave and almost distracted Jasmine from the giant metal seal her spade struck.

\- I found it!-. Jasmine shouted, victorious.-

\- Zoey! -. Shawn screamed, not hearing the announcement of his girlfriend.-

Everyone shouted, horrified, to see how the girl got into her deathly fall. They had lost sight of her completely and feared that something really bad had happened. However, the biggest surprise was the one Mike had, for he was still climbing when Zoey´s body got out the waterfall, a few meters above him. By reflex, he reached out and managed to catch her in time, holding her arm. When she looked up, he saw her disbelief.

\- Mike! But how…?-.

\- I have no idea. But are you okay, Zoey? What happened?-.

\- I fell ... I ... almost found the seal. I was very afraid ... -. She looked at him for a moment and smiled as she had not done in a while. Mike felt a tremendous warmth in his heart, and both of them managed to climb to the top with great struggle.- Mike, thank you very much.- Zoey said before hugging him.-

What could he say? How could he apologize for what had happened in the past? Zoey was still shaking from fear. He put his hand on her back and returned the hug with a smile.

\- You are welcome.-

Suddenly, Chris´s voice flooded the place.

\- And it seems that Jasmine found the McLean! Congratulations, the green group is safe! And I see that all of you found the camp where you will be staying this season. If you are so kind, Mike and Zoey, come back with us and stop ruining my program with cheap romance!-.

Mike and Zoey frowned while they got down again to meet the whole group. Jasmine celebrated her victory while the other teams seemed angry and tense. So much effort for nothing. Chris stood out among all with his usual style.

\- Even though I know how much you all love the elimination ceremony, I am announcing that today we won´t have one.- Many of them seemed surprised.- However, there are a couple of announcements to make. Everyone is here for the one million dollars prize, but ... the award this year will be slightly different. Mentors ... you ... can´t win the money.-

\- WHAT?-. Many mentors shouted at unison.-

\- That´s right, only the students can aspire to the million, **but** you can get a personal desire ... PLUS the million dollars. If your student is removed before yourself, you will lose the right to your personal request, but can stay to compete for the money. If you get a new student before being eliminated, you can still get your special wish. Students, the competition will be tough. If anyone manages to keep the same mentor all season, you would also win a special request.-

\- Time out, Chris. What are all these new conditions? -. Sky asked.- This seems too good to be true.-

\- Isn´t that right? -. The host hinted with a smile.- I say this because, from now on, every time we eliminate one of you, the remaining can "steal" one of the contestants, mentor or student. That´s what makes it so easy to betray your partners. The Mentors will stay in one of the huts, while students will occupy the other. The first challenge was won by Jasmine, what gives her the right to choose next´s episode´s challenge.-

Jasmine, with a smile from ear to ear, showed a victory pose. Many cries were heard after that. Mike looked momentarily at Zoey, but her smile was gone. Soon, he understood why.

"I am a mentor for Shawn, but she is a student of Gwen. Why is she so upset about it? ... Unless ... she wants the personal request more than the money?

\- And ... what kind of wishes may we ask for if we win, Chris? -. Alejandro wanted to know.-

\- Fame, fortune, political compensation ... the range is large, Alejandro. Hence, the mentors will have a huge advantage. With every challenge you win, the magnitude of your wish can get bigger.-

\- That sounds ... interesting. - Scott whispered.-

\- And it's only the tip of the iceberg! What will be the next challenge? Who will be the first to be eliminated? What secrets stores this strange new island, and what desires will be in the minds of our mentors? The answer to this and many more questions in the next chapter of Total Drama: Mentors and Students!-.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Into the darkness

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Into the Darkness**

The campers spent a miserable night. In the mentors' hut, there were separate sections for men and women, but the distribution of space for men wasn´t precisely comfortable. After all, girls outnumbered them. They would almost have been better staying in the boxes where Chris had locked them before. Alejandro was the first to wake up and, as usual, his radiant complexion hinted that he didn´t belong to such a plaintive environment.

He was analyzing the mentors he had near him. In the men´s section, he had Scott, who snored loudly, unable to hide his farmer essence even when asleep. In a neglected cot next to his, Mike slept peacefully. His calm expression bothered Alejandro, who came closer to him for a moment, uneasily. It seemed fascinating to him that there had been so many people inside a man as harmless as Mike. However, the memory of Mal tormented him; he would have liked to have had revenge against the evil "elf" as he liked to refer to him.

"If you look at him, he really seems incapable of hurting a fly," Alejandro thought.

Out of nowhere, Mike's eyes widened almost out of his head, while inhaling a surprising breath. It seemed as if he was having an attack, so Alejandro got surprised. He wanted to get away, but Mike´s hand took his forearm and forced him to stay there. Without warning, he spoke, and his voice sounded like a ... woman´s voice. A Russian woman´s voice, and a very scared one.

\- Help! -. Svetlana yelled.- I cannot take it anymore. He plays with his mind and with all of us! -. Who did she mean? -. I do not have much time left before the others stop me! Tell Mike that ... -. Again, Mike took another breath. His voice was rough and masculine.- Wow Wow Wow, sister, what do you think you´re doing? We'll get in trouble! You're giving a him a route to get out! -.

This was followed by several more puffs. Alejandro stared in amazement at Svetlana struggling to keep talking, as if it were not possible to stay inside for a second, but Vito managed to slowly get her back. He didn´t seemed desperate ... although ... he did sounded dazed and… tired? Alejandro wanted to escape from the grip, until he heard a laugh that he perfectly knew.

\- Hey ... "Al". Long time no see.-

Alejandro jumped back, and as soon as he thought he saw Mal, his presence faded, leaving only a dazed and disoriented Mike.

\- Oh, good morning. Why is that face for?-. He asked Alejandro. He had to admit that his own expression should have been worthy of a movie clip. Seeing that he wasn´t reacting at all, Mike got worried. - What is it, Alejandro? Is something wrong? -.

\- Nothing, I just ... I'm somehow puzzled. That´s all.- Said the Spanish guy.-

Mike did not seem convinced, and was about to ask another question, but was interrupted by the unexpected appearance of Chris from the window of his hut, with his loved megaphone.

\- Good morning, contestants! -. He screamed, waking all the other campers.- What an interesting way to start the day! Maybe some of you want to use our new form of confessional? Huh, Alejandro? -. Chris asked with a smirk. Obviously, he knew what had just happened.-

\- It would be good to use it, why not? -.

The new confessional, far from elegant, was too similar to those of the other islands the program had had. It only consisted of a toilet cubicle outside the waterfall, near the forest. Resigned, and not surprised anymore, Alejandro entered.

-ALEJANDRO´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- I know what I just saw. Those were Mike´s other personalities ! And may I be hit by a truck if that was not Mal.- He frowned, visibly upset.- Does this guy doesn´t know what's inside of him? Wel, this thing of seeing Mike as "harmless" is over. If Mal still lives in that body, he will come out sooner or later ... and I can take this chance to get back at him without any regrets.- He ended as he gathered his hands in a planning gesture with himself.-

-MIKE´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- Alejandro looked at me like I was crazy, is not like I'm not used to people seeing me that way, but that means he saw something. Arghhh! If only I didn´t lose my memory when I'm not in control. My personalities are finally revealing themselves and I can´t work things out with Zoey yet. At this rate I'll be the worst mentor ever! Well, at least I still have some of the skills of Svetlana, Manitoba and Vito.-

\- Good morning, campers! -. Chris yelled while all participants gathered outside their huts.- As you recall, we had the first challenge yesterday, which was won by Jasmine.- He pointed to the huge girl, who seemed to have woken up with a great mood for her previous victory.- Today, you all will be taking the challenge Jasmine created, and your success will bring you a step closer to your special wishes and to the million dollars. Now, if you are so kind, take a step forward if you hear your names! Dawn, Jasmine, Mike, Shawn, Gwen, Zoey.-

The contestants moved a step forward, guessing what Chris was thinking right away.

\- Although we´ll still have the main couples, we´ll also have larger teams. The mentors should help their own students, but without putting it above the welfare of yout team. At the end of each challenge, we´ll reward the best mentor and the best student. On the other way, the worst couple will take the risk of one of them being kicked out of here through our new elimination device for this season. For the moment, the other team will have: Heather, Sky, Scott, Topher, Ann Marie and Ella. The first team will be known as "The Climbers Survivors", and the other team will be "The Manipulators Murderers". -

From her position, Heather raised an eyebrow.

-HEATHER´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- Where the hell does Chris gets those stupid team names from? From internet fandoms? -. She snorted with obvious sarcasm towards the camera.-

\- Hold on, Chris. Why aren´t we on a team? -. Alejandro protested with an exalted, upset expression.-

\- As Alejandro and Dave was the last couple to arrive in yesterday´s challenge because of the tricks used by the other teams, they´ll work alone in this one. If they lose, I will have the heavy task of organizing the teams again.- His last remark seemed an earnest threat disguised as a joke.- So give your best effort, leftovers!-.

\- Easy, Alejandro, I will not lose to Sky at any challenge.- Dave said, directing his glare towards the mentioned girl.-

\- You better keep your word, Dave. However, this arrangement may be surprisingly convenient for us.- He said with an evil gesture.-

-DAVE´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- My mentor is ... creepy. Alejandro is an evil thoughts machine, I know it! I don´t know if I'm lucky to be his student, or if he will end up eliminating me as a part of a larger strategy of his. Anyway, I didn´t come here to earn the money, I came for revenge, but I don´t intend to turn my mentor into an enemy in the process.-

\- Now, let me explain the challenge. Jasmine had a fun way to include the waterfall in the process. On the very top of it, you will find a two-seater parachute that will allow two members of each team, mentor and student correspondingly, be launched down the mountain to land in one of the canoes that wait for you at the end of the river. Aim well! -. He laughed before he continued.- From there, the students will have to row, following the advice of their mentors to reach the shore, because you will be blindfolded! Once there, the competition will summarize in which couple comes first to the finish line that waits at the end of the road.-

\- That's it?-. Scott mocked.-You´re losing your touch, Chris.-

\- Since I know that Scott is not easily impressed, I took the liberty of bringing these beauties with me.- He made a dramatic pause before some interns emerged out of nowhere and placed some iron semicircular arches around the waists of each mentor, joined to another arc which rested on the waist of their respective student. -

\- Just a moment! This was not part of my idea.- Jasmine wailed, suddenly bothered by the instability she had because of the difference in height between her and her mentor. Their iron arcs made it too difficult for them to move around.-

\- I know, your challenge lacked the amazing touch that only a McLean can achieve.- Now, when you hear the signal, courtesy of the Chef´s canyon.- The chef gave a discreet salute to the camera from his seat on a gigantic canyon, obviously extracted from Pahkitew leftovers.- You will have to run to the top of the waterfall, where the race will start. Remember that the last couple to arrive will face the burden of making their teammates run through a tumultuous elimination ceremony tonight.-

\- You better not delay me, little princess.- Anne Maria threatened Ella, noticing her non athletic complexion.-

\- Oh, don´t worry, my good mentor. I'll give it my best effort.- Ella exclaimed with a theatrical gesture, worthy of a fairy tale series.-

\- ANNE MARIA´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- Can she be more irritating? -. She cried, spreading his arms up and keeping her eyes closed in despair.- I swear, if she doen´t keep my pace, I'll find another student. That wannabe princess doesn´t have what it takes for me to teach her all my perfection. I mean, just look at me and look at her! -.

\- On your marks, get set, now Chef! -.

In a choreographed set of movements, Chef opened fire, launching food residues from the canyon, shooting several participants in the process. Those who managed to avoid it ran as fast as they could to reach the top of the waterfall. Gwen and Zoey were lucky enough to get ahead of the other participants. However, Zoey held her for a moment.

\- Wait, Gwen! Chris said that even if we had the couples, we were still teams. Don´t you think we should wait for the others and go together? -.

Gwen glanced at the other members of the "Survivors". Jasmine and Dawn seemed to have trouble running with their shackles, while Mike and Shawn struggled to coordinate. It was obvious that Shawn was used to survive on his own, without carrying extra weight from anyone else. She was not convinced that Zoey´s idea would work.

\- Listen, Zoey, I have always been in favor of team work. I played that way from the very first season, but this time things are different. I'll see that we two are the ones keeping the lead. I know you care about Mike ... -.

\- Oh no!-. She blushed.- It´s not because he is in the team.- She added, nervously.- It's just that I thought ... -.

\- I know what you think, and I respect your solidarity, but now I ask you to listen to your mentor, okay? Mike will understand. He knows that you are a good player.- She soothed her with a quiet smile.-

Zoey seemed to hesitate a little, but finally nodded and continued the difficult race to the top with Gwen. Was it her idea or suddenly Gwen was playing much more seriously? She thought she didn´t want to stay in the competition ... Does the promised money had haunted her again? Or maybe it was not the money...

\- What would you ask for if you get the special wish, Gwen? Is there anything more valuable for you than getting the million? -.

Gwen looked nervous for a second, but ignored the question as she told her student they were getting close.

\- I see the parachute! -. She shouted, pointing to the objects in front of them.- I hope you aren´t afraid of heights.-

Meanwhile, Heather pulled Sky around with a rabid insistence.

\- Come on! Why you got to be so low? I feel that your steps are as short as yourself.- She shouted mercilessly, as if her words were like a whip in Sky´s back.-

\- Stop yelling me already! If we don´t agree, we won´t get anywhere together, and Alejandro will certainly win.- When she saw the astonished expression on Heather´s face, Sky finally smiled with a little more confidence.-

-SKY´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- From what I understand, Heather has a very tangled history with Alejandro. Her only reason for not leaving the show is that she wants to stay in the game longer than he. And though her methods stress me and mistreat my ears, I must admit that having her as my mentor is an advantage. She's been in four seasons! And she was so close to winning ... money is not what I want, but that wish ... It could be my place in the Olympics! I´ll make sure that I don´t lose, so I need Heather on my side.-

\- If you stop yelling and concentrate on unifying our steps, we can get there faster.- Soon they were near the parachute. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked at her mentor with conviction.- Let the balance thing to me. I promise you a perfect landing.- To her surprise, Heather seemed satisfied with her promise.-

\- If you fail, I will send you to the bottom of the waterfall with the weight of these iron things.- The diva finished.-

Near them, Gwen and Zoey were released into the air, shouting and struggling to find a common direction between the wind´s attacks. It took too much of balance. By comparison, Sky was an expert. Her trained core was perfectly aligned with Heather´s, throwing them in the right direction from the very beginning. They only had to maintain that pace and their victory was guaranteed.

"Goodbye, Alejandro". Heather laughed to herself.

Something told him that Heather was cursing him. Alejandro shook his head to keep his thoughts away from that wicked woman and to concentrate on pulling Dave up. His strength allowed him to climb like a goat on a mountain, while the other boy shouted and shook in fear. However, he was making a great effort to keep Alejandro´s pace.

-ALEJANDRO´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- I must admit that Dave has spirit. The moment he saw that Sky was getting ahead of us, he stopped whining and sided with me. If this continues, he may have an opportunity so I won´t have to shake him off as soon as I thought.-

\- Are you doing alright, buddy? -. He asked with a melodious soft voice, as if he was his best confident.-

\- Yes look! The parachute! I can do this; it isn´t like I´m afraid of heights, or anything like that.-

"He's fighting himself there." Alejandro thought.

\- Relax, Dave, I have a master's degree in engineering, okay? Just do as I say and the wind itself will carry us to the finish line.- He finished that sentence with a wolfish grin.-

As they could, Jasmine and Dawn managed to get on their double parachute and jumped into the void. Thus, Jasmine could show her true skills in her own challenge. She admitted that the iron arches were not exactly a pleasant surprise, but she was now in her domain. Dawn kept a calm posture, showing full confidence in her pupil.

\- If you keep this up, we will arrive in the blink of an eye. She cheered.-

\- Hold on, little mentor, I am going to make us go even faster.- She felt sorry for Shawn, who was having so much trouble to move around with Mike. Their rhythms didn´t combine at all.-

\- Oh, come on, man! If I move left, you move your right, So come on! -. Shawn tried to encourage him, but Mike lost his rhythm instantly.- Can´t you even run!? -.

Mike knew it was not Shawn´s intention, but he felt offended. He still retained some of the survival skills of Manitoba, he was not incompetent. But Shawn was so reluctant! He didn´t let Mike mentor him. In fact, he suspected that he saw him as a burden.

\- Shawn, I know you are more used to go alone, but this iron arcs won´t let you go very far unless you carry me around, and I don´t think you can do that if we pretend to reach the top.- He pointed.- Now we can stay here, or we can really synch. Let me walk my way and you´ll see we can keep the rhythm ... as you say ... right.- He moved his left.- And left.- Now he moved his right.- Okay, come on! -.

The team that had the most trouble was the "manipulators". Scott dragged Topher as he could, because the student kept complaining that the iron was wrinkling his suit and it was suffocating him.

\- I swear! Mine is tighter than the others.- Topher moaned.-

\- Now that I see it ... you are right.- Scott noticed.- Why the hell would Chris do that? -.

\- Oh, you want a hint? Chris hates me! -.

-SCOTT´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- Oh great! I am not only caught as mentor of Vaseline Guy, but he is also Chris least favorite character! How am I supposed to win challenges if the host is against us from the beginning? -.

-TOPHER´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- Chris is just jealous because I'm younger, handsomer and a better potential host. My mentor doesn´t trust me, and maybe it's better that way. I don´t intend to stay with him for long. His appearance gives me migraine just by watching him. However, right now, we need to move together.-

\- Well, I have an idea.- Topher said.- We'll have to take advantage of the weakest links to win this.- With a quizzical look, he came over to where Ella and Anne Maria were, suffering while climbing to the top with their different paces .- Hello, teammates. Do you need a hand? -.

\- Dear Topher, how noble of you to give us your support as a team! -.

\- Now what do you want, fools? Can´t you see we're busy trying to bring the princess butt to the top of this stupid waterfall? -. Anne Maria shouted, obviously upset.-

\- I propose something to you, dear. The last time, we didn´t get to the huts first because of Heather, Sky, Gwen and Zoey´s advances. We got distracted by them! This time we can stop them from the parachute, but first we have to reach where they are.- Topher explained.- I suggest a more elaborated teamwork? If we use your arcs as a fulcrum for us to climb, we can easily get to the top.-

\- And letting you step on us during all the way up? -. Anne Maria threatened him with her gaze.-

\- That way, we attack Zoey and Gwen from the air and you can get faster to the finish line.- The handsome boy said.-

Anne Maria kept thinking for a moment, and finally showed a pleased smile. Then she looked at Ella and an evil thought went through her mind. She nodded at Topher, who made a victory pose.

-SCOTT´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- I understand why Chris hates this guy. It's like a miniature version of him! Only that he is not so little ... well, you get me. That boy is a sly fox! -.

\- Well! There are some mentors who are not acting much like it. If you ask me, this generation of students has pretty much initiative.- Chris said, seated at his monitor in his new control room.- Who will be the first to arrive? It seems that Jasmine, Dawn, Heather and Sky are the first couples to reach their canoes! They have started to row. Dave and Alejandro are following them closely. Gwen and Zoey seem to have trouble maintaining a stable path in the breeze, followed in difficulty by Shawn and Mike.-

Gwen cursed softly to the wind. They couldn´t find a way to land their parachute! And their canoe was just below them. If only they could easily get down…

\- Zoey, try to lean a little more towards me.- She told her student.- You are going in the wrong direction.-

\- I'm trying, but the wind won´t let me turn around.- Zoey said, alarmed.-

They sweated because of the effort, and at the same time, they were freezing because of the height´s cold. For a moment, they felt they were about to find their balance, until another parachute intercepted them.

\- What the hell are you doing?! -. Gwen screamed at Topher and Scott.- We are going to crash into the woods!-.

\- Oh, well, sorry! -. Scott apologized with some false innocence. It may have been Topher´s plan, but it was him who maneuvered the parachute with his expertise.-

Soon, the four of them crashed into the grass, away from the river and from their canoes. The girls looked at them with a combination of anger and confusion, as they pretended to have lost control of their own parachute. When they managed to get to the river again, they saw with horror that Ella and Anne Maria were already far away, and had almost reached the shore in their canoe.

\- You´ll pay for that, Scott! -. Gwen growled.- Did you think Courtney was grumpy and nagging? Don´t tempt me!-. She shouted angrily, she was scary enough to make Scott jump back with cautious fear.-

-ZOEY´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- It ´s obvious that now Gwen wants to win. It's because of the wish, I'm sure. There is something she wants desperately ... but ... what could it be? -. She sighed. - Why did I forget my tarot cards again?-.

-GWEN´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- It's not like that stupid wish is tempting me.- Se said with her legs and arms crossed.- I mean, it´s not like it is my only chance to release a teenage convict from prison with parole ... Is not that! - . She pointed towards the camera and eventually her face relaxed, she sighed.- Ah, but if I could do that ... it wouldn´t be bad. Prison is not the same as the juvie, after all ... -. She finished with another sigh; longing to do something for someone she knew very well.-

\- We still have a beautiful advantage, mentor friend! We will be the first of our team to complete the challenge!-. Ella said with grace and delight, even with her eyes covered.-

\- You forgetting Sky and Heather, silly.- Anne Maria reminded her. That girl's got on her nerves. As soon as they touched the shore, they jumped from their boat and began to run as fast as they could.- This thing is too heavy, I can barely move and I haven´t got much energy left.-

\- Look!-.

In the distance, they could see how Jasmine crossed the finish line. She had made it! She had won her own challenge without struggling! Close to them, Heather and Sky arrived.

\- We did it! Well, I guess we're safe.- Sky said, relieved.-

\- I'm okay just by getting here before Alejandro.- said Heather, with her teeth gritted.-

\- Oh, I wouldn´t say that, **querida**.- She heard a voice behind her.-

Stunned, they noted that Alejandro and Dave had been there even before Jasmine and Dawn. How could it be?!

\- I'm as surprised as you, but what can I say? Alejandro managed to fly his parachute and get to his canoe being almost unnoticed by our cameras.- explained Chris, who showed the campers the hidden scenes of Alejandro and Dave from a giant television, images of them both maneuvering their transport and outdoing the other teams without them even noticing.- Is there anything this guy cannot do? -.

\- I have to recognize that I couldn´t have done anything without my partner. You showed great skills, Dave.- Alejandro flattered Dave, who smiled with pride and joy, visibly happy.-

-SKY´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- Is it possible that now Dave is ... a better competitor than me!? -. Her jaw almost dropped to the floor as an exclamation escaped from her lips.- No! I cannot let that happen! He vowed revenge against me, he now must be thinking about how to use this new advantage of his to harm me during the next challenge. Thank God I didn´t get last ...-.

\- At least I'm safe from elimination.- Sky said.-

\- Oh, I wouldn´t say that. Alejandro and Dave are the winners of the challenge, but until _the whole_ team comes, one of the "manipulators" can be eliminated tonight.- Chris explained to the horrified Heather and Sky.-

\- Impossible! -. Heather shouted.- They better hurry up, those idiots! -.

Mike and Shawn kept their canoe close to Scott, Topher, Gwen and Zoey´s. The six of them were so close that they rowed as if their lives depended on it. The mentors gave them the directions, and soon they could see Anne Maria and Ella at the shore ... but why weren´t they advancing?

\- But ... What do you mean by "pushing you"? -. Ella asked with an incredulous expression.-

\- That precisely, my friend. I want you to push me into the water. Of course, the weight of these things will make you fall with me, but it's all to distract the other team so we´ll have a chance to win all together.-

\- I do not quite understand, but I guess you do it for the team´s sake, right? -. She asked.-

\- You can bet on it.- Anne Maria smiled wickedly.- Now push me! -.

Following the order of her mentor, Ella put an effort and pushed Anne Maria so they both fell into the river. The other couples, confused, just thought it was a girl´s fight.

\- What do you think has happened? -. Shawn asked.-

\- I don´t know, but it is our opportunity to pass them! -.

\- Come on, Zoey! Some of their members fell, we have to keep advancing. - Gwen shouted.-

The four "survivors" landed and prepared to run, while the other "manipulators" watched in disbelief the nonsense Anne Maria and Ella had done.

-SCOTT´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- That´s it! Those two girls will pay for that stupid prank! What the hell were they aspiring to do?-.

\- What do you think you're doing, princess? -. Anne Maria screamed, victimizing herself.- Now you won´t respect your mentor? Did you think that pushing me would help in any way? You have just made us lose!-.

Anne Maria´s voice was so loud that it resounded like an echo throughout the forest, and for a moment, Shawn watched Mike getting paralyzed on his site. He took a deep breath and suddenly looked everywhere, as if he was looking for someone. For some reason, his hair went backwards and his eyes hardened a lot, giving him a tough appearance.

\- Anne Maria? -. Mike asked, but Shawn wasn´t sure that his voice had always been so thick and weird.-

\- Mike? What's up? Don´t stand there!-.

Meanwhile, two more people recognized that voice. Zoey looked alarmed while a bright smile lit up Anne Maria´s face. The girl made a huge effort to get out of the water, carrying the weight of Ella with her, seeming desperate.

\- Vito! I knew it, I knew it! Is that you, baby? -. She said as she continued trying to get out of the water.-

Vito managed to see her, and the same tired expression Alejandro had seen remained on his face. However, a nostalgic smile adorned him. Zoey didn´t understand what was happening. It was Vito! It was definitely him, and he reminded Anne Maria. But why was he there, even when Mike´s shirt was still on?

\- Mike! -. Zoey shouted.-

\- ZOEY´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- I can stand many things, really! But ... Vito and Anne Maria? Again? They cannot expect me to pass through this anguish again. What is going on with Mike now? For some reason ... this Vito looks different. I don´t understand anything! -.

\- Zoey, come on, we can´t stay here!-. Gwen urged her.-

Anne Maria, at last, got out of the water with Ella, and ran towards Vito with her arms open. Vito was about to say something, until another breath cut him out. Before Anne Maria could embrace him, Chester's hand stopped her, hitting her face and keeping her away. She groaned in pain at the impact and heard the voice of the old man.

\- Stupid youngster! You meant to escape again? Is your turn on the guard! Now go back to your place and don´t make me come after you again!-. Chester demanded.-

Before Anne Maria could even say something, Vito was gone as quickly as he appeared. Mike, however, had returned, and didn´t understand why the girl was looking at him with a hopeful look in her eyes.

\- Vito? -. She asked.-

\- What? Oh no! Wait ... Zoey? -. Mike turned to her, and Zoey gave him an annoyed look before running away with Gwen. - Not this again, please! Shawn, come on! -.

\- Oh, yes, of course.- Shawn, confused, could only choose to follow his mentor, leaving Anne Maria frozen and confused.-

-MIKE´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- She said Vito! That means, if Anne Maria was there...- A shocked look appeared on him.- What did Zoey saw? Why the hell do I keep hurting her?! -.

-ANNE MARIA´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- Now I feel even calmer with the strategy I built. Soon we'll be together, Vito, darling! Just wait a little longer! -. She said holding her hands with a delighted look.-

\- Come on, they are getting closer to the line! -. Scott shouted.-

However, the efforts of the "Manipulators" were useless. They had come in last. Heather gave a loud curse to the sky as the "Survivors" celebrated. Zoey stayed back with her mentor, avoiding eye contact with Mike.

\- It was about time! -. Chris complained.- Okay, this means that we will see the "Manipulators" at tonight´s nice elimination ceremony.- He turned to Alejandro and Dave.- Guys, you were the winners of this challenge, so you are safe and also win a portion of what might be your personal wish at the end of the season! Good work, Alejandro and Dave.- He praised them.-

-DAVE´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- Yes! I know what Sky´s wish is gonna be: the Olympics, of course. My wish will simply be to prohibit her entry into any sporting event in the country. That definitely will make her cry, don´t you think? I just have to keep winning and my revenge will come true!-.

The night came quickly and the elimination ceremony awaited the team of the "Manipulators". Chris, standing at the waterfall´s top, was holding the famous marshmallows he would give to the lucky campers that would stay in the game. Contestants were waiting with some impatience, they had already voted and they were sure of whom they wanted out of the competition.

\- Okay, this first ceremony indicates which pair will be separated. Whether you're a mentor or a student, the partner who stays will have to find another ally if he or she wants to keep aiming for the award. The first marshmallow is to ... Sky, good job with that parachute! Heather, your student kept you safe; next one is for Scott, and Topher.- He mentioned the latter with a marked disgust.- Anne Maria and Ella, you came last, all because of a silly argument that ended with you pushing another into the water? Do you understand how stupid that was? It was a mistake!-. He paused dramatically.- Anne Maria, your guide didn´t help your student to improve as a participant, while Ella only angered her mentor throughout the program ... last marshmallow of the night goes to ... -.

\- Oh god, just say it! -. Anne Maria exclaimed, turning her eyes.-

\- Okay, calm down! It is for Anne Maria! -. He threw the marshmallow to her lap.- Ella, that makes you the worst pupil tonight and gets you eliminated for this season.-

\- I only regret not having understood your wisdom enough, dear Anne Maria. I know it was never your intention ... -.

\- Oh, that was my intention, princess.- She interrupted her.- You are not student material for me, and it won´t be difficult to find a new disciple.- She winked at Topher, who remained serious in his seat without reacting. - Have a good trip!-.

\- Ella, you will be the first to use our new system ... Oh, Chef! -. He called with a singing voice.-

The Chef took Ella by force and tied her with a thick elastic rope.

\- Since there is a huge waterfall, it had to be used somehow. This is our new version of the Drop of Shame! where each eliminated contestant gets to do a bungee jump. With the speed and momentum raised by this elastic band to which they´ll be tied, they´ll bounce straight back home.-

\- Goodbye, mentor! I'm sorry things did not work out ...! -. Ella´s voice was interrupted by the push she received from the Chef. As Chris said, Ella soon bounced and parted out of the show, screaming.-

\- Who will be the next contestant to be eliminated? Find out in the next episode of Total Drama: Mentors and Students -. He finished with his arms extended dramatically.-

\- Zoey? -. Mike called her from outside the students hut.- Zoey, are you there? -.

The redhead girl looked through a small window and gasped at the sight of Mike. Immediately, she frowned and looked away.

\- How was your reunion with Anne Maria?-.

\- Zoey, please, you know that Vito had not appeared since months ago. - He begged for mercy in his tone.- Did you think I was faking it?-.

\- You had your shirt on, after all. And you told me, as you just mentioned, that you haven´t heard of your personalities for months.- There was something more personal in that sentence, and he knew what it was.-

\- This is different _from that time_! I don´t know what's going on now ... I've had ... nightmares.-

Suddenly, that caught the interest of the girl.

\- Really? With what?-.

\- A lot of darkness, and a cage where he is locked up. - Zoey went out the window and approached him.-

\- Mike, about what happened that time... -. She began.-

\- I have wanted to apologize to you as you don´t even imagine.- He said.- I don´t know if that was Vito that time… but it wasn´t definitely me. Zoey…-.

\- I know it was not your fault! Oh, I've been trying to tell you, Mike, that all this time I thought you were keeping me away…because you didn´t feel the same as me anymore.-

With his mouth wide open, Mike shook his head and took Zoey´s hands.

\- I thought it was the opposite. Zoey, you're the coolest girl in the world. Do you really think I would want you away from me? Not that I want to blame my personalities for everything ... but when it comes to you ... they have never listened to me. And what Vito did that time…-.

\- It´s okay.- Zoey said.- Let´s forget all about it.- It happened months ago.-

Mike moved a little closer to her; she read his intentions and lifted her face to him, though still a little concerned.

\- What if they're trying to tell you something? It may be related to your nigthmares.- She thought in loud voice.- Maybe they want to help. Maybe they are trying as much as I tried, but nothing I've done for you seem to have worked.-

Mike stared sadly at her. How could he make her understand?! Zoey was the only reason he wanted to heal completely from his condition. Couldn´t his personalities cooperate a little with him?

\- The last time I tried this, something bad happened. - Mike softly said. - But ... would you like…? You know ... to try it once again? -.

Zoey blushed slightly and finally a melodious chuckle emerged from her mouth. Mike felt a great joy to see her laugh at last. They both looked into each other´s eyes, and in a slow, ceremonial march, they joined their lips. Mike´s sensation ran through him like a lightning and he felt genuine happiness ... almost could not hear the tumult of troubled voices in his head...

"Hey hey hey, what is this; Vito! Aren´t you supposed to be the guard, wild dog?! We must stop this! ; Oh, Svetlana knew she had to ask for help before!; Do you want to shut your mouths, stupid kids? Look at the cage! Look at it! IT´S OPEN!-.

"Now that I think about it, I think I heard that Chester said something about a 'guard' '. Zoey thought, wondering what he had meant. At that time, however, nothing else mattered. She felt immensely happy. Out of nowhere, she felt Mike exerted more pressure on his grip around her waist, with his arms possessively keeping her close to him. His lips seemed to want to join hers more eagerly. Had he always been so ... forceful? Their kiss was turning into a French variant of the term when she obligated him to separate. Something was wrong. Her sweet Mike wasn´t like that. Still caught in the grip, with her face being just millimeters away from his, Zoey saw a pair of eyes that she acknowledged, but also made her feel the purest terror. Mal showed a smiling face as he paced his tongue over his own lips in a gesture of superiority. That can´t be happened! It couldn´t be him!

His deep voice made her want to run, but it was impossible. She was trapped.

\- Hello, Zoey.- Mal said.- Does this welcome kiss means that you missed me?-.

Zoey would have given anything to have been able to stop the tear that trickled down her cheek at that moment.

TO BE CONTINUED...

So, that was the third chapter XD If you liked it, by any chance, leave a review :D

See you next time!


	4. Extra: Vito s Watch

This time, we´ll remember the events that occurred before the program had begun, and some of them will be from Mal´s perspective, regarding the other personalities too

THANK YOU FOR READING!

 **EXTRA: MAL´S PRISON**

 **VITO´S WATCH**

What I managed to remember when I woke up in my new prison was the time when Mike stopped me in "All Stars" and made me "disappear" wiping me out of existence. However, here I am. As if he really could get rid of me that easily! Mike may have regained some of control, but there is still much he doesn´t understand. He doesn´t know his own mind as I do, or as any of us do. The other personalities count too ... Hadn´t they fought for years to have control of Mike´s body too? The only difference is that they haven´t lived for as long as I have, and they haven´t lived like me ... they don´t understand and they never will, that´s why they keep me locked up.

My cage was big, thick and strong enough to make me want to hit the bars out of all the anger I had. After being so close to the million! that just made me angrier. As I noticed, **they** were all there, deciding what they would do now...

\- It doesn´t make sense! After pressing the button, I thought we would all do ... you know, puff! -. Chester said. The old man looked at me as if I was a wild beast. He´d better keep fearing me.-

\- Well, we see we didn´t, old man!-. Vito sighed. - And Mike believes now that we've gone forever ... I'm dying to see his face when ... -.

\- Mike must not know that we are still here! -. Svetlana shouted.- Mike has suffered enough, and he finally gets a little happiness. Moreover, it was him who stopped Mal.-

\- He did stop him, but ya´ see he´s still here.- Manitoba interrupted her.- If not for the cage that I created, he´d be in control over again.-

I knew it. This invention had to be from Manitoba. Who else would lock me like a wild animal? His stupid explorer and hunter skills complicated my plan´s realization. Besides me, he was the one who knew Mike's mind better, and how it worked.

\- But Svetlana is right.- The explorer continued.- Since we all pressed that button together, we're now a team, and we are part of Mike. He is the original, and we already have accepted that fact. We may still be here because ... deep down we didn´t wanna leave for good. But sooner or later we will have to do it.-

\- And what about him? -. Vito asked with challenging attitude.- We just leave him there? He´s the one who will never leave by himself. If we disappear, who will keep him locked?-.

Everyone was thinking in silence, not knowing quite what to say. Vito was right, and although they were ready to leave Mike to be alone, having accepted their fates, they knew I didn´t have the same intentions. And how right they were!

\- It's the truth, Manitoba. - I said, smiling when I saw him glaring towards me as he was blaming me for distracting him from some important thoughts. - I will not leave. Perhaps you think your small cage can stop me, but I challenge you to leave me here by myself ... I challenge all of you to leave ... this body will be mine in a second.-

\- Oh, come on, shut up! -. Vito went straight to the bars and started shaking the entire cage.- Why couldn´t you just vanish !? And now we can´t even go out without disturbing Mike ... -. He seemed even more annoyed. - I'm still alive! I´m person too, like Mike, like all of you. I deserve to live…-.

\- Vito, that's exactly the problem.- Svetlana said with a worried expression.- There is just one body, and we all decided and agreed that Mike ... -.

\- Mike can go to hell! -. Vito shouted before bouncing away, obviously upset.-

Meanwhile, Chester watched Manitoba, who remained thoughtful, looking for a solution. They all wanted to reach an agreement, even Vito, despite his tantrums. At that time, they were cornered. Manitoba adjusted his hat, took a deep breath and turned to talk to the others. He intended to be listened even by Vito, who could just hear him from where he was positioned, hitting the walls of Mike´s mind.

\- As already mentioned, Mike is the owner of the body. I wanna live too, tough guy, but only one person can live one body´s live.- He said, somehow sadly.- Since we made the decision of ... passing on, so to speak, we must fix this problem.- He pointed to my cage with disdain.- You won´t come out, Mal. We'll take care of that. Are you challenging us to leave? Ha! You won´t last much longer. Can´t fool me, you're so weak that you can´t even get out of the cage that I designed. The rest of us will take turns to watch him until he finally disappears. The more balanced Mike´s emotion are, the easier it´ll be for him to resume his life and for us to join him completely. We continue to be part of him, after all. So we should take care of Mal so he won´t reach outside. Maybe it´ll take a little longer than expected ... but the plan remains the same as when we decided to push the button.- He concluded.- Now ... to divide the shifts ... -.

They spent the next hours planning what they would do with me. One of them would stay with me, watching my cage all day, and another would take his place at the end of the shift. They wouldn´t be allowed to talk to me, much less even touch or open the cage. I listened and realized that they were serious. They still feared me, they knew what I was capable of, but they wanted to come together and conspire against me.

Ever since that time I tested all my patience. It wasn´t the first time I had to. When Mike left the juvie, I kept waiting, accumulating energy and planning what I would do when I leave. This might be more complicated, but nothing a bit of sabotage and chaos could not fix. After all ... Vito´s turns were full of possibilities.

One of the many times that Vito was on watch, I got what I wanted: For him to talk to me. He tended to ignore me and walk around every corner of our brain (it was ours, after all), as if it was him who was caged. After me, he was probably the one who had more desire to exist. At that time, I just had to play a little.

\- Mike still goes to therapy ... it's almost like he is asking us to come out, huh, Vito? -. I was talking to his back, because he was acting like he couldn´t hear me, although I well knew that he was listening.- Now Zoey even goes with him ... so much tenderness.-

I had decided to come out again, and I knew **she** would be there. In a way, it was good news. Mike had to pay me for what he had done. Nobody ruins my plans and stays so happy and calmed about it. I would destroy everything that mattered to him, everything that made him happy, and everything he loved ... I would take care of Zoey.

\- Doesn´t it bother you? -. I continued.- Is his girlfriend, not ours. It is not like she is Anne Maria ... -.

Vito turned around at the speed of lightning, taking me by the collar of my shirt. Both of us were the strongest personalities, the hardest, and the roughest. It was a pity that he was so stupid.

\- **Don´t . Talk**.- He almost roared.-

\- Oh, I thought you were the one who could not speak to me.-

\- I can tell you to shut the hell up.- He sat again at his site.-

\- The most interesting thing about being here inside…is to see what happens outside.- And it was true. From here, we knew everything that was happening in reality. Mike's eyes were our eyes, and we could see the same as him if we concentrated enough. We were connected.- Oh, they already have left the therap. They have become such a idiotic couple.- I said with genuine disgust.- How boring must she be to think that Mike is cool? ... It should bother you that your body is doing things you really don´t want to do, and with people you don´t even like. -

\- Is not my body.-

\- Yes, it sure is. - I insisted. - And now Mike is using it to embrace Zoey. He looks very happy. I wish I could ruin the moment, but I am unable now. It must be hard to know that if it was you in charge, Zoey wouldn´t let you get closer to who you really want, you couldn´t do anything to your liking. You know why? Because she loves Mike, but she clearly hates the rest of us, you most of all now that she thinks I´m gone!-. It had become a direct attack on Vito.- She really hates you! -.

Without warning, Vito got up and we were eye to eye. His were bright with anger and, suddenly, I saw him vanish into thin air. I grinned, while everyone else came running, frightened. They had obviously felt the change in the brain.

\- What happened!?-. Manitoba shouted.- What the hell did ya´say?-.

\- Me? I was just telling him the truth.-

Suddenly, Mike fell from above and landed on dry ground, showing that Vito had actually taken his place outside. But this was different from other times. For some reason, he could not see us. Manitoba wanted to touch him to help him up, but his hand went through him. A funny surprised expression invaded the explorer.

\- What the hell…?-.

Meanwhile, Vito was out. From inside the body, everyone (except Mike, of course) saw how Vito took Zoey´s wrists and gave her a frosty look of resentment.

\- I want to live, you know? Just because you love him, you have no right to do as if I never existed.- He told her.-

I struggled not to burst out laughing when I saw Zoey´s face. The grip hurt her and she looked terribly confused. She refused to believe it was Vito.

\- Forget the damn therapies, forget everything. I would be much better and I would heal quickly if only you would stay out my life forever! -. Vito shouted.-

\- Oh, God!-. Svetlana exclaimed.- He can´t say that to her!-.

\- We have to do something.- Chester said, also trying to touch Mike´s body without succeeding.- Why can´t we touch him?-.

\- He must be in shock.- I intervened. They looked at me with surprise.- What? Didn´t you see when he faced me the last time? A strong enough impression can make us almost disappear.- That was very fun for me.- He hasn´t felt this sensation for a while, since he thought we were all gone, so he doesn´t comprehend it.-

\- But Mike was so well, he was living so peacefully…-.

\- He thought we were all gone...- Manitoba repeated, like trying to understand something.- But he kept going to therapy, so there is a chance he still could feel us, even Mal, but he was scared to tell anybody. And now his fear has come true… -.

Back in the real world, Zoey was begging Vito to let Mike come outside again.

\- Vito, if this is really you, I´m sorry, but Mike…-.

\- Stop talking about Mike! What do you know about him? What do you know of his life, or about us, about me? You've treated me as a villain since I first saw you. Because of Anne Maria? Sorry if I didn´t fell in love stupidly with you.-

Zoey started calling Mike desperately. It was frightening, Vito was so upset ...

\- Don´t worry, you won´t see me anymore. I´m not sure if I´ll ever cease to exist… -. He glared at her intensely. - But I want you to remember this. I don´t love you, and I am part of Mike, I will always be. So it means that somewhere, deep down, he knows that you are not good enough for him or for me.- His words were like a dagger in Zoey´s heart, who wanted to run away.- Mike will tell you this wasn´t him speaking, but it sure Is.- By this part, Zoey really ran away, drowning in her own tears.-

The exchange was quick. Mike´s almost extinct body vanished and he returned outside, hinting that he was back in control, while Vito returned inside. His expression, solid, hard, did not show the slightest remorse. Not even when Manitoba hit him he changed his attitude.

\- I hope ya´re happy now, stupid dingo.- He said.- And I hope ya´ have expressed yourself, because ya´re not allowed to talk anymore.- That was directed at both of us, I guess. He dragged Vito by the arm, away from my ears, so I could not hear what they said.-

I could only see that Manitoba gave him a great sermon, with Svetlana and Chester making moral support. The burly guy seemed to relent and only looked up from the floor to apologize to the others, as I imagined he would. His anger was momentary ... he probably didn´t mean anything of what he said, but he did say it. And boy, it had worked!

From that moment, Mike and Zoey´s relationship had cooled completely. She was hurt and scared, not knowing if she could trust him after hearing what Vito said, thinking that she only bothered him. The others concentrated their efforts on keeping me on watch, and each time it was Vito´s turn, Manitoba came along with him, making sure that he wasn´t manipulated again. His look of constant threat to me amused me more than it frightened me.

Then came the moment when we realized ... we had returned to the show…

The night before, Mike had been looking for us on his own. He himself went into the deepest recesses of his mind, trying to find us! It was so stupid ... I felt motivated enough to make a new move soon. The program was the perfect place to do so, because Mike would be in constant stress, it would be very difficult for him to stay balanced. And best of all ... Zoey was there! This could be enough to leave a vulnerable space in his mind for me to take my chances.

Amid the first challenge, Vito came out. I may have been the culprit since I mentioned Anne Maria last time but what can I say? Playing with other people´s mind was so much fun ... Anne Maria´s presence would mess with Vito´s head, and it would cause Mike to worry even more about Zoey. Things were so problematic that Mike was losing the serenity ... sorry ... it was almost time for me to leave...

When Mike went looking for Zoey that night, Vito was on shift... alone this time. I grinned at him when I saw him coming without Manitoba.

\- Smith let you come alone? -. I joked.- I hope you're not nervous about it.-

He said nothing. But you could tell he wanted to talk. It was so obvious that the others had forced him to remain silent ... We began to hear the insufferable conversation Mike and Zoey were engaging ... stupid and repetitive stereotypes of "I missed you" and "never meant to hurt you." And worst of all was how she looked at us, well, at him, whatever. She was so in love, so excited.

\- Ugh. - I said, showing my repulsion.- If I am to be honest, I thought she would desist when you said all those things to her. What a pity that they are already about to reconcile. Do you know? The funniest thing about these "watch" of yours is that I feel like I´m in therapy: I talk and you listen. Isn´t it a great irony? -.

I heard him say something between his teeth. From the tone, I assumed it was a curse to me. At least I was sure he wasn´t ignoring me completely.

\- You know as well as I do that we are not ready to move forward or "pass on". We can´t leave. You're absolutely right, Vito. Mike can go to hell, same as Zoey!-.

\- Every time you speak to me, you mention her. Is it the same with the others? If it weren´t for all the hatred in your voice, I would say you are jealous.-

I burst out laughing.

\- So it would be strange if I was? I've known Mike for longer than you, Vito. Perhaps we share tastes. Although I can assure you one thing: when I break from here, Zoey will be one of my top priorities. She owes me a rematch, and I can use her to take advantage and getting back at Mike.-

\- You are crazy, man. - He said with disgust.-

\- You're the one who hates her the most. How was your meeting with Anne Maria?-.

Vito opened his mouth to close it almost immediately. His actions were faster than his thoughts, so it took longer to realize when he did something reckless. He shook his head and kept ignoring me. Meanwhile, Mike was doing exactly as I hoped he would… he had just make Zoey laugh, and I knew what was coming. I had known for some time, and I finally was ready.

\- Vito, I´m leaving this place today. I´m telling you so you know what to say when people ask you. It's a shame, because it´s not your fault, you can´t do anything about it, after all.-

\- You are very crazy, man.- He repeated.- You´d better shut up.-

\- Oh, here comes the kiss.-

He knew what I meant. Mike and Zoey finally kissed, all the walls of his mind trembled. It was a normal reaction to all this emotion. Vito stood uncomfortably in his site, sighing with resignation. It was funny: without noticing, she was kissing us too. It wasn´t like we felt directly, but we felt the effects on Mike´s body. Vito was so focused on ignoring this effects of the kiss that he didn´t even see me move the cage´s bars. Because of the strength I applied, I shouted with all my might, and watched with satisfaction that everything worked. I felt like me again: strong, resilient, and in total control over this brain. Nobody knew better how to take advantage of the bumps in Mike´s emotions, and that kiss was what I needed to escape the prison in which I had been locked up.

\- Wow! What are you doing?-. Vito exclaimed, exalted.-

The cage shattered, and it ended like a sad piece of melted metal. I sounded my knuckles as I saw my opponent putting his fists up, getting ready.

\- A battle between us? But what a chance! We have always been the best fighters of this brain.-

However, Vito wouldn´t be able to do anything. I dodged his fists and hit upon his face directly again and again. I was out, and I wasn´t going to let him beat me to cage me again, no matter what. My breath hitched, not by fatigue, but by the intense excitement and fun that circulated inside me. Each hit in Vito´s face or stomach filled me with more vitality. When I got him down, I felt tempted to continue giving him a beating, but was in a hurry. That kiss wasn´t going to be eternal.

\- I guess I was stronger this time.- I said, stepping on his hand. He screamed in pain and looked at me with infinite anger.-

\- When I get my hands on you, I'll ...! -.

The sound of the other´s footsteps was getting closer and closer. I had to hurry.

\- Too bad there´s no more time. Say hello to Mike for me. Tell him that Zoey will be in good hands.- I told him before I left.-

I didn´t need triggers, no special techniques or ornaments. I just closed my eyes, taking advantage of this new vitality I felt, and suddenly I was in the real world, crushing the existence of Mike, confining him to the madness that was to be inside our own head. As I figured, I arrived in the middle of the kiss, and was in such a good mood that I started to have some fun with Zoey´s reaction. I could have crashed her head against the floor, or put my hands around her fragile neck until she begged me for her life ... but wasn´t the time. She soon noticed the difference between in the kiss, but it wasn´t easy for her to escape. When she finally succeeded at separating, I adored seeing the effect of my arrival in her face.

\- _Hello, Zoey. Does this welcome kiss means that you missed me?-._

\- Mal!-. She said with a tear running down her face.- No, no, no. Leave now! You should have been gone! I want you to leave right now! -.

\- Sorry to disappoint you. Don´t worry, I just came to say hello. It´s not the time to stay.- I could not resist putting my hand on her thin neck, paralyzing her from fear.- Are you afraid? Why? It's not like I have a grudge against you for what happened last season. On the contrary, I hope we can spend a good quality time together, like just now.- I joked.-

\- What ... what do you mean? -. she asked, her emotions were between scared and angry.-

\- Zoey, you heard Mike. His nightmares are my home. I really I disappeared for a while, but now have returned. Want to know how? -. I approached her ear and whispered.- Because Mike brought me back.-

\- That can´t be true. Why would he do that? -.

\- He needs me. He needs us all. There are so many things that he hasn´t told you. And there is no therapy to cure that, not even you can. I will remain alive even until all the others have disappeared. Mike cannot stand pain, directed at him or directed at anyone he loves. You think he can bear to see what I think to do with you? -.

I admit I was a little surprised when she bit my hand. I took two steps back and saw her, growling like a tiger. She was brave. I rubbed my injured hand and smiled patiently without resentment.

\- Is this how our relationship is going to be from now on? Well, that would make it more interesting. I like this kind of Zoey.-

\- I don´t care what you like. I'll get Mike back. He is stronger than you are.-

\- We'll have to confirm your obvious mistake ... any other time.- I touched my bottom lip and looked at her with the obvious intention of reminding her what had just happened.- I have to warn Mike that you could bit his lip.-

There came her anger. Zoey knew that, when it was about me, she had Mike´s "permission" to hurt our body to a certain level, and her fury drove a fist into my stomach. Honoring the truth, it could have hurt a little, except that I went back inside Mike´s mind a second before the impact, leaving him to take the blow. Everything was in chaos inside, with everyone else looking for me like crazy. I hid in the deepest subconscious of Mike, in one of those confines only I knew where they could never find me. Soon it would be time to come out again.

\- Arghhh! -. Mike shouted when Zoey hit him in the stomach.-

\- What?! Mike!? -.

The boy, kneeling on the floor, was fighting the pain and looked doubtfully at her.

\- Did I do something wrong? He asked with innocence.- I swore that everything was going on fine.-

\- Mike! -.

Zoey knelt beside him and hugged him with powerful insistence, so much that it scared him. What had just happened? She held him in her arms, not knowing quite what to do. She had no idea how to help him or how to fight against something that lived within him.

\- Mike, I just spoke with Mal.-

His worst fears were confirmed. Immediately he concatenated ideas and understood why she had hit him.

\- Zoey, then ... -.

\- Mike, I forgive you. I just want to say, before you ask something more, that I was never really angry at you, I was just hurt. I know you wanted to find your other personalities because I didn´t believe you when you told me it had been Vito and not you who told me all those horrible things…-.

\- That's what I tried to tell you! I would never try to drove you away!-.

\- But Vito was right about something, same as Mal.- She admitted painfully.- There are many things that I don´t know about you, and now I understand that we cannot solve this, before it becomes worse, unless you start talking about your past.-

\- Wait, Zoey, are you talking about ...? -.

\- Mike, you must. You must tell me why you got locked at the juvie.- Zoey's tone left no room for doubts.-

They remained silent for a few seconds, but soon heard the footsteps of the Chef, who was confirming that everyone was in their huts.

\- Who's there?-. He shouted with imposing character, pointing his flashlight in various directions, searching.-

\- We can´t stay here any longer.- Zoey said.- We´ll talk about this later. I'm on your side, Mike.- She stared earnestly at him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.- Sorry I doubted before. Mike, I promise I´ll help you.-

She entered her hut and Mike ran to his, avoiding Chef. His head was killing him. A painful migraine ran through his entire body, and when he finally managed to lie on his bed, he realized that there was no turning back. He would never have imagined that things would reach the point where Mal would come back again. And he knew that Zoey was right. But ... What wouldn´t he have given to avoid having to dig up those memories ?!

\- There was no one outside, Chris.- Chef said, entering the control room.-

\- That's what you think, Chef.- Chris said, contemplating some interesting recordings from a couple minutes ago.- This season may not be so boring after all. We even have a dramatic kiss already! -. He laughed, entertained.-

Seeing the recording, the Chef's eyes widened.

\- That crazy sick boy again? -.

\- Oh, yes, and we will be sure to force him out. Let's get the big guns! -.

For himself, the Chef thought that neither crazy he would approach Mike within two meters, who now was struggling to sleep after the crazy events that had just occurred. He could only think of what Mal could be plotting, and what he had done a few minutes ago to Zoey. He wasn´t going to forgive him, that was going too far! This time he would give Mal the punishment he deserved. Battling his own thoughts, he finally fell asleep.

None of the other personalities, however, managed to sleep that night. The fear of what was coming exceeded tiredness and fatigue, as they began their persecution of finding Mal.

\- Tomorrow we will have a great episode! -. Chris said, before turning off the central computer.-

TO BE CONTINUED…

So… tell me what you thought about this little extra


	5. Chapter 4: Finding your mentor

**Chapter 4**

 **Finding your Mentor**

\- Attention you slackers! Time to go to the meeting point with Chris!-.

The Chef entered the students' hut with a compelling tantrum, opening the door with a kick and throwing a bucket of iced water to the waked campers. After doing the same with the mentors, the students could also hear their cries of surprise because of such inconsiderate awakening. Zoey, soaked from head to toe, went outside to meet an equally soaked Gwen.

-ZOEY´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- After what happened yesterday, I am more certain than ever that I want to stay as long as possible in the game. If I get eliminated, not only I won´t get the wish, but everybody will soon be at Mal´s mercy. I can´t let the others know he's back, but I must keep helping Mike.- She sighed .- I just hope to get unscathed from this, I admit that I fear him a little. Can you blame me!? -.

Wet as herself, already at the meeting point, Gwen seemed scowling. She had dark circles around her eyes as big as two soccer balls and yawned repeatedly. Obviously, she had not had a good night. Meanwhile, Anne Maria arrived very rested and radiant. She seemed as she was in excellent spirits; she gave Zoey a confident look and walked off to get close to Topher, who folded his arms when he saw her.

\- Why is the relaxed attitude for? You are left without a student, dear..- He said with a model´s polite and hypocritical smile.-

\- I wouldn´t say that´s bad news, Didn´t you see that little girl? -. She scoffed.- She didn´t even reach my heels, and wasn´t as fabulous as other student´s prospects.- She concluded looking inquisitively at him.-

-CONFESIONARIO OF TOPHER-

\- Oh, I know what "Iron Hair" intentions are. - He moved his hand with sarcasm. - She wants us to form a team because otherwise she will go home tonight. Well, the one who´ll decide if that´s going to happen will be me. Do you think I'm so desperate? -.

\- Hey, Vaseline Kid, Chef´s water attack ruined your exquisite hair.- Scott joked near Topher, lifting a little finger in a sarcastic insulting gesture, pretending to be polite. Then, he ruffled Topher´s hair with a hand. - We´ll see if you manage to make a better work in this challenge.- He said before laughing.-

Topher, obviously affected by being touched with so little consideration, gritted his teeth and looked at his mentor with jaded eyes.

-TOPHER´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- Well, maybe just a little desperate. That farmer gets on my nerves, and if I have to choose between him and the girl with clown makeup ... -. He placed both hands in front of him, as if they were his options.- Argh! Is not like any of them is exactly good, but at least Anne Maria doesn´t have the manners of a field´s pig ... or smells like one.-

Chris came in a jeep driven by an intern, bringing in the back seat a small set of pouches. The campers assumed they would be useful for today´s challenge.

\- Good morning, victims! I hope you had a quiet night. Eh, Zoey, Mike? -. He asked, winking in an obvious attempt to ridicule them.-

Both alluded looked away and tried to ignore the devoted stares their teammates gave them. Shawn thoughtfully considered the situation from his own perspective.

-SHAWN´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- Okay, we better order some facts. Mike is in a relationship with Zoey. I mean, could they be more obvious? I saw the previous seasons where they were competing, but apparently they were kind of quarrelling at the beginning of this one. You know what I would have done? Make everyone believe that I was still mad with my girlfriend! It would have been the smartest thing. Now everyone knows his weakness.- He crossed his arms in a judging position.- My case is different, of course. Jasmine could never be considered as a weakness. She is the strongest female competitor; she will be focused on the game because she trust her own abilities. She is the survival´s face! -.

\- So, Shawn, Catch this! -. Chris threw one of the bags and he nimbly caught it with a hand.-

\- What is this?-. When inspecting inside, he felt a twinge of pain.- Ahhh! But what the…?-.

\- These bags contain your weapons for today´s challenge: poisoned paralyzing darts! -. He showed a dart in his hand, letting the intern threw the rest of the bags to the other campers.-

Within seconds, Shawn´s hand seemed to disconnect from the rest of his body and gravity made it drop like dead, to the guy´s horror. No matter how hard he tried to move it, his hand didn´t respond.

\- Oh come on! We had already used thing like stunning our opponents, Chris.- Heather complained, recalling their unfortunate visit to the Serengeti in the third season.-

\- That's right, Heather. Only that this time, the venom is much stronger. The ones we used on "World Tour" had a crippling effect that lasted for five minutes, while this one can last five hours… or an indefinite interval of time.-

\- An indefinite time!? -. Shawn exclaimed, now even more horrified.- You mean I could end up not using my hand again? -.

\- The Interns who tested its effects are still in observation state by the doctors. At the end of the challenge I will answer your question with pleasure.- Chris excused himself with a diplomatic smile.-

Jasmine frowned and attached her bag to her shoulder. She was upset about not winning the previous challenge, despite it being conceived her, and she was as well getting tired of Chris´s cruelty. Beside her, Dawn looked a little worried.

-DAWN´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- Jasmine has a very pure heart, but her dominant personality makes her very easy to affect. I wonder how can I help a person like that. So far it hasn´t been necessary to really advise her as her "mentor", but I suspect that her dependence towards Shawn could bring her problems.- She culminated her phrase with a hand on her chin, considering what she had observed about her student.-

\- Okay, McLean, explain the challenge to us.- Jasmine urged authoritatively. She gave a quick smile to Shawn like a silent promise to avenge his sleeping hand.-

\- As you may have noticed, only students have received the bags full of darts. This is because you will be the participants of a relentless hunt throughout the island, in an attempt to find your own mentors, who will remain hidden in any area you choose, waiting for your student to find you.-

\- And isn´t it a little absurd to suppose that we would hide from our own students? -. Alejandro intervened. All the others agreed that it wouldn´t be logical.- In addition, to do it more fair, now the "Manipulators" have more members than the "Survivors." After all, Dave and I joined the team.- Certainly, after winning the previous challenge, the two of them had been able to join the team of their preference.-

\- That's why the mentors will receive these cute bracelets.- The intern arranged the objects around all the mentors wrists. A red light flickered on the metal surface of the bracelets.- If any other student that is not your own approaches you within 3 meters, you will receive a mild electric shock.- The term "mild" was recognized to be pronounced as a big fat sarcasm.- That will be to ensure us that you´ll be hiding to protect your own physical well-being. The students can use their darts as they see fit. If you bring more mentors than your own, it will count as additional points for your team. The team that achieves to bring more mentors to the waterfall meeting point will be the winner. The number of member´s difference can be a problem, but that's what will make you use your darts with more care.- Explained the host.- Anne Maria, as you don´t have a partner for this challenge, you can hide as you like. If you aren´t found by any team, you won´t have to give them points. Remember, however, you have until the next elimination ceremony to find a new student.-

Anne Maria smiled to herself and glanced towards Topher.

-ANNE MARIA´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- Maybe I´m not being discreet, but is for best. The pretty boy is the only one of this cast which I seem to exert some kind of influence, and since my Vito hasn´t come back yet, I should take any opportunity at hand. Sorry for you, Scott.-

-SCOTT´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- I know what Anne Maria is doing; Do you really think you can steal my student like that? I will show her that she´s wrong.-

\- Inside the bags you´ll also find the keys to remove the bracelets of your mentor´s wrist, thus you can run together back to the waterfall. Okay, mentors, time to hide in the forest. Students, you must use your knowledge about your mentor in order to find him or her: How do you think your mentor would act? What strategy would he/she use? Where would he/she better hide? You have one hour to find them. Mentors, run! -. The Chef launched the same canyon of the previous challenge, but this time he didn´t take the mentors by surprise. They flashed in different directions. The students, meanwhile, took some darts and went after them in a rush.- Activate the bracelets, Chef! -.

Pressing a button on a remote control, the lights were activated on the bracelets, maintaining a bright color. Almost instantly, Gwen felt a shock that almost makes her fall to the ground, electrocuting her completely. She let out a howl of pain and knew it was because Jasmine was very close to her. She quickened her pace to escape the pain and kept away from the tall girl. Her first reaction was to get on the top of a large tree. At least there would pass a while before anyone discovered her. She gasped and tried to calm down. The bad night she had passed stole most of her strength.

\- GWEN´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- It may sound somewhat inconsiderate of me, but I haven´t told Zoey why I decided to play seriously. I've already admitted that I want to help Duncan get out of prison. I know from him because we have been in contact through letters… and messages... and calls ... and maybe I went to visit him a few times ... But is not because I think that our relationship can be saved! You had to see how miserable he feels there. But if I tell that to Zoey, she may lose her respect for me. After I insisted her that she shouldn´t become all crazy about Mike... I have no moral to tell her what to do now. I just hope she finds me soon.-

Dave ran through the woods, looking everywhere. Alejandro was very quick and agile. He could be anywhere! He had no idea where he was supposed to look. A movement in the bushes caught his attention and hurried to shoot one of his darts. A female scream emerged; at least he had shot someone. Apparently, it was another student.

\- Dave! -. Sky yelled, emerging from the bushes with a dart stuck in her right arm.-

\- Sky? -. After the surprise, Dave showed his teeth with a fierce expression. He was about to throw another dart reflexively when the girl begged for mercy with her eyes.-

\- Wait! -. She said, raising her arm like a peace signal.- We are on the same team, remember? Since you won the last challenge, Chris placed you with us. If we both find our mentors, we will ensure two points for the "Manipulators".-

\- And you really know about manipulation, eh? Don´t even think about kissing me to make an alliance with me.- He almost spat the words before turning over to continue his own way.-

Desperate, Sky ran to reach him and walked besides him. Her arm was no longer in communion with the rest of her body. With this defect, there wouldn´t be much advantage for her. It would be best to go in groups.

\- Our mentors are probably the closest to each other in all this show´s history.- She started to say.- I´m sure we'll find them faster if we go together.-

\- No way! I won´t fall into your trap again.-

\- Wait, Dave ... -.

\- Don´t wanna hear you! -.

\- Dave! -.

\- Didn´t you hear me? Don´t wanna go with ... -. His words were interrupted by the sudden feeling of an upcoming attack.-

Out of nowhere, a flying dart was aiming at his leg, but Sky reacted fast enough to step between it and Dave, receiving the impact. From afar, Shawn made a camaraderie gesture with his good hand.

\- Nothing personal, guys! But I must delay the competence.- He said before running away. To his surprise, he passed a strange wooden statue. An invincibility statue! He was lucky. He put it in his bag and continued his way.-

Dave threw some darts at the vest boy, but his aim wasn´t as good as last time. Shawn soon disappeared from their view. A his side, Sky collapsed on the floor. Her right arm and left leg were now asleep. A grimace crossed her face.

\- Ouchhhh.- She sighed.- Well, I better find a refuge somewhere while I wait for the paralysing effect to pass.- She said.- If you want to, you can continue searching for our mentors, Dave.-

-SKY´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- I know what you are thinking, that I did that just to earn Dave´s trut. But we all know that's not possible. I'm really sorry for what I did last season, and I just hope to fix things, even if I have to protect Dave sometimes. I won´t lose to him, but at least I hope to balance our scores a little bit. Let's say I owed him that.-

Not knowing what to say, Dave watched Sky creep and trying to lean on a tree to stand by herself, but it was impossible. A disgruntled expression invaded his face and seemed to struggle with for a moment. Finally, a little against his will, he took a deep breath and crouched next to Sky to provide her the necessary support to stand.

\- What are you doing?-. Sky asked, amazed to see that he lent her his shoulder to lean forward and start bouncing with her good leg.-

\- I have no idea where to look for Alejandro, and if you say that Heather might be with him, then I guess I'll need you to help me find them both. In addition, we may use your darts too.- His expression hardened.- I don´t do this to help you. If I throw another dart, you will be my shield, you know? At the end of the day, you don´t even feel half of your body.-

Without leaving her amazement, Sky gave him a smile and nodded as they continued moving forward together.

Mike found a cave that served him to hide for a while. After receiving a shock by being very close to Topher and Jasmine, he was exhausted. He just needed some time to take a breath and continue. If he knew Shawn enough, he knew that he would soon find him, but had to be aware of the other campers. Suddenly, he felt he wasn´t alone.

\- Mike? -.

He let out a little scream before realizing it was Dawn. They had chosen the same place to hide.

\- Oh, Dawn, what a relief you aren´t another student. I wouldn't bear another shock like that in such a short time.- He said, a little more relaxed. However, her face reflected some anguish.- What´s wrong?-.

\- You must feel terrible.- She told him.- That person is so ... malevolent.-

\- …Did you notice? -.

\- Are you kidding? It's written all over your spirit and corporeity.- She said that as if it was evident.- Have you already told Shawn? -.

\- I haven´t ... why do you ask?-.

\- Because he will go after him.- She assured him.-

\- No offense, Dawn. But Mal made me understand he wants revenge ... but only against me and…-. His face saddened.-… and Zoey.-

\- Precisely. How do you think he wants to achieve it? -.

What did she mean? Mike couldn´t understand her until, like a lightning, the same idea that the strange girl had came to his mind. It was so clear! If Mal wanted to get close to Zoey, he just simply had to assure that both of them remained in the game as much as possible. And preferably…

\- He wants both of us to pair up as mentor and student, is that what you think? -.

Dawn nodded.

\- That's why he´ll want to get rid of Shawn as soon as possible, to force you to find someone else, and he knows that you would certainly look for Zoey within your options to remain in the competition.-

\- I can´t allow that! I must tell Shawn immediately ... -.

Suddenly, his bracelet electrocuted Mike strongly. Someone else was close, dangerously close ... and if Dawn wasn´t being affected ...

\- It´s Jasmine. – Dawn said.- She already found me, thank God. But, Mike, you should run.-

Unable to speak, Mike pushed himself as he could outside the cave and walked away from there. However, a shot on one leg pinned him and he dropped. Soon he saw Jasmine approaching him with a huge victory smile.

\- How good! I found two at once. You are Shawn's mentor, so I can take you straight to him and we´ll have two points in the bag.-

\- Wait, Jasmine! -. Dawn stopped her, forcing her back a little to prevent Mike from receiving another electric shock.- Shawn is the one who must catch him, otherwise ... -.

\- That can be fixed, little mentor.-

Jasmine fired a pair of darts at specific points of Mike´s body, who, to his surprise, felt it vibrate like an alarm without any pain. Somewhat frightened, he begged for mercy.

\- Jasmine, please, I'm sure Shawn is close ... -.

\- We can´t take any risks! I won´t let any member of our team go home tonight.-

When the Australian advanced a couple steps, the vibrating feeling came back, and Mike knew that right now Jasmine was more dangerous than any member of the other team. She was so focused on winning that she didn´t care causing him physical harm by the effect of the bracelet. With her hands covering her mouth, Dawn thought of what she could do to help her friend. A daring idea came to her ming and ran towards her student at full speed.

\- Now it´s time to listen to your mentor, Jasmine.- She said daringly.- I apology beforehand.- She snatched Jasmine´s hat and threw it at Mike´s head.-

\- Hey! -. Her student cried.- What was that for? -.

A strange sound caught her attention. It sounded like someone taking a deep breath. Turning her head, she saw that now Mike could move his hands, he removed the darts Jasmine had pierced on his body and pressed the same points attempting to re-enable them. Astonished, Jasmine saw the boy getting back to his feet and jumping a few steps back, away from her. When he was finally safe, he put his hands at his sides, looking reproachfully at them.

\- Hey, Sheila! Did ya´ become insane? -. Manitoba asked, outraged by such a rude welcoming.- Winning isn´t everything, and if ya´ ask me, ya' re helping the team in the wrong way.-

\- What's wrong with Mike? -. Jasmine asked, still surprised.-

\- Last name´s Smith, and the name´s Manitoba. – He said, shaking his legs and preparing to run.- This poison will do it´s effect more slowly, but it will. I must hurry! See ya at the meeting point, girls, Don´t let the gelatin covered hair monkey catch ya! -. He shouted before leaving in a rush.-

\- Gelatin covered ...? -. Dawn started to say.-

\- Get down! -.

Jasmine pushed Dawn down and managed to save her from one of Topher´s darts. The boy pronounced a swearing because of his failure. He hurried back; knowing he couldn´t beat Jasmine now that she was alert. He should concentrate on finding Scott.

He thought he heard a woman's scream, it was a voice that he knew. He sighed and continued to swear at his damn fate.

\- Help! -. Anne Maria shouted from her hideout in the forest.- Do something about this electric thing! -.

\- I'm not your student; I can´t do anything without a key.-

However, Anne Maria pounced on him and managed to take his bag. Then reached inside it and pulled out a golden key. Quickly, she introduced it and got her bracelet removed from her wrist. When the pain faded, she exhaled with relief. Topher looked at her blankly.

\- How come I **did** have your key? -.

\- Oh, I took it from the intern when he put on my bracelet. They didn´t have anyone to carry it, so I gave it to the best student prospect. I put it in your bag when you weren´t looking.- She explained it with genuine pride for herself.-

\- You´re still with that! -.

\- Of course, pretty boy. Don´t you see? Now that you have found me, you have just ensured a point for us. If you find Scott, you´ll have another point, and you certainly won´t be eliminated if you help the team win.-

In conflict with his thoughts, Topher snatched his bag from Anne Maria.

\- You have to stop wanting to control me. I will decide what´s better for me. If you are such a valuable mentor, then prove that you can teach me something.- He said with an arched brow.-

\- Oh, that will be a real pleasure.- She answered, explaining him what they should do next.-

\- I see Alejandro! -. Sky cried, elated, pointing with her good arm at a mountain.-

\- It´s him!-. Dave shouted, euphoric.-

However, they only saw a part of him. Alejandro had hidden at the foot of the mountain, where moss and branches made them difficult to locate him. Both students approached a little and could hear two electric shocks from a couple of bracelets. Confused, they watched as Heather walked away from what appeared to be ... a passionate kiss with Alejandro? Dave took the keys from their bags and used them to free their mentors.

\- Don´t tell me you both used this challenge to go and ... make out? ... -. Sky started to say without fitting her own amaze.- Do you have any idea all we had to walk to find you? -.

When they saw them carefully, it was evident what they had been doing while hiding together: Alejandro´s hair was messy as his clothes. There was still a passionate blush on Heather´s cheeks! Outraged, Dave and the Sky looked reproachfully at them. Alejandro stood and shook the dust from his shirt away, while Heather escaped to a corner with an angry expression, looking at another direction.

\- When you grow up a little more, you will realize that true love conquers all difficulties, don´t you think so too, Heather? -. Alejandro joked, but received a snort as an answer.-

\- Yeah right, as if these lovebirds understand any of that.-

-HEATHER´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- It's not what it seems! I just decided to hide with him and kiss him in order to make him believe that everything is back to normal. I haven´t missed him, nor have I been fighting my desire to hug him or to kiss him.- She pulled her hair with a desperate gesture.- I won´t fall for him again! -.

-ALEJANDRO´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- The spark is still there, I know it, everybody knows it and, most of all, Heather knows it too. That was the most magical kiss we've had in months. Maybe it was the excitement of the moment that made us feel like… you know… preys.-

-SKY´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- I can´t believe I have suffered so much to find that pair of ungrateful mentors. They owe me and Dave a big one! -. Her eyes became dreamy.- Dave had been so kind and brave during this challenge.- She focused again.- That´s why I respect him! I know he doesn´t see the same way as before…-.

Dave noted that he was still helping Sky walking. Without thinking twice, he let go of her and she fell to the ground again.

\- I don´t have to carry you anymore. Come on, mentors! We have less than twenty minutes to return to the waterfall. - Dave said.-

\- But, Dave, look what you do! -. Alejandro called him. - That's no way to treat a lady, and certainly not one of Sky´s caliber, beauty and skills.-

In a gallant and overwhelming act of manhood, Alejandro rose Sky in his arms like a princess, causing both Heather and Dave to observe with their mouths wide open in surprise. Dave forced himself to ignore the discomfort he felt.

-DAVE´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- I have the strength to do that too. Does he think I´m a wimp? He just kissed with Heather and now he flirts with Sky, What kind of mentor do I have!? -.

With a high tension between the four of them, the group of "Manipulators" started running towards the meeting point.

Meanwhile, Zoey was getting exhausted. She was running out of time and had not yet found Gwen. She swore that she knew her so well! But lately she wasn´t so sure. What did she really know about her mentor? She admired Gwen and considered her a good friend, but didn´t really know her strategies as well as had thought. She was starting to get depressed when collided with someone running in the opposite direction. A familiar voice brought her back to reality.

\- But if it's you, Sheila! -. Manitoba gave her a huge smile.- Nice to see ya. At last I find a true ally. Why ya´ running in this direction? The gothic girl is over there. - He pointed to the other side.-

\- Manitoba? -. She asked, impressed. - Jasmine´s hat! So the triggers still work.-

Manitoba raised an eyebrow and accommodated his (Jasmine´s) hat.

\- Glad to meet again, too.-

\- What? Oh, sorry.- She laughed nervously.- It´s just that everything is been crazy and chaotic with Mike lately.- She smiled at him.- Believe me, right now I'm glad it's you who has come out.-

Manitoba's expression loosened and smiled meekly. Zoey saw he had made a lasso with some branches and leaves he had found. "As skilled as ever", she thought.

\- What are you going to do with that? -.

\- Me? No, no, this is for you, Sheila.- Manitoba said as he handed it to her. She looked at him, confused.-You´re a smart gal, but the treasure hunter´s me. Your mentor is there, and ya need to use that to climb the tree where she´s hiding right now.-

\- How do you know it?-.

\- I can detect and track any treasure, wild animal, reward ... or prey, in my surroundings.- He acted a little cocky.- Now if ya´ll excuse me, that weird fella should be here any moment. If I were ya, I would go where I said and begin climbing.-

Cheered and moved, Zoey nodded at him. Manitoba was always very helpful in the challenges, and something told her that he was doing these things for Mike´s sake as well. Unlike Vito, or Mal, she trusted him more.

\- Thank you! See you at the waterfall! -.

\- Take care, Sheila.- He waved in goodbye, and adjusted the hat that didn´t belong to him.-

In less than a minute, Shawn appeared among some trees, surprised to find Mike with Jasmine´s hat. If he remembered past seasons, that could only mean something.

\- Are you the "explorer" personality? -. He asked.-

\- Manitoba Smith, at your service, pal.- Both of them shook their hands.-

\- The first one that came out caught me off guard when he appeared.- He was referring Vito.- I am now aware of my mentor´s strange behavior. We must go quickly to the waterfall! There isn´t much time left.-

\- Then I hope ya´re ready, kid.- Manitoba cracked his fingers and started running, followed closely by Shawn.-

Along the way, both saw Topher and Anne Maria, who were still searching for Scott. Nimbly, Manitoba took some darts from Shawn´s bag and shot the two opponents. One shot reached Anne Maria´s leg, while other reached Topher´s arm. However, it was enough to leave them behind. Surprised, Shawn smiled.

-SHAWN´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- This one is a mentor I can respect! He has all the skills that a survivor must have. Oh, well, suddenly I feel more relieved to have Mike as a partner. I´ll make sure that there is always a hat near him.-

A painful cry caught Anne Maria´s attention, who had fallen into a mud puddle. Frightened, she leaned back as she could. Scott emerged covered with mud all over his body, to the Topher´s displeasure.

\- It's about time you got here! Take off this thing! -.

Topher pulled another key from his bag and released Scott from his bracelet. He must have imagined ... a character like that belonged to the mud and the dirt.

\- Well, don´t just stand there, help me! -. Anne Maria screamed, pointing at her shot leg.-

\- I don´t think so, sister. Come on, student, Alejandro and Heather are on their way with the others. We don´t need her to win.-

For a moment, Anne Maria´s face reflected concern. She cast a glance at Topher, who considered his options.

\- Wait, Scott.- He said.- Zoey is now heading to find Gwen, we can´t take any risks here. Help me carry her.-

\- What?-. Scott replied.-

\- Do you want to be the cause of a tie? Or even worse, do you want to make us lose? If something happens to Alejandro or Heather and we fail…-.

\- Oh, all right, all right! -. He nodded without excitement.- Let´s go.-

Silently, Anne Maria dedicated Topher a confident smile.

At the top of her tree, Gwen was getting desperate. There were only five minutes left and no sign of Zoey. Suddenly, she heard her voice approaching, searching for her.

\- Gwen! Gwen! -.

\- Finally!-. Gwen waved her student, who finally glimpsed her in at the top.-

\- Manitoba was right! Come on, Gwen, time to come down.- Zoey threw the noose she had borrowed and each girl grabbed one end.- I will hold it from here, tie it up to your waist so you can get down without hurting yourself.-

\- Excellent. I´ll be down in a second, Zoey.-

Chris waited at the waterfall, where Alejandro, Heather, Dave and Sky had arrived in haste.

\- And here comes two points for the "Manipulators" team! Excellent, Sky, Dave. good teamwork!-.

Jasmine and Dawn came around the same time as Shawn and Manitoba.

\- Oh! And we have a draw so far. It seems that now everything depends on the missing couples. Aren´t you getting excited, people?-.

\- I hope you hurry up Zoey, If Scott and Anne Maria come first, we are doomed!.- Jasmine said in a lament.-

 **Oh, right, Zoey must hurry.**

\- Damn! -. Manitoba shouted. That had felt very close.- Where the hell are you hiding, grungy little rat?! -.

All the others, including Chris and the Chef, looked at him surprised. For them, Mike was just talking to himself, or rather ranting.

 **Maybe Shawn is safe for this challenge, but there is someone else who is not.**

In an unexpected show, Manitoba seemed to struggle to keep control. His body began to contract and obliged him to beat himself at everybody´s sight. Shawn wanted to approach him and help but didn´t know how to defend his mentor from himself.

\- Mike? Or ... Manitoba? Whoever you are! What's wrong with you?!-.

The body remained still and, after a few seconds, the head lifted revealing a grim smile. Shawn froze and couldn´t do anything when Mal ran took his bad away from him, getting away.

\- No!-. Shawn yelled. This could cost them their victory! -. Come back, Mike! -.

Gwen was almost touching the floor when a dart hit both her legs. She was paralyzed, same as Zoey, who had been attacked the same way. When they turned to see who was it that had shot them, they saw Mal´s figure looking threatening at them from a safe distance. His shots were damn precise. He smiled before returning to run. Zoey gasped.

\- No! Gwen, come on, we have to move as we can.-

\- But Zoey, I can´t.- Gwen said, frustrated at not being able to stand.-

During the last seconds, Topher, Anne Maria and Scott made it to the waterfall, completing an overwhelming victory for their team. Chris gave the signal and Zoey and Gwen knew they had ruined the "Survivors" opportunity to win.

\- It can´t be!-. Jasmine shouted.-

Furious, she approached Mike, ready to fight if necessary. What had he achieved with that? It was obvious that he was the one who would go home that night. She was about to knock him out if that wasn´t for Shawn, who stopped her.

\- Wait, Jasmine! He´s coming back.-

Indeed, when he returned to the waterfall, Mal disappeared, leaving Mike back in control.

\- What happened?-. The boy asked, oblivious to everything that had happened in the last minutes.-

While the "Manipulators" were celebrating, the "Survivors" prepared for a painful ceremony. However, everyone agreed on who would be out. For now, the night fell as fast as the bad news of their defeat. Seated by the waterfall, Chris held the marshmallows with delighted anticipation.

\- I must admit that I didn´t see that coming. What a great way to ruin your team´s game, Mike! -.

The boy, with his head down, just wanted to disappear from the Earth´s surface.

\- Well, here I have the votes, and I must say that we all know what will happen ... -.

\- Don´t say it, I think everyone will be better off without me.- Mike didn´t want to go through that suffering. He stood up, ready to leave, when the contents of the bag he wore accidently rolled over the floor.- Oh, sorry! -.

\- Just a moment…-. Chris said.- You found the invincibility statue!-.

At his seat, Shawn opened his eyes, realizing what had happened. He had forgotten that statue! And Mal had taken his bag. They definitely were dealing with a hell of a character!

\- That means Mike is safe.- Chris sentenced.- Well, this puts us in a difficult situation, because the only vote that wasn´t for Mal was for ... -. He made his usual dramatic pause.- Gwen! -.

\- What?-. Gwen dropped her jaw.- That can´t be ... no, wait, who the hells voted for me instead of Mike? -. Suddenly, she realized the only logical answer.- Wait ... Zoey? -.

Zoey looked at her desperately, trying to make her understand something that she knew was impossible to forgive. But Gwen found herself unable to get angry, and was now looking at her ex-student begging for forgiveness with her eyes about to surrender to tears of guilt. The team members contained some gasps, and Mike, despite being relieved to stay, felt sorry for Zoey.

 **I told ya´ she was a loyal one.**

Was he going mad, or had he just heard Manitoba´s voice?

\- Gwen, I'm so sorry, I have no excuse ... I just ... -.

Gwen stopped her from talking with a hand gesture.

\- It's okay…-. She touched Zoey´s arm, despite being visibly affected, managed to smile at her.- I guess that when it comes to a special person in your life, you tend to do crazy stuff in order to protect them.-

Zoey didn´t know why, but now felt that she understood Gwen perfectly, and vice versa. They got into a hug before Chris forced them to separate. Mike, meanwhile, understood what Mal had wanted since the beginning. He had always gone after Gwen in this challenge; He had guessed that Zoey wouldn´t have voted for him too.

Mike clenched his fists helplessly.

\- Well, Gwen, it's time for you to take the leap of shame, bungee version! -.

Chef grabbed her as he had previously done with the others and held her with the strap. Gwen was terrified when she saw the height.

\- Wait! -. She managed to get a paper out her pocket and looked at Zoey desperately.- Zoey, here!-.

She didn´t need to say more. Just before Chris ruthlessly pushed Gwen to her legendary rebound, Zoey managed to take the paper from her hand, knowing it must have been something important to give it away so insistently. Gwen´s scream echoed throughout the island. Mike approached Zoey curiously.

\- What is that?-.

Zoey read the paper´s content and immediately put her hand on Mike's shoulder, visibly excited and moved towards Gwen. However, Chris didn´t let them talk.

\- Now! Let's see if there are more betrayals tonight. Team "Manipulators", You are the winners tonight, but one of you had a limited time to find another student. Anne Maria, unless you have good news, you will be the next to leave today ... -.

\- I am pleased to announce that I have a new student!.- She said with a triumphant tone.- It´s Topher.-

\- Ha! As if!-. Scott said.- Don´t think you can take him so easily. My student will never…-.

However, Topher stood up and, leaving Scott´s side grimly, positioned himself next to the girl with the giant superiority smile. Stunned, Scott was speechless.

\- UHHHHH! -. Chris scoffed.- Apparently, there **was** another betrayal done by a student. Anne Maria, this act saves you and puts Scott on the brink of elimination. Like her, you have time until the next elimination ceremony to find another student. Or you´ll go home! -.

Directing a hatred look at Anne Maria and Topher, Scott grumbled and walked away from the waterfall kicking everything in his path. They would pay, they´ll certainly pay!

\- He seems to be angry. Hey, don´t you kick the cameras! -. Chris groaned and sighed. Immediately he put a huge smile directed to the other cameras.- At last we began to see a little more of the student´s nature! They are very clever, aren´t they? Who will be the next contestant to be eliminated? And will we see more alliances and betrayals with tragic consequences in their relationships? Find out in the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA: MENTORS AND STUDENTS!-.

Approaching each other quietly as everyone else returned to the huts, Mike and Zoey returned to talk.

\- Hey, thanks for supporting me today ... -. He thanked her.- But now everyone will think badly of you.-

\- It can be fixed.- Zoey was too excited to let that affect her.-

\- What did Gwen give you?-.

She paused, took the paper and showed it to him. Mike had the same reaction as her when he read it.

\- Mike, do you see? It´s Duncan´s cell phone number! Gwen surely had been calling to that number from the island when everyone else was asleep. That´s why she was so tired! The important thing is that we finally have it... the only person who knows about your life at the juvie ... we can now contact him and ask him directly.-

TO BE CONTINUED…

Took me a little while, but I finally translated it XD

Hope you enjoyed it :p


	6. Chapter 5: Jealousy?

**CHAPTER 5**

 **Jealousy?**

Scott was in such a bad mood that had barely been able to sleep during the night. Whenever he was about to relax, the Vaseline´s boy and the frame of human hair´s image came into his head. He had perfectly imagined Anne Maria´s intentions, but had neglected to believe that Topher could leave him.

-SCOTT´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- Well, you know what? I don´t care what those two do from now on. Luckily for me, there´s a person available for me to team up with.- He seemed to hesitate for a moment.- However, it´s obvious that Zoey doesn´t really trust me since the fourth season. But if we don´t work together, we´ll both go home! -.

The dining room, which consisted of a separate hut with two long tables and fourteen chairs (two of which would never be filled again) was quite lively at breakfast time, despite the disgusting food Chef had given them. Shawn studied his mentor carefully, wondering when he would see another sample of his survivor´s skills and agility. No matter how much he looked at Mike, he seemed so silly and clumsy that, if it weren´t for what he had seen yesterday, he wouldn´t have believed that Mike could had personalities like Manitoba, Vito, Chester or Mal, who had been the only ones he had seen in public until now.

Jasmine, sitting next to Shawn, shared his interest about the boy, but not with the same enthusiasm. She had felt outshined during the previous challenges.

-JASMINE´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- Someone´s got to tell Mike that the only one who can wear this hat is me.- She exclaimed, pointing at her own fedora.- And worst of all is that Shawn is dazzled by the things he had seen him do. The Australian accent and the survival skills are supposed to be my trademarks. Do I also have to be a burly Italian guy and a crazy maniac for my boyfriend to recover his interest in me? -. She finished with a annoyed look in her face.-

\- It wasn´t that impressive.- Jasmine whispered.-

\- Are you kidding? Manitoba managed to evade the poisoned darts! -. Shawn exclaimed excitedly, pointing at his mentor.- When did you learn to do that? -.

Mike stopped his spoon, filled with strange edible contents, halfway to his mouth and shrugged when Shawn asked.

\- I don´t know. I never knew where my personalities got their abilities from. I keep some of those skills on my own, but now I have checked that it's them who really have them. Manitoba surely was the one to learn on his own about survival´s stuff.-

\- Fascinating.- Shawn answered while, at his side, Jasmine scowled and grumbled in another direction.- And you never have been able to control when your personalities go out? I´d really like to discuss some things with Manitoba ... -. He seemed to think better about it.- But the other one, the insane one, don´t let him out, please.-

As Mike explained that it was impossible for him to control, Zoey, who was sitting a few seats away, felt Scott´s hand resting on her shoulder.

\- Tonight any of us could be expelled. The best we can do is to form an alliance, don´t you think? -. Told the red-haired guy.-

Zoey looked at him with disgust and shook off his hand from her shoulder. However, she didn´t say anything. Scott smiled to himself.

\- Ha! You are so convinced that I´m right that you can´t even deny my offer!-.

\- This could end up being a reward challenge.- Zoey said, staring at her dish.-

\- Or it could be an elimination one and we´d be the joyful jumpers of McLean´s Waterfall.-

Zoey finally looked at him and wrinkled her face; with her eyes transmitting that she could pounce on him and kick him up until she got tired if he dared to play dirty on her. However, Scott did not flinch. His smile deepened as he extended a hand.

\- You don´t have to accept right now for good.- He told her.- We only have to announce the happy news tonight at the slightest sign of danger at the ceremony. If it is a reward, as you said, I won´t force you to do anything.-

\- All right. You better don´t be tricking me, be honest.- Zoey said as she shook, reluctantly, the extended hand before her.-

-SCOTT´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- As if playing fair was one of my qualities! -.

-ZOEY´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- It's my fault for getting Gwen eliminated. Oh, the things I do for Mike! And now with Scott chasing me to save his own neck, I have no choice but to ally with him so I don´t end up the same as my mentor.- She sighed like she was already defeated.-

For a moment, her eyes met Dawn´s, who looked dazed for some reason. She approached her and whispered to Zoey as if she was afraid of being overheard by a police guard or something.

\- I wouldn´t recommend you to do that.- She urged Zoey.- Scott´s not one to trust.-

\- I don´t have many options, Dawn. Scott is the only one available right now.-

\- But…-.

Her sweet voice was cut off by the speakers.

\- Good morning, campers! I hope you enjoyed your breakfast, courtesy of our talented Chef Gourmet ... -.

Anne Maria snorted with sarcasm. Beside her, Topher could not help chuckling.

\- But right now it´s time for today´s challenge. Run to the new, recently armed and extremely evident platform that our interns built!-.

Everyone rushed to the call, but Alejandro took his chance and dragged Dave to his side for a moment.

\- Wait, my friend, there´s no rush.- Dave looked at him, puzzled.- I would like to give you a few tips. How could I consider myself as your mentor if I fail in that duty? -.

\- What are you talking about? what advice? -.

Alejandro directed his gaze towards Sky, who was now following Heather, both decided to exit the room. Normally, Dave would have reacted with his natural, throaty growl. But this time, he just shrugged and looked away, ignoring the girl. Alejandro, however, would not be deceived by his attitude.

\- Whether is for revenge or for other reasons ... I want to help you get your way with Sky.-

\- We completed the challenge together once, that's all. What do you mean by "get my way"? -.

\- Oh, come on, Dave, for me it´s clear that Sky is completely and madly in love with you.- He expressed himself with such certainty and confidence that Dave could not help to surprise.-

\- Yes of course! That's why she betrayed me last season ... -. He said with sarcasm.-

\- Only fool men live in the past.- He coughed.- But I´m not saying this because I want you to forgive her ... it´s rather for strategic reasons.- He crossed his arms proudly.- Obviously you're not the gallant type, but you should take advantage when you are of a lady´s liking.-

\- I'm not like you, Alejandro ... -. Dave started to say, pointing himself with resignation.- I'm not exactly a Casanova.-

\- You don´t need to be one. I like to think it's all about attitude. Want to get Sky manipulated this time, or would you rather remain to be the desperate heartbroken boy chasing a vengeance like a dog chases his bone? I offer you the chance to win not only the loyalty of Sky, but to get her to play **for** you.-

Dave didn´t know how to respond. The idea didn´t sound bad at all.

-DAVE´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- Alejandro promised to help me win. Even if I can´t fully trust him, what he is saying sounds tempting. Getting Sky to do what I want! -.

\- Okay. I can follow your advice, mentor. Let´s do this.-

After smile to celebrate his success, Alejandro leaned to whisper his ideas into Dave´s ear. He paid much attention, even if his face showed an indecisive expression.

\- You sure these things… work? -.

\- Dave, I have Latin blood, romance is in my veins, like cunning. Now go.- He sent him away with a wave of his hand.-

Dave ran swift as an arrow before Sky left the dining room and stretched out the door for her. Surprised, the girl hesitated slightly.

\- Um ... it's the least I can do after, you know, after you helped me out with the previous challenge. Yeah… that!-. He laughed nervously. - I have been an ogre with you, but I pay my debts. If possible, I will help you this time.- He smiled and was surprised to see how Sky looked in all directions, as if wondering if that was real.-

\- Oh, well, then I'm glad. I hope that we can get along again.- She said slowly.-

\- Well, you can´t blame me for wanting to be around you, since you've always been fantastic ... -. His stupid habit of speaking too much would condemn him. He could see how Alejandro ran a finger across his neck, telling him to cut the conversation.- I mean, no problem.- Then he continued on his way without waiting for another response from Sky.-

\- SKY´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- What was that all about? For a moment I thought the old Dave came back! The one who was always behind my back and cared for me ... but as soon as he could, he just took off without waiting. It's so strange, as if he wanted to reconcile with me and also wanted to stay away. What am I supposed to think now? -.

-ALEJANDRO´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- There is no better way to get yourseld into a girl´s head than sending confusing signals.- He explained with pride.- Hinting that he doesn´t hate her, but also that he is no longer crazy about her, is the ideal way to get Sky fight with herself in order to draw Dave´s attention again. Reminds me of Heather, in a way.- He laughed.- They can´t stand being ignored or not being stared at by the guy they like.-

Heather gave Dave a suspicious look and scolded Sky with a brow gesture. She wouldn´t even bother to forbid them anything. As long as their flirting didn´t get in the way of winning the challenges, she didn´t mind Sky having a romance with that weakling, even if she didn´t understand what her student had seen in him. Alejandro walked beside her for a while on their way to the platform.

\- Young Love, almost as pure as ours. - He joked.-

\- You have to be kidding me. If that's what you call "love" .-

\- A fairly poisonous observation coming from someone who kisses with such passion.-

Heather almost lost her balance, but she controlled herself and clenched her teeth at the Spanish guy with disdain.

\- You're on thin ice with me, Alejandro. I will never trust you when there is money or prizes at stake. We can only be together when one of us gets eliminated.-

\- Then I'll assure that you get eliminated soon, my sweet **flor**.- He blew a kiss towards her, who looked at him angry.- It´s the best for both of us, believe me.-

As the entire group came to the platform, a general exclamation of horror was heard. It didn´t only looked like it would fall at any time, but was built specifically at the edge of a tremendously high cliff, and the possible fall from there promised a deep dip in a dark watered hole surrounded by jagged rocks. When they looked up instead, the platform also had a set of worryingly installed trapezes (one fell just as they arrived) that extended until the other side of the ravine. Chris greeted them with a broad smile.

\- In case you have not guessed, the today´s challenge is quite simple, if you ask me. All you have to do is get to the other end of this ravine.- He explained as if it was a piece of cake.- No tricks, no traps, just a simple challenge of strength and agility.-

\- Oh please!-. Scott shouted.- The other end is, at least, 700 meters away. Let me guess, swinging on trapezes this time?-.

\- Very clever, Scott.- Chris joked.- The main goal is to get across, but if you don´t trust the strength of your arms ... the couples have the option of taking another path. In this challenge, you can use the trapezes or you can swim across until the other end! I have prepared these aquatic equipment and oxygen tanks for those who prefer the last option. When you reach the other side, you will have to climb the vertical ladder installed for you to use. Each option is perfectly valid, but has it´s restrictions: if you choose using the trapezes and you fall into the water, you must restart the tour again. And for divers, do not waste your oxygen, because otherwise it won´t be enough to complete the journey. Because of that, you can always come back to seek for more tanks here at the starting point if needed.- The host explained.- The first team to get all its members complete the challenge wins. "Survivors" and "Manipulators", are you ready? -.

Scott pulled Zoey near him, implying that they would work together. Chris looked at them reproachfully.

\- Teams have not merged yet, Scott. You cannot work with Zoey.-

\- We wouldn´t be working "together" exactly.- He explained.- She would get to the other side of the cliff for her team and I would get there for mine. But we can support each other as a gesture of solidarity, right? I mean there´ll be a team who is going to lose a member tonight anyway, right? So one of us surely will have to switch teams.-

\- Well, that's true.- Chris thought considering the idea.- Don´t press your luck, but I´m letting you work as you like this time. At the end of the day, that only means there´ll be more pain for me to enjoy.- He finished with a bright and sadistic smile.-

\- Did you hear that, mate? -. Scott felt Mike´s gaze burning his back. Turning over, he found that, indeed, the guy was looking at them in disbelief. Mike knew how much Zoey hated him, but now she wasn´t scolding him for all that familiarity. Scott dedicated him a pearled and cocky smile as he walked away with a disgusted Zoey.- Let´s go, girl.-

-MIKE´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- Are you serious? Dang it! Before I was relieved for not being eliminated instead of Gwen, but without her here, Scott can do almost whatever he pleases, and he´s already using Zoey as a shield. He knows that none of us can mess with him without damaging the team. - He crossed his arms.- He´s just as sneaky as always.-

\- I think we can go by the well ... -. Scott grabbed her strongly by the arm, forcing her to look at him.-

\- **´ . .-**

\- Do you still have that phobia because of Fang? We don´t even know if he's here! The island vanished, remember? -.

\- I´m not taking any risks.- He remained firm in his resolution.- The island didn´t disappeared, it sank! Where do you think that sharks live? -.

Zoey sighed, resigned.

\- Okay, you win. We will go by the trapezes.- She looked down and felt a slight fear.- Is not that I doubt of my strength, but ... -.

\- Girl, you don´t need to do anything. Consider it as a gift this time, I will help you cross. Don´t forget that I am the only one with the confidence to remain hanging longer than anyone ... most of the time.-

-ZOEY´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- About Scott wanting to help me out in this challenge ... I don´t know if I should be happy about it or better have a deadly fear. Would he be able to let me fall on purpose? -.

Mike almost didn´t hear Shawn, who got him out of his trance, forcing him to stop watching Scott with hatred.

\- …What do you think?-.

\- Huh? Well ... yeah, whatever you say.- He answered.- What were you saying? -.

Shawn hit his own hand against his forehead in anguish.

\- From above! I think we can get there faster if we use the trapezes.- He repeated his idea.-

\- Oh, I get it.- Mike looked down again and swallowed soundly.- I guess it's okay, it's just a task that requires much physical skills.-

\- That's perfect for you, bro! Come on, let´s go!-.

Jasmine clenched her fists and almost dragged Dawn to follow the pair of boys.

\- We'll go with the trapezes too! -. She shouted, hoping for Shawn to hear her.-

\- Jasmine? I thought you were going through the water ... -. Said the boy.- I thought it would be the most logical choice for you.-

-JASMINE´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- What does he means by "the most logical choice"?! Does he think that Mike does have what it takes to use the trapeze but not me? This situation is beginning to tire me.-

-SHAWN´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- With the fragile partner she has, I thought Jasmine would decide to guide her through the water. After all, she is the strongest and smartest competitor. I guess she must have a planshe always does.- He said with admiration.-

\- Jasmine, given our lack of synchrony lately, I´d advice for us to take the other route.- Dawn said calmly.-

The Australian girl contemplated her mentor, not having any intentions of discussing with her.

\- No. Going from above means going faster, so we will reach the other side faster, gaining points to our team.- Her tone left no room for discussion. However, Dawn pouted and insisted.-

\- Wanting to do this just to compete for Shawn´s attention is not the most intelligent strategy.- She told her.- If you paid a bit more attention, you would realize that he's just ... -.

\- Don´t need your advice on these things! -. She cut her off.- This is not about Shawn, or his stupid fascination about Mike´s personalities. As if that was something good and interesting! I´ll show him ... -. She said, moving away from her mentor.-

Dawn looked down, sighed and prayed that things would go well. Jasmine´s jealousy took her by surprise.

-DAWN´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- Jasmine´s love for Shawn completely blinds her at times. As if she wanted him to admire only her. Doesn´t she realize that he loves her? Mike isn´t a threat to their relationship at all. However ... Mal could certainly be... -.

\- As much as I hate getting my hair wet, we´d better go by the well.- Said Anne Maria and Topher at the unison.-

Their own sync surprised both of them.

\- I know! I mean, none of us would hang on those trapezes for more than two seconds.- Anne Maria said.-

\- The sooner we finish this challenge, the sooner we can go rest and take care of our looks. It shouldn´t be too difficult for you, being the makeup expert you are.-

Whether it was a flattering compliments to soften her or not, Anne Maria gave a gentle tap on Topher´s shoulder, thanking the gesture.

-TOPHER´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- Okay, maybe I was wrong about the girl after all. She has proved that she thinks like me, and we all know that great minds think alike. The closer we are, the less likely it´ll be that she betrays me.-

\- All right, guys! Start! Let the slaughter begin!.- Announced a funny Chris.-

The first to take the diving equipment were Alejandro and Dave, who had to get down from the cliff through hanging stairs. They would definitely be taking the long way, but Alejandro wasn´t going to risk and wait until Dave fell into the water because of his weak arms, forcing them to start again for (who knows?) an unlimited number of times. When they saw that Heather and Sky had made the same decision and they took their own equipment, Alejandro nudged Dave.

\- What…? Oh, I get it.- The boy said.- Sky, allow me.- He said before helping the girl putting the oxygen mask on her diving suit.- You also did this during the first challenge. You must be very good at swimming.-

\- Hey! Hurry! -. Heather cried, and half her body was already on the hanging stairs.-

\- Yes, I'm coming!-. She gave Dave a tender smile, thanking him, and followed her mentor.-

Alejandro winked at Dave to congratulate him and the two of them began their way down too.

\- All right, let's see if I still have the touch like when I practiced with my cousins.- Scott said, taking a jump that took him to the first trapeze, hanging from it.- I knew it! -. He looked at Zoey.- What are you waiting for? -.

\- Well ... I do not know if your idea is ... -.

\- Heavens! That I can stay here long enough doesn´t mean you should let me do it. Come on! Aren´t you Commando Zoey? -.

She seemed offended, and thereafter, as nimbly as she jumped, she grabbed Scott´s feet and pushed herself to the next trapeze, advancing faster than him. Scott looked surprised. Zoey could not help smiling cynically.

\- Yes, yes I am.-

-SCOTT´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- Hmph ... show off ... -.

\- I know you said you'd help me, but I´d feel bad letting you do all the work. – Zoey continued, advancing to another trapeze.- Instead, we should move forward this way. You go one, I´ll go one ... it´ll be safer that way.-

-ZOEY´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- There´s no way I´d trust my life to Scott! I prefer to complete the task by myself.-

They managed to advance a few more trapezes, starting to feel a strong burning sensation in their arms. It would be a tiring way. Shawn was launched after them, taking the first trapeze smoothly.

\- Come on, Mike! Hurry up! -.

Before Mike could even jump after his student, Jasmine pushed him aside, showed a magnificent pirouette in the air and caught holding on the trapeze that was even ahead of Shawn´s. Both of the boys stared at her in amazement.

\- Sorry, Mike, I didn´t notice you were there.- She excused herself with false modesty. She winked at Shawn at smiled at him.- I´ll see you at the other side, strong boy.-

She moved quickly, leaving them behind. Dawn approached them sighing.

\- Weren´t you supposed to ... you know, go together? -. Mike asked her.-

\- Yes, I guess.- Dawn answered, sighing again.-

But Jasmine had not gone far when a flying object almost hit her. She screamed in fright and lost her grip, falling into the void. Other similar shots almost got near Zoey and Scott, who held strongly at their ropes in order to not fall like the tall girl.

\- But what was that!? -. Zoey shouted.-

Then they heard the speaker, answering that question.

\- Remember when I said it would be a trap less, easy challenge? -. Chris said.- Well, I lied! Right now, our trained interns will be shouting some innocent arrows at you to make things a little more… interesting.-

\- Gotta be kidding me! -. They heard Jasmine shouting before she hit the water.-

\- Jasmine! Are you okay?-. Shawn shouted for her.-

He saw her emerging from the well and sighed with relief. But now she would have to start over again. Heather walked past the big girl and showed her tongue off at her slightly in sneer.

\- See you later, loser.- She said before leaving Jasmine behind.-

Heather´s tranquility did not last long, because after a while they saw her swimming wildly from side to side. Sky worried.

\- What is it, Heather? -.

\- Shark!-. The girl cried, trying to escape from Fang.-

From his place above them, Scott trembled in fear.

\- I told you! I knew it!-.

\- Oh, I forgot to mention. Oxygen may not last much for the divers if you consume it trying to escape from the sea creatures.- Chris said, as if was a minimal detail.-

\- We can´t keep wasting time.- said Alejandro.- Move, Dave.-

While Sky was trying to help Heather, the other pairs of divers went ahead. The viewers allow them to see what was in front of them under water, while their oxygen tanks gave them peace of mind. There were too many rocks below. Almost like a maze. When Anne Maria came to see, she had separated from Topher. She rose to the surface to see if she could find him easier.

\- Hey, pretty boy! -. She screamed, but instantly had to dive again to avoid an arrow directed at her.- Hey! -. She complained.-

\- They´re just doing their work.- said Chris.- Well done, intern.-

Topher grabbed the girl´s foot and pulled her down again. He helped her to adjust the mask of her suit and gave her signs to continue. They were going at a good pace and, if they maintained it, they´d be the first ones to arrive. They met a huge stone wall that they had to surround, but after that, they easily returned to their road. Anne Maria could almost see the other end when she had trouble breathing. She was running out of oxygen! At her side, Topher seemed to guess the situation; he took her arm and dragged her with him forward as hard as he could. There was no way he would return to the startpoint all over again! Anne Maria was already at her limit when they came to the surface, holding onto a solid rock on the other side of the cliff. They had arrived!

Anne Maria coughed loudly and Topher helped her to take off her empty oxygen tank.

\- Thanks for the help.- She thanked him.-

\- No problem. Anyway, now we have to climb up there.- Both of them sighed when they looked at the long way up waiting for them.-

Zoey had had enough. Her arms were burning as if they´d caught fire inside. She took a deep breath and forced herself to move forward another trapeze. Behind her, Scott had just dodged another arrow.

\- Hurry up! There are only three more trapezes! -.

\- I am trying!-.

A little further back, Shawn insisted to Mike to hurry up too. The boy was too far back.

\- Come on, friend! You can do it! -.

\- If I look down, I don´t guarantee I´ll be able to continue. - Mike excused himself, a little frightened.- Just let me go with my rhythm, okay? -.

He hardly noticed when Jasmine overtook him again. The girl sighed relieved and looked happily at Shawn.

\- Nothing that I couldn´t easily fix. - She said.-

\- I see.- He smiled at her.- And your mentor? -.

\- Come on, Jasmine! -. They heard Dawn´s voice.-

Shawn's eyes widened in surprise and everyone else let escape some other exclamations of similar nature. Dawn was already on the other side!

\- And Dawn is the first one to cross! I suppose these are the advantages of acting and taking chances when no one is watching you, huh? -. Chris said, between lively and slightly scared by the girl´s achieving.-

\- How could she pass us? We were firsts ahead! -. Scott complained.-

A giant screen appeared out of nowhere and showed the recordings of Dawn scurrying between Scott and Zoey´s feet while they were discussing about going faster. The redhead cursed with his teeth clenched.

-SCOTT´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- I swear it! I will do everything in my power to eliminate that witch!-.

\- I can´t believe it.- said Jasmine, more ashamed than ever for have fallen before.- To think a little doll so fragile could cross so easily… -.

New shots rang out in the air, this time courtesy of a cannon loaded with sacks of flour that the interns treacherously fired. They succeeded at shooting at Jasmine's and Shawn´s backs, and they fell leaving a flash of white flour behind that made the other contestants sneeze. They heard the water splashing and Jasmine´s cry of anger for having fallen again.

\- Shawn! -. Mike shouted.-

\- Don't worry!, continue! -. Shawn insisted.-

\- I don´t think l can hold on much longer ... -. Mike said.-

Without holding on his urge to annoy the campers, Chris intervened.

\- Really? Intern, please load the gun and point in that direction.- He indicated.-

Mike looked terrified and could almost see himself falling.

\- If only we had the prodigious skills of the unique Russian gymnast...! -. Dawn started to say from her position.-

Automatically, Mike took a deep breath and jumped right before the sack impacted; he rose in the air, gave five incredible spins and landed gracefully on one of the trapezes, maintaining a perfect balance without even swinging.

\- ... Svetlana, the most gymnastic of all! -. He finished the sentence with a fine and loud feminine voice.-

Instead, the sack hit Scott, who also fell into the water while throwing a cry of helplessness.

The intern that failed reiterated with some more shots, always failing due the infallible jumps of Svetlana. Like a flying acrobat, the Russian flew over Zoey and landed effortlessly in the ground besides Dawn, who could not help but give a round of applause for that demonstration of physical prowess.

\- Thank you, dear audience! -. Svetlana welcomed with her arms raised. - It has been a pleasure! -.

Realizing that Zoey was slipping when she was so close to the end, Svetlana smiled and extended her a helping hand, which Zoey gladly accepted. Soon, the redhead also accompanied them at the finish line.

\- It's good to see you again. Thanks, Svetlana.- Zoey said in a thin voice, due to her tiredness.-

Jasmine and Shawn returned to the start line, while Shawn was amazed by what he had seen.

\- Did you see that? What a display of skill! -. He laughed loudly.- That Mike is a whole box of surprises.-

Jasmine could take no more.

\- Would you stop praising him? It´s not even him who makes those things, but his personalities! And I could also do that! -. Shawn´s puzzled expression only infuriated her more.-

\- What do you mean? Why are you so upset? -.

\- Arrrghhh! You don´t get it. Okay, maybe you think your mentor is more skilled than I, but I'm still much more skilled than you are.- She said before starting the challenge again, leaving him more than worried.-

-SHAWN´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- I don´t understand what happened to Jasmine. More skilled than me? What is it now? -.

\- Anne Maria and Topher reached the top! -. Chris announced.- Oh, Alejandro just came without Dave! -.

\- You left your student behind? -. Topher reproached him.- Not cool, bro.-

\- Dave knows I did it for a good reason.- Alejandro smiled.-

Meanwhile, Heather had to return to refill her oxygen tank, but Sky had believed her own tank was fine. In consequence, she had to come to the surface being almost at the vertical ladder. When Heather started going up without her, she looked jaded.

\- Don´t tell me you're going back ...we are so close! -.

Sky thought she could wrestle until the end, but there were so many rocks at the surface and her suit was heavy…

\- Sky, catch! -. Dave yelled at her.-

Sky received Dave´s tank, which had a little oxygen reserved yet. Grateful, she looked at the boy who was now beginning to climb, leaving Heather behind. Before continuing, he dared to wink at her and looked, very surprised, how Sky blushed.

-DAVE´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- Well, I have to admit that Alejandro´s advices do work.-

Heather snorted and continued on her own. Sky placed her new tank on her suit and went underwater, decided to catch them up soon.

\- Jasmine, please, just tell me what´s going on.- Shawn implored her, following her in the trapezes.-

\- I don´t wanna talk right now.- She answered angrily.-

\- Don´t you like Mike? Is that it?-.

\- You seem to think he's so great, a real survivor ... -.

\- Well, he succeeded escaping from you in a hunting competition.- That was said without any intention to offend, but that was precisely what he achieved.-

\- Oh, just leave me alone and shut up!-.

\- Hey, you two, move! -. Scott urged them.-

\- Dave reaches the top, followed by Heather! There´s only Sky and the other two left!-. Announced Chris, adding drama and urging the players to hurry.-

\- Cannot let the boy getting eliminated.- Svetlana said.- That's just what Mal wants.-

Zoey, who listened, turned to her.

\- What? What did you say, Svetlana? -.

Ignoring her, Svetlana jumped back and, without warning, managed to land on Jasmine´s shoulders.

\- Perfect shape and posture! -. She celebrated.- Come up, dear partner.- She grabbed Shawn by the arms and raised him along with her in the air, much to Jasmine´s anger and surprise.-

\- Wait! What are you doing?-.

It was too late. Svetlana had returned to earth, this time with Shawn. She returned after a few seconds and did the same with Scott.

\- Wait ... no, Don't touch meeeeeeeeee ...! -. The farmer cried as he was lifted in the air.-

Soon, everything depended on Sky and Jasmine. Both understood the urgency of completing the challenge.

\- Tied teams, everything will be decided by who comes first to the finish line! -. Chris announced.-

\- Do the same with Jasmine! -. Shawn shouted in urgency.- Let Mike carry you, or Svetlana, whatever! -. He told his girlfriend.-

\- Let´s go.- Svetlana said from the trapeze in front of Jasmine, offering her a hand.-

\- I can get there by myself.-

\- But you would get there much faster if you were helped by me, the greatest of all.- That comment ended the last trace of patience Jasmine had.-

\- Stay away from me!-.

By slapping Svetlana's hand away, Jasmine lost her grip and, once again, fell into the water. The "Survivors" cried out in frustration. A minute later, Sky had reached the goal.

\- And the "Manipulators" win for the second time! -. Chris yelled, focusing on the big screen while Jasmine was stunned, knowing perfectly well that she had lost, and had been the cause of her team´s defeat.-

Shawn shook his head in disbelief. The last thing he´d have thought was that Jasmine would finish last. Dawn seemed extremely disappointed. She´d have been a better mentor for Jasmine she had listened to her.-

Still on the trapeze, Svetlana disappeared in a deep breath and Mike returned, but had to hold on tight for his live. He didn´t understand how he had got there.

\- What just happened? -. He asked.-

That night, at the elimination ceremony by the waterfall, Chris started with important announcements.

\- "Survivors", that teamwork was very unsatisfactory. Also, we have an extra guest tonight.- He said staring at Scott, who hadn´t separated from Zoey´s side.- Should I assume that you´re both willing to become mentor and student, Scott and Zoey? -.

Mike glared intensely at Scott, as a warning, but Scott only smiled in return. Zoey, without realizing any of it, sighed with resignation.

\- Yes, that´s it.-

\- I knew you´d finally accept.- Scott said.-

\- Okay, that makes things easier.- Chris admitted.- Given today´s events, and having already counted the votes, the following players of the losing team are safe: Dawn, Mike, Shawn and Zoey ... -.

Jasmine clenched her teeth, scared, and Scott seemed to worry.

\- Wait a moment! I told you I got a partner! why I am in danger? I´m not even on this team yet!-.

\- Silence, Scott. - Chris demanded.- Mentors who are left without a student are always at risk before the next elimination ceremony. And today you weren´t exactly the most useful player, so you're in danger. However ... by majority ... I must say that tonight´s loser is…-.

There was a dramatic pause, as usual. Shawn felt a sudden chill all over him.

\- Jasmine!-. Chris sentenced.- You made your team lose the challenge. They have voted for you to go home.- He threw the marshmallow at Scott, who swallowed it with relief.-

Jasmine said nothing. She stood and watched her team with an apologetic expression. After a few moments, she turned to Mike.

\- I´m sorry I was so rude to you.-

\- What? Ammm… Sure, don´t worry about it. - He didn´t remember any of that, but accepted the apology anyway.-

However, Manitoba and Svetlana also did hear Jasmine´s apology and accepted it gladly.

\- Forgive me, Dawn, I should have listened to you more. You were a good mentor to me, only that I did things as I thought it was better. Obviously, I was wrong.- She apologized. Dawn looked at her with a little smile, letting her know that everything was forgiven.-

Then, Jasmine looked at Shawn with watery eyes.

\- I understand it if you voted for me.-

\- I didn´t vote for you.- Shawn corrected her.- Actually, I voted for myself.-

\- What?-. She said, unable to believe him.-

\- That´s right. I don´t want you to go, I swear. I would have preferred to win with you.-

Without giving him a chance to say anything more, Jasmine gave him a kiss that left him impressed, but that was equally corresponded. They´d have wanted to have more quality time together. He already missed her!

\- It´s a family show, people, family show! -. Chris shouted, visibly annoyed.- Chef, separate them!-.

The Chef took Jasmine and tied her as the other contestants previously eliminated. Before being pushed, Jasmine genuinely smiled at her boyfriend.

\- I´ll continue to support you, Shawn! -.

Then the Chef pushed her by the waterfall and after a few more moments, Jasmine bounced and darted back home, out of the program. Shawn sighed.

\- Scott, as "Survivors" have lost a member tonight, you´re now on their team.- Chris told him.- But I must warn you, because Zoey achieved higher ranks than you in the past seasons ... she will be **your** mentor! - .

\- What!?-. Zoey and Scott exclaimed at unison.-

\- Yeah, good luck getting along together.- The host joked.- Who will be the next competitor to go home? Could Shawn now concentrate without his girlfriend? And will Dawn find a new student before getting eliminated in the next episode? Find about it here, in the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA: MENTORS AND STUDENTS!-.

TO BE CONTINUED ...

Just so you know… in the next chapter I´ll include a little bit of Gwuncan XD The cell phone number is for something, after all…

I hope you liked this chapter!

If you liked it, don´t forget to comment 3


	7. Chapter 6: Vote of Confidence

Well, first of all, I wanted to thank you all! More than 400 readings! I´m so freacking happy XD

Thank you **MalFangirl629** for your comment You don´t have any idea of how happy you made me feel hehehe. I hope you all keep enjoying my fanfic, sorry for the grammatical errors you might find XD still not used to write entirely in English.

With nothing more to add… let´s continue…

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **VOTE OF CONFIDENCE**

It was already so late at night that all that could be heard was the sound of the cascade´s water crashing into the rocks below. Mike looked in all directions in search of a witness, but saw no one.

\- Quick, Zoey! -. He urged the girl, who followed him carefully. - I still can´t believe that you got a cell phone.-

\- Actually it wasn´t difficult.- She smiled as she pulled a cell phone from her pocket and handed it over to Mike.- That Topher didn´t hid it precisely good if you ask me.-

\- You sneaked into the student´s hut? -.

\- As I said, it wasn´t difficult. Don´t worry about it.- She tried not to worry him.-

\- I think you're doing pretty risky things ... frankly, I **am** worried.- He admitted .- And now that you're Scott´s partner ... -.

\- He won´t be problem.- She assured him confidently.- I´ll keep him at bay. When I´m in Commando- mode he knows he should never mess with me.- A sweet laughter followed this rough comment.- Now hurry up before someone discovers us! -.

Mike read the number written on the paper that Gwen had given them before being pushed by the Chef, and hastily dialed it from Topher´s phone. Zoey looked expectantly at him as the ringtone marked each attempt. Perhaps it was too late to call ... he was about to give up when a formal, strict voice came across the other side of the line.

\- You have any idea of what time it´s? Calling hours are done for today! -. That was neither the voice of a juvie´s guard or a state prison guard, it was pretty much the same to Mike.-

\- But it´s an emergency!-. He explained.- My mother has just suffered an attack ... and she´s delusional, it´s destroying her heart not being able to talk to my brother Duncan ... -. He tried to sound as desperate possible.- Please! No, mom, you can´t part now! Don´t leave me alone!-. Zoey made a positive sign with her thumb and stifled a little laugh.-

On the other side of the line, the voice seemed to falter.

\- That poor lady again? Heavens, what a tragedy. Listen, son, this has happened before. Your sister has also called several times. I´ll immediately contact the boy.- Mike guessed that with his "sister", the guard meant Gwen.-

"It seems that Zoey was right. Gwen has called him before. "

A few minutes later, a voice that was very well known by him reached his ears through the phone.

\- Hello… Bro?-. Duncan asked with a somnolent voice.- Thanks, Buck, I´ll let you know when I´m finished here ... -. In the distance, he heard steps getting away.- Well, who the hell is this? -. His tone went on to become more hostile.-

\- Duncan! It´s me, Mike.-

\- Mike? -. Duncan seemed to hesitate for a moment.- How did you get this number? -.

\- Gwen gave it to us so we could call you.- He explained.- I wanted to ask you some questions ... -.

\- Ha! The little doll -face already left the program, right? Here we all see Total Drama at lunch break ... I hope to get a visit from her soon ... So what´s up, Mike? What do you want? -.

\- Well ... yikes, I don´t know where to start.- He scratched his head, doubtfully.- I guess you're the only one I can ask about this, Duncan. Do you have any idea of why I got ... I mean, why Mal got into the juvie? -.

\- You mean you don´t remember? -.

\- During my time there, it was only me in control when Mal lost his strength due to the treatments he received. I was released soon after that, so I don´t have many memories of how I got there in the first place.- He hated to admit that.- Mal had all the control during that time.-

\- I see.- Duncan sighed.- Well, you see, dude, each of us had a guess about what you did, but no one dared to ask you _... ask Mal_ directly. As I mentioned once, he dominated the place with an iron fist.-

It was terrible to have to hear that, but Mike had promised himself that he would take it.

\- Mal got involved in fights every day, and those fights were terrifying. He always won and enjoyed ... well, humiliating his opponent. He made life there even more miserable for many kids, and some of them got badly injured sometimes; you see ... I don´t know if you're aware, Mal always had this habit of using his knife ... are you all right? -.

\- Continue.-

\- All right. Many inmates ended up injured and were sent to the hospital continuously. The directors of the correctional placed him in solitary confinement, but nothing could break him down. Also, he had a group of thugs who did everything he said out of fear of ending up like those poor guys who opposed him.-He paused.- You hurt a lot of people, Mike. Well, it wasn´t you, but your body ... -.

\- I know.- Mike answered, breathing deeply to keep himself calmed.- I would like to know the specific reason of why I got locked in there.-

\- Like I said, it was difficult to know, but once I heard Mal explaining it ... it may have been a lie ... maybe he was joking or bragging about something he had never really done before.-.

\- Duncan, I can bare it, I promise. Tell me.-

\- Ok… Mal said that as a kiddo he was a wimp and that everyone picked on him, but one day he just got fed up, approached one of the bullies, knocked him until he brought him down and punched him in the face without stopping until ... -.

Zoey, unable to hear the whole conversation, was concerned when she saw how Mike's breathing was accelerating. She could almost hear his heartbeat.

\- Mike, I'm not sure you can deal with this yet.- Duncan said.- That wasn´t you, okay? Again, I´m not sure Mal said that seriously ... yes, he was in many fights and clashes, but nothing that ended up being ... you know ... deathly mortal.-

\- You just said that people were sent to the hospital.-

\- True, but you can be sent to the hospital for a scraped knee.-

\- You didn´t finish explaining what Mal said about that bully...- Mike insisted.- He punched him until ... what? -.

At the other side of the line, Duncan sighed.

\- If it's so important, ask him yourself, brother. I don´t wanna cause you a bigger trauma for life. The point is you got out of there, okay? You were a preteen ... you're different now.-

\- You don´t understand.- He raised his voice.- I want him to go away! I can´t stand Mal being somewhere inside me anymore, and I can´t control it ... I must confess that I feel like a monster. * -

Duncan let out a weak chuckle.

\- That sounded like a Skillet song.- If he wanted to make him laugh, he hadn´t succeeded.-

\- I don´t know what else I can do, Duncan. I thought that if I knew of my past in the correctional, I´d find a way to deal with this, but I´m so confused and, right now, really ashamed of myself.-

He felt Zoey's hand resting on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

\- You know? The suggestion about asking yourself was seriously meant.- He seemed to think better about it.- In fact, Mike, why don´t you talk to all of them once for all? Haven´t you ever wondered where they came from, or why? -.

\- I don´t control anything. Sometimes triggers work ... sometimes they don´t ... My personalities are consuming me and I can´t do anything about it.-

\- Well, if you don´t try something, some people could get hurt.-

Without thinking, Mike's free hand touched Zoey´s, as it was still on his shoulder. She looked at him strangely, but he kept an austere look and squeezed it strongly.

\- I won´t allow that.-

\- Good luck, dude.- Duncan told him.- How strange, I have a call on the other line. Listen, don´t beat yourself up because of what I said, okay? What matters is who you are now. I keep watching the show and, really, I'll be supporting you. All the others suck, anyway.-

Finally, Mike laughed.

\- Thanks, Duncan.-

After hanging up, Duncan answered the call he had been waiting for. The voice that sounded at the other side made him bend his mouth in a conservative and genuinely sweet smile.

\- Hey, Gwen. - He said softly, making sure that the guard hadn´t returned yet. - I was waiting for your call, doll´s face ... -.

\- And?-. Zoey asked Mike, who was speechless after having hanging up.-

\- Well… -. He started to say, but the disconcerting noise of sirens surprised them.- What the hell is that!? -.

Throughout the island, the same relentless and desperate sound was heard, like a thousand ambulances circulating around, pounding in the ears of all campers. Mike and Zoey prepared to return to their huts before being spotted right in the fuss, but a dark and massive figure approached them quietly and swiftly from behind.

Their screams were drowned out by the tireless loud sirens.

Some campers were able to meet at the meeting point next to the waterfall. It was midnight and some of them carried flashlights while still wearing their pajamas. Suddenly, a giant reflector knocked them out with a blinding light, while Chris and Chef operated from above the well known Total Drama helicopter.

\- Good evening, campers! An emergency has occurred on the island, and we´re only letting you know.- Chris announced from above.- Some campers have mysteriously disappeared ... -.

Shawn, as alert as ever due to his continuous anti-zombie training, immediately noticed which of them were missing. At the moment there were just Scott, Topher, Sky and Dave near to him.

\- The mentors! -. He exclaimed.-

\- Well observed, Shawn! -. He congratulated him.- Your mentors have been placed in a special location where our "big night surprise" challenge will take place!-.

\- We'll do seek for our mentors again? -. Topher scoffed.-

\- Oh, no need to look for them. I'll tell you exactly where they are.- Chef moved the reflector and lit the other end of the island.- Your mentors have been positioned and immobilized over there ... in a very special way.- He laughed.- The first part of this challenge will be a race between students to see who arrives first to the mentors, where we´ll explain the second part. There will be an advantage for the student who arrives first, and immunity for the couple that wins the final challenge! -.

\- Immunity! -. They shouted in unison, visibly excited.-

\- But don´t think it´ll be simple. There will be some interesting traps waiting for you in the forest.- In the distance, the sound of a bear trap closing caused some animal to let out an uttered cry of the most dolorous pain.- I assure you that you won´t want to find them. See you at the other side! -.

The students hurriedly ran in the same direction the helicopter had taken.

-SCOTT´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- I hate night challenges. On the farm, all activities are done early ... The night is for sleeping, Chris! If I get to Zoey first, I will have an advantage. I plan to get that immunity ... -.

\- Hey! I swear I had my phone with me!-. Topher groaned, fearing he had lost it.-

\- Who cares about that now? -. Sky shouted at him.- I think that if we move on together, we can find our mentors faster, and won´t fall so easily into the traps.-

\- I´ll support you in that.- Dave said.- Fortunately, we outnumber Shawn and Scott. Let them be the ones who move first so they´ll fall into the traps. That way we´ll pass them!-. He smiled at Sky.-

-SKY´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- I don´t know if it's that new confidence with which Dave speaks now, but he's been so great in recent challenges that I feel we could go back to being as we were before! Oh, that would be great!-.

As Dave predicted, Shawn and Scott moved faster. The first one was jumping from tree to tree like a monkey man.

-SHAWN´S CONFFESIONAL-

\- I know enough to know that zombies come out at night and eat everything and everyone in their way. I´ll get to Mike on my own, without getting my brain eaten!-.

His air advantage allowed him to see the traps on the floor. He noticed that Scott was about to fall into a pit covered with dry leaves. A few meters from him, Dave, Sky and Topher were following him. If he screamed, he would alert everyone. Instead, he held from a vine and swooped to push the redhead out of the way.

\- Hey! What are you doing?-. The attacked one complained, but Shawn just smiled at him.-

The other three students, without understanding the reason for that jump, stepped on the dry leaves and the trap did its job. Topher was the first to fall, while Sky managed to give an agile leap that placed her safely on land. However, she noticed that Dave wouldn´t make it like her.

\- Dave! -. She shouted and hold him before he fell into the hole.-

Her weight wasn´t enough to sustain Dave, but she managed to draw strength to pull him and put him out of danger in land. As a result, she lost her balance and fell with Topher. Or rather, above him… the boy cried out of pain.

\- Ahhhhh! Get ... off ...me… please…-. He managed to speak.-

\- Oh, so sorry. - Sky apologized.- Dave! Are you okay?-.

\- Yes! Thanks, Sky! You saved me.-

-DAVE´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- It´s incredible! Counting this time and the one with the darts, there has been two occasions in which Sky has saved me on her own free will, even if it means she delayed in the challenge. A few days ago, I wouldn´t have hesitated to leave her abandoned there so she´d lose ... but, taking into account the advice Alejandro has given me, I think I should let her continue doing things for me. And I only can do that if I make her believe that I´ve already forgiven her.-

\- Come on, Scott! -. Shawn urged him.- That will take them a while, but not too much.-

\- Very clever, kid.- Scott thought to himself that Shawn had to leave soon. And he would take care of that.-

Dave managed to find a long enough branch so Sky and Topher could climb out of the pit.

\- Thank you.- Sky said to him as she got out.-

\- It´s the least I can do after all you've done for me.- He smiled back at her, making the effect he wished for.- I don´t have your great athletic skills ... -.

\- But you've been doing an excellent job in the game! -. She encouraged him.- We are making a great team. Go, Manipulators! -.

Topher looked at Dave through narrowed eyes.

-TOPHER´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- I hope Dave knows what he's doing. His mentor´s influence has given him tremendous confidence, but the most surprising thing is that it´s really working with Sky.- He thought for a second.- But if some advice is what make him act this way, then I suspect the real danger here is Alejandro ... -.

Even if he couldn´t swing from tree to tree, Scott skillfully dodged many other traps. There wouldn´t be any more surprises for him. He jumped two barricades and dodged a couple of arrows that came out of nowhere, aiming for him. If his vision didn´t fail him, there were several dark figures making mischief under the night´s mantle protection. The interns were surely following Chris´s orders to make it harder to cross the forest. This time, he noticed that Shawn was heading towards a thorny tree. He smiled and eagerly waited almost until the last second to shout with a minimal voice:

\- Shawn. – He almost whispered.- Ahead! -.

\- What?-. The warning had come too late, and some painful thorns dug into Shawn´s hands, torso and feet. After that, he loudly fell from the tree.-

\- Oops, I think I reacted a little late.-

Scott didn´t even stop to help him. Shawn gritted his teeth and vowed that he wouldn´t help Scott anymore. They were on the same team! What was he thinking?

-SCOTT´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- If I win immunity, why should I work in teams?-.

-SHAWN´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- So this is how it´s gonna be? I can see why Mike and Zoey are so distrustful around Scott. I won´t waste more energy trying to help anybody. Now that Jasmine is out, I´ll only worry about getting into the final with Mike, as mentor and student.-

Scott was the first to reach the point. Chris was waiting impatiently.

\- Finally! Scott wins the advantage for being the first student coming here.- The redhead didn´t doubt and celebrated.-

Moments later, the other students started arriving. Scott crossed his arms in a superiority pose.

\- So? What´s my advantage and what do I have to do? -.

The Chef gave him a pair of huge pincers that he stared blankly at.

\- What am I supposed to...? -.

\- Well, Chef, I think we can show them now.- Chris interrupted.-

Chef pulled a lever and some frightful cries were heard. The students, frightened by those sounds, finally glimpsed where their mentors were. They had been hand and foot tied, and while they were lying on the ground, their heads were residing enclosed in square glass boxes where the Chef had just poured hundreds of living spiders, now running around their faces.

\- How awful! -. Sky cried.-

\- These aren´t deadly spiders, but perhaps they´ll get a little bitten.- He laughed.- In order for you to free your mentors, you must cross this.-

Chris pointed at an obstacle circuit completely covered with barbed wire. At the end of it, there were hooks with the names of the mentors and their respective key hanging with the team´s identification color.

\- I'll kill you, Chris, I swear! -. Heather cried, unable to move around.-

\- They'll bite my beautiful face! -. Alejandro protested.-

\- Stay away from the hair! Don´t touch the hair! -. Anne Maria screamed desperately.-

\- Who is supposed to unlock Dawn? -. Topher asked out of curiosity.-

\- That will depend entirely on you.- Chris said.- Having no student, Dawn will have to wait for a kind soul, who may decide to change his or her mentor, to help her out.-

-SCOTT´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- I think this will be farewell for the weird witch. - He smiled openly.-

\- Because you got here first, Scott, you can start cutting wire with a minute of advantage. These pliers will be useful to advance more easily.-

\- Great!-.

\- Ready? Begin!-.

With time running out, Scott began to cut the wires on his way to move forward. It wasn´t exactly easy, but at least he wasn´t getting hurt. He had to use his minute of advantage the best he could. From her awkward position, Dawn took a deep breath.

-DAWN´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- Since this is a challenge where we are playing to get immunity, I should make sure of winning so I won´t get eliminated. Perhaps none of the students can help me now, but I know of other faithful friends who surely will.-

\- Hello, little ones.- She greeted the spiders with a smile as they walked along her skinny face.- I´m very sorry that they got you imprisoned here with me. I know it's not fair, but you could escape if you really want to.- She cheered them.- There´s a hole around my neck, and it´s just the perfect width for you to get out.-

With immense ease, some of the spiders stopped and their expressions humanized to the point that Dawn could feel the bond between them already. She smiled and explained them that she would need their assistance.

\- The minute´s over! -. Chris yelled, checking his chronometer.- Come on, students!-.

Shawn stepped into the wire forest, trying to avoid being touched by any hurtful point, but it was extremely difficult due to the short distance that separated one wire from another. He got stuck between some and moaned in pain.

\- Come on, Shawn, please, you can do it! -. Mike encouraged him.- Geez, I hate spiders, really hate them! why are they doing this to us? It's disgusting!-. He looked mutinous. He took a deep breath and his voice severely contracted until it became an old man´s.- Oh, please! Back in my days we didn´t have anything more to eat and spiders made an exquisite stew!-.

\- Chester? -. Zoey shouted, unable to turn her head because of the glass box around her.-

\- I challenge you all to come near my mouth, slippery eight legged hairballs! -. Chester threatened the spiders.- A spider´s stew would be great right now!-.

\- Heavens, yuck! Just get these things away from me! -. Anne Maria screamed.-

Sky was moving much faster than Dave, who was trapped in one of the first wires. She worried a little about him. The winning team would be the first to release all their mentors.

\- You all right, Dave? Need help?-.

\- Don´t worry, I'm fine.- He said.- I told you I didn´t have your skills. You´re so flexible that you can stroll between the wires comfortably! -.

Sky smiled, flattered.

\- By the looks of it, you´re really close to Alejandro´s key, and I´m really close to Heather´s. What do you say? Do we change targets and help us as a team? -.

\- All right, follow that route and you'll get faster to the hook! -. Sky said before disappearing ahead, heading towards Alejandro´s hook.-

When she could no longer see him, Dave smiled to himself.

\- Finally!-. Scott exclaimed, pulling the hook and lifting Zoey´s key into the air.-

\- You better run, Scott.- Chris advised him.-I'm seeing a very fast competitor over there.-

Scott watched, stunned, as a group of spiders were carrying a small key on their backs. Although he ran after them to arrive at Zoey´s side faster, the elusive creatures outdistanced him and delivered the key to Dawn, who used it to release herself.

\- Thank you, friends. Your support helped me win.- Dawn gave a respectful nod and the spiders got out of sight, returning to the forest.-

\- Damn it!-. Scott cried while trying to free Zoey.- Where do I put this thing? -.

\- Come on! -. Zoey begged, she already felt a spider moving menacingly over her eyes.-

\- Calm down, girl, I´m coming. - Finally, Scott managed to unbolt Zoey´s box, allowing her to get away from the horde of spiders and to breathe freely again.-

\- Scott may have been the first student to free his mentor, but Dawn was the first one to get out, becoming the winner of this challenge!-. Chris said cheerfully right in Scott´s face.- The "Survivors" have two points, will the Manipulators recover themselves? -.

Against all odds, Topher got out the wires before the other remaining competitors, using his strange model poses to move smoothly between them.

\- I knew those posture lessons would be useful someday.- He said proudly.- How do you feel about it, Chris? -. He laughed as he passed the host with his key at hand.-

\- Maybe we should have included the canyon in this challenge too.- Chris said with a few friends face.-

\- Quick, pretty boy! I'm suffocating! -. Anne Maria urged him.-

Topher introduced his key and managed to get his mentor´s head out the spider´s nest, although some were caught in her hair, so he looked at her with horror and with some disgust.

\- What?-. She asked him.-

\- Ummm ... I think you should use some bug killer sprite instead of hair products tonight.-

\- And the "Manipulators" continue fighting for their first point! If Shawn comes to free Mike, that will set the "Survivors" victory!-.

However, Sky was the next to get out. Shawn was still stuck with a wire that had got into his clothes. He couldn´t overtake the girl, who now picked up the key from the nearest hook: Alejandro´s.

\- Nice!.- She told herself before starting running again.-

\- Wait a moment, Sky.- Chris stopped her.- Except for Dawn, the mentors can only be released by their own assigned student.- He arched an eyebrow.- You can´t free Alejandro.-

The Spanish screamed impatiently.

\- Then what the hell is Dave wasting his time with?!-.

Shawn and Dave took the remaining keys while running side by side to get to their mentors. Meanwhile, Zoey tried to keep Chester calmed.

\- Don´t worry, Shawn is already coming to free you.- She said, taking his hand.-

Chester's face suddenly looked frightened. None of the spiders scared him more than what he was feeling at that moment. The spiders that before were running around his face now were running away from it, as if they sensed an even greater danger that the most fearsome of beasts. Zoey heard a brief, chilling laugh echoing inside the glassed box.

\- I'm not very fond of spiders, but I'm not so scared, Zoey. They are the ones who should be, like you.- Mal's grip around her hand almost cut out her circulation.-

\- Ahhhhhh! -. Zoey screamed painfully.-

Shawn, noticing something strange, hurried his pace, leaving Dave behind. Sky put her hands around her mouth, frightened by the short distance between them.

\- Dave, fast, let´s change the keys! -. She said, throwing Alejandro´s key at him, while he threw the Heather´s key at her.-

\- Shawn, quick! -. Zoey urged him.-

\- I´m coming!-. He managed to fit the key into the lock, just as he listened how Dave shouted near him.-

\- Done!-.

\- _**Ya era hora (*)**_.- Alejandro said, not very happy.- What about Heather´s box? -.

\- It won´t open!-. Sky cried, getting desperate.- It won´t turn around!-.

With only the two of them left to free their mentors, Shawn finally turned his key at "Mike´s" box lock, freeing him from the spiders. However, they were not the worst threat. Mal pulled his head from the glassed box and raised so abruptly that he head-butted Shawn, knocking him tightly and leaving him confused for a few seconds. He didn´t know how, but saw that Mal had got his hands out the strings and was now grabbing him strongly by the shoulders, obligating him to look at his enormous psychotic smile.

\- I´m coming for you now, pal.- That sounded like a fatal promise, and Shawn felt a real fear, like the one he hadn´t felt since he felt haunted by zombies back at Pahkitew island.-

A few seconds later, Mike was back.

\- Are you all right, Shawn? -. He asked, sensing that something bad had happened, given his student´s expression.-

\- I …yeah, of course, I thing I´m fine… for the moment.- He answered doubtfully.-

Zoey looked puzzled at the scene, and her eyes met for a moment with Shawn´s.

-ZOEY´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- I feel a little sorry for Shawn. Nothing´s really his fault and now Mal is going after him. Is just as Svetlana said before! I must do something to help him!-.

Heather's cries were now the only ones left to hear. Sky had broken the key inside the lock, unable to release the trapped girl. If she had been able to move, Heather would have scratched her face with unbridled anger. Alejandro, visibly worried, pushed Sky aside and struck a blow against the glassed box, breaking it and releasing Heather, who was reinstated to her feet, breathing furiously.

\- Silly! Incompetent! -. She shouted Sky **.- You. Are. So. Doomed.-**

As he watched Sky´s confused and horrified face, Dave touched inside his pocket a key with Heather´s name attached to it.

-DAVE´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- Yeah, maybe I won´t be able to enter my house without a key, but it was totally worth it.- He said, showing the correct key to the camera.- Survival of the strongest! Isn´t it right, Sky?-.

\- The "Survivors" win the challenge! -. Chris seemed to enjoy while Heather was trying to escape from Alejandro´s arms to get at Sky.- I guess this will be a nice elimination ceremony for the "Manipulators".-

At dusk, the Manipulators had voted and were gathered together, having the Survivors as spectators. Chris first directed at Dawn.

\- Dawn, that was a very clever way to ensure your stay in the program, since you didn´t get any student in this episode. But well done! You can´t be eliminated tonight.-

Dawn smiled in her seat, not realizing how Scott cursed lowly.

-SCOTT´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- Even though I didn´t precisely lose, I don´t intend to let her win again. I only have to use a little trickery. You just wait and see, Dawn.-

\- We counted the votes of the Manipulators. Anne Maria, Topher, you´re both safe.- He threw two marshmallows at them.- Here you go, Alejandro, that´s a cute spider bit.- He mocked him before throwing his marshmallow at him.-

\- I don´t want your mockery, Chris.- He looked at the host without much emotion.- Please just end delivering those things so I can go put myself some disinfectant in my face.- He said caressing his cheeks.-

\- Dave, Sky, changing your keys was a terrible strategy. Heather suffered a lot while waiting for you, although I'm not scolding for that. In fact, it was funny.- He laughed before throwing another marshmallow at Heather, as she gave him a mortal gaze.- If we consider strictly the skills, Sky was most successful, but you blew it at the end when you broke the key inside the box´s lock. So ... Sky, you're out! -.

Dave received the last marshmallow of the night and gave it a slow, victorious bite, staring at a contracted Sky who looked surprised at him.

\- You were trying to lose on purpose? You tricked me! -.

\- I had to level things a bit, don´t you think so? -. He laughed in her face.-

Sky was held by the Chef and wrapped like the previously eliminated contestants. She devoted one furious look at Dave, who came to hold her chin for a brief moment.

\- The next time you see me, I'll have a cute million dollars and a wish prepared to ruin your life.- He told her before walking away from her.-

\- Daveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! -. Sky´s final cry suggested caution, like a promise of revenge, while being thrown to her own leap of shame.-

-ALEJANDRO´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- I must admit that was a nice and clean strategy, fair enough.- He looked at the camera with a thoughtful expression.- But I think I've created a monster ... a not very attractive monster, but a clever one.-

Shawn looked at his mentor constantly, which had been noticed by Zoey. She approached him and touched his shoulder, surprised by the boy´s scared jump.

\- Whoa! What is it, Zoey? -.

\- Scott may be my student, but my loyalty is with Mike, and as I consider Mal partly my responsibility, I want to help. Should we form an alliance? -.

\- You sure you can help me? I mean, the teams may be dissolved soon…-.

\- Until then, I´ll care for your safety if you promise to look after Mike´s when I´m not around.-

She extended her hand, and despite having doubts about whether he was the most suitable person to care for Mike, Shawn still shook it.

\- Very well. We are allies now.-

Scott watched them from the corner of his eye.

-SCOTT´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- That can be very interesting.- He said, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxing position.- The funniest thing about Multiple Mike´s situation is that it can be used to generate some chaos. I never thought I'd say this, but ... thanks for coming out, Mal.-

\- There are ten competitors remaining! Who will be the next eliminated? Which mentor and student will be reassigned? Discover the answer to this and many more interesting questions here in the next chapter of TOTAL DRAMA: MENTORS AND STUDENTS!-.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thank you very much to all who have been following my story. I hope I can translate the next one soon enough.

1 (*) For the ones who didn´t notice, I used a little reference of Skillet´s song: Monster, since there is an enormous amount of videos of Mike/Mal with this song in youtube XD I couldn´t resist.

2 (*) "Ya era hora" literally means "It was about time". I know you people can figure it out, but just in case :p


	8. Chapter 7: Let s talk a little

**It took me a little while because of some thesis and work issues XD but I´m back and certainly thank you all for reading this**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **LET´S TALK A LITTLE**

\- Hey, dude… You still mad about last time?-.

Vito scratched the back of his neck with downcast eyes, walking down some passages of Mike´s brain. He was following Manitoba closely, who walked without looking at him and maintained a rather austere expression. A couple of nights had already passed and they were still inspecting Mike's mind in order to find Mal´s hideout; but they had to admit that it had been quite complicated ... and quiet. Vito was distressed by the cold treatment the others were giving him. Svetlana wasn´t even talking to him, and Chester kept calling him "Salami head", usually accompanied by a stroke of his cane. Manitoba, meanwhile, was strictly giving him sharp comments and didn´t let him alone most of the time, denoting the he couldn´t trust him now.

\- I said I was sorry, right? -. Vito insisted.- I was angry, and Mal also took his chance with the kiss to escape on my watch, and everything was so crazy that ... -. He paused and wrinkled his mouth, unsure how to proceed. He took a drowned sigh.- How long are you all going to be upset? It´s bad enough not coming out this place, and if I can´t speak with anyone, I´ll go mad, I swear.-  
\- I know how much it costs you to keep your mouth closed.- That indirect struck right into Vito´s Chest.-  
\- I'm not like you. Mal irritates me more than "scare" me. - He crossed his arms.- The guy is insane, still don´t understand how he could survive that long. Maybe we´re all crazy.-  
\- Speak for yourself, mad dog.- Manitoba laughed briefly.- I know exactly why I haven´t gone yet. It´s getting clearer every day, but don´t worry ... it won´t be long for the true Finale.-

That made Vito open his eyes with surprise. Fear ran him down gently, but steadily, so he became even more difficult to keep quiet.

\- You wanted to be free before. When did all this love for Mike begin? -.  
\- Mike´s not perfect, and obviously doesn´t have much style with girls as I do.- He said boastfully.- But he has many reasons to live.- He smiled to himself.- In fact, right now he has a very good reason for wanting to be a normal guy.-  
\- The pale chick again?! -. He exclaimed. - Why is it that all of you think she´s so great!? She bothers me.-  
\- And why is that? Is it because she cares about you? -.  
\- She doesn´t give a damn about me, she _hates_ me, remember? She hates the part of Mike that I represent.-  
\- I wouldn´t say that. Maybe you're the part of Mike that resists to love.-He laughed again.- Although we already have Mal for that department; he hates everything. Anyway, I won´t get too philosophical with ya, I know you don´t have that much brain for your own.-  
-Is _our_ brain, dude.-  
\- Then you could say it's _our body_ that we are trying to take care of, as well as _our_ girlfriend.-

Dammit! Manitoba was already playing with him again, confusing him. He hated when he made him think so much. The explorer stopped when he reached a dead end. He let go an audible expression of disappointment, he clicked his tongue and turned around.

\- Here is no other way. The hideout must be somewhere else. - From his pocket, he pulled out a map, unfolded it and crossed out with a red mark the route they were using. – Maybe we haven´t been successful yet, but Mal can´t escape from me forever. I know this place as much as he does.-  
\- You're the treasure hunter.- Vito said, raising his hands in a sarcastic gesture, but was ignored as the two of them went back.- Maybe Svetlana and Chester have found something.-  
-They will tell us when we get back.-

Some known noises reached their ears. The walls began to flash and both felt that dawn had come. Mike was waking up.  
\- I warn you, I feel like coming out today.- Vito said.- I´ve some things I wanna say and do.-  
\- With the Sheila with the clown makeup? You really never learn, Do´ya?-.  
-Maybe you're wrong… and I´m not as fool as you think.-

Manitoba was surprised by the serious tone with which that phrase was said. They returned to the room where they would meet with the others and waited to find out what new challenges Chris McLean would make them do today...

The campers felt a little scared when they found their selves in the dark again. For a moment, they thought they were locked again in other boxes, but found out it was simply something blocking the light. They were in a spacious place. They were inside a cave, and now were tumbling, crashing against each other.

\- They moved us while we slept! Again! -. Topher screamed.- Typical trick from a host who runs out of ideas.-  
\- Can anyone see anything? -. Asked Dabe, who had his arms extended in front of him. He collided with Anne Maria´s solid hair, who gave him a push.-  
-Hey, hey! Keep your distance, shrimp.-

Some soft torch lights lit on the roof of the cave in a ghostly way, causing some cries of surprise. Later, they saw a huge screen coming up with the smiley face of Chris watching them closely.

\- Good morning, I see that you are already touring the "Cave of Doom" .- He said with his hands together with an evil gesture.- Although it's six in the morning, it seems like it was night. There is not a single hole in here that allows light to pass, Interesting, huh? -.  
\- Don´t you think you are abusing a little the resource of locking us in dark, enclosed places? -. Mike asked with a frown, showing his inconformity.-  
\- No, nothing at all.- Chris smiled.- Today´s challenge will last for a long, long time, so I hope you feel comfortable and have lots of energy with several topics of conversation. Because you will be stuck in here until you find a group of objects.-  
\- Another search?-. Zoey asked.- But if we can´t see nothing here! -.  
\- And that's not the best part, Zoey.- Chris continued.- The objects you´ll search for are belongings of those contestants who have already left the show.- The screen showed some of the objects: Jasmine´s hat, a lock of Gwen's hair, Ella´s ribbon ... among many others who the contestants barely glimpsed.- The team that finds the most objects wins, and to make things more interesting, every couple mentor / student will deal with some restriction.-  
\- Restriction?-. Alejandro arched and eyebrown.- We are already locked in this filthy cave. I'm dying to know what else you thought for us, Chris.-  
\- I'm glad you ask, Alejandro. As an additional part of the challenge, each partner will be deprived of an essential comfort. One of you won´t have permission to eat at all during the challenge and the other won´t be allowed to fall sleep. If a partner withdraws or fails this condition, the objects found will not be included in the final counting for your team. On the other hand, the couple that follows both restrictions won´t have to attend the Elimination Ceremony for the loser team.-

There were some cheers of joy.

\- That will be a breeze! -. Scott shouted, quite cheerful.-  
\- Oh, did I forget to mention that the challenge will last until tomorrow at this same exact time? -. Chris said, placing a counter on the screen that set the start for the 24 hour challenge. The cheers ended abruptly. – Now you understand why you weren´t given more dinner than a little and hearty nuts soup last night? Which, incidentally, was a kind of soothing herbal dose that will make your body feel a tremendous need to lean back to sleep and rest more quickly.-  
\- You enjoy this, McLean! -. Heather shouted.- I guess at least we'll get a clue about where to find the objects.-  
\- You guess wrong, Heather. In this challenge there will be no maps, no hints, and no clues. Go through all the cave and look where you can. The mentors left with no students will continue under my special attention, as there is no way to obtain immunity without a partner this time.- He looked with narrowed eyes at Dawn and Heather, who were visibly concerned.- Courage, campers! Decide which member of the couple will do what, and then we will start. The clock is already ticking. - Then, Chris´s image faded and the only remaining thing left was the counter with large red numbers.-

Shawn looked pretty worried. He hated that dark and quiet cave. He felt he could be attacked by a Zombie at any time. Or worse…

\- Hey, Shawn. – He was called by a shadow that extended itself towards him.-

Shawn jumped backwards and hit his head against the wall of the cave. The shadow took another better shape and became Mike, causing a strange but comforting relief.

\- You okay? I just wanted to know how we would divide the restrictions Chris mentioned.-  
\- I can handle being up for pretty much time. It is part of being alert against a zombie attack.- He said in a hurry.- So if you feel sleepy, feel free to relax, mentor.-  
-Well, that's great.- Mike smiled at him.-

-SHAWN´S CONFFESIONAL—

\- Okay, maybe I'm a little worried since Mal said "I'm coming for you" with that psychopath´s voice. Where am I supposed to hide? I have no security bunker and, in addition, Mike is my mentor. I have to be with him in every challenge! -. He clung his hands over his head. - This is worse than a horde of hungry zombies! I don´t even know what Mal has planned for me, but I must be more alert than ever. I will not sleep to give that crazy dude the opportunity to appear out of nowhere. - He sighed.- Oh, man… I miss Jasmine a lot. If only I knew that Vito, Chester or Manitoba would come out instead of Mal ... I would not worry so much, but this is bad for my health.-  
\- Would you rather stop eating or sleeping? -. Zoey asked Scott.-  
\- Frankly, none. But obviously, you're much better seeker than me, Commando Zoey.- Said Scott with a cynical smile.- If you don´t sleep, I'm pretty sure you'll find more objects. I won´t eat, okay?-.  
\- At least that way I´ll make sure you won´t get fleeing in terror if you find sharks nearby. - Zoey answered him with sarcasm.-

Both mutually frowned at each other.

\- SCOTT´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- Unfortunately, there is no way to persuade Zoey, and I have nothing to use as a blackmail so far. I'll have to endure some insolence, though I´ll willingly wait for a nice revenge for her jokes. For now, I worry a lot more about the creepy girl... Dawn.-

-HEATHER´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- It's amazing to see me forced to team up with the strange girl for this challenge. Her style is the worst I've seen in my life ... but I should make her believe that I can be her best friend ... and mentor. I´m one generation older, so she would have no choice but to obey me. – She said with dignified and confident posture.-

\- Well, I think you and I will have to form a new team, Dawn.- Heather greeted her with a deep false smile.- I actually never got along very well with Sky, but I bet it´ll be easier if it´s you. After all, you're a lot smarter and capable than she ever was.-  
\- It´s sweet how you try to flatter me, Heather.- Dawn said.- I don´t have any trouble teaming with you for this challenge, although we will have to see how to fix the issue of us belonging to opposite teams.-  
\- Chris will resolve that matter later. The important thing is we don´t get eliminated because we lack students, don´t you think?-.

-DAWN´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- Heather is a "Manipulator" in the literal sense. But none of us has another option at this time. Her determination has lessened somehow by the presence of Alejandro. I even feel a little sorry for her and her current state of indifference. Maybe her loving relationship has made her grow up and realize that money isn´t everything.-  
\- All I ask is that, unlike Sky, you don´t ruin the challenges. I made a promise to win against Alejandro. Right now, that's all I care about.-

\- DAWN´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- Or I might be wrong and she´s still as crazy as always.-

\- I won´t sleep so I can keep an eye on the others.- Heather said authoritatively.- Can you handle the restriction without eating? -.  
\- No problem.-

A few meters away, Alejandro smiled to himself, watching Heather´s attempt to control Dawn.

\- ALEJANDRO´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- Heather is digging her own grave with that action. She fell right into Chris´s trap to match the mentors left with no students. The only other option to remain safe is finding an Invincibility Statue, and what is a better chance to hide it than during a challenge like this one? The way I see things, I won´t be a mentor much longer.- An enigmatic expression covered his appealing face.-

\- Well Dave, I'll stop eating, so please stay awake and alert.-  
That seemed to surprise Dave.-  
\- I thought you'd want to stay awake to keep an eye on Heather´s strategy.-  
\- I could guess Heather´s strategy with my eyes closed, _amigo_.- He said with no doubt.- I have everything under control. Furthermore, knowing the fierce competitor who you have become, it would be better to intimidate the other´s a little. After what you did to Sky, everyone will turn against you.-  
\- What do you mean? I finally had my revenge! Everything is going smoothly. - He smiled in a childish way.-  
\- Dave, Dave, Dave ... what do you think will happen now? You played dirty tricks towards a teammate. The others won´t trust you.- He said in a tone of tragedy. His words had the expected effect.- If I were you, I would guide all my efforts to find as many objects as you can and help the team. Don´t let them strength themselves too much and give them time to rest... They´ll thank you that way.-

Somewhat stunned by Alejandro´s words, Dave was ready to start his object´s search with his mentor.

\- I need my beauty sleep, Anne Maria.- Topher told his mentor with a dramatic pose.- You may not believe it, but all this perfection takes time and effort. I prefer, obviously, to stop eating.-

Annoyed, Anne Maria rolled her eyes. Not all men could be as great and manly as Vito, apparently.

\- Well, pretty boy, do what you want, but find objects. We have to win and maintain our rhythm. We've done pretty well so far.- Her gaze focused on Mike for a couple of seconds.- I want to win that wish for reward when we get to the big Finale.-  
Topher watched her curiously.-

\- TOPHER´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- I'm no psychologist, but Anne Maria shows a surprising foolishness when it´s about Multiple Mike. If I remember correctly, she didn´t hesitate to leave the program when she thought she had found a diamond back in the fourth season. At that time, she didn´t care at all about leaving "Vito" behind-. He said.- But now all her efforts are focusing at stealing Zoey´s boyfriend.- He seemed to meditate for a moment.- It´s not that I'm complaining, this situation is making her play very well. I consider this as a good percentage of drama! -.

The search started rapidly. It was a large space and the teams were distributed by various sectors, although that didn´t made the searching more enjoyable. Dawn was the first to spot something hidden on a landmass. She thought she saw Ella´s ribbon and she bent to take it, but Dave appeared out of nowhere to pick it up.

\- Ha! Very slow, weird girl. - Said Dave before running off. Dawn was concerned with the expression of madness that accompanied his face.-  
\- Why did you let him go with the ribbon?! -. Heather scolded her.-  
\- Well, aren´t we technically in the same team...-?.  
\- Forget the teams, Dawn! -. She was forced to calm down and return to smiling. - I mean, even if we want to help, for now it's just you and me against the rest, remember? -. She deepened her smile. - Furthermore, here between us, so far they have only eliminated female players. I think men may have a secret alliance.- She added with a low voice.-  
-You really think so?-.  
\- Yes. Just look at what Dave did to Sky! It was a betrayal. Alejandro has taught him well. I think we girls should unite and eliminate one of them before they kick us all from the show.-

Heather chuckled when she noticed she had left Dawn thinking. After all, she was telling the truth. Dave had behaved as a traitor.

\- Jasmine´s hat!-. Shawn shouted a couple of meters ahead.- Got it!-.  
\- Crap!-. Heather complained.- I´m going to look elsewhere. Think about what I said... student.- She gave Dawn a gentle tap on the shoulder before leaving and searching for her own.-

Meanwhile, Shawn celebrated his first success. The hat was practically glued to the ceiling of the cave and he managed to lower it with an acrobatic leap. Mike whistled out of surprise and gave him a brief applause, to which Shawn smiled to his comrade.

-MIKE´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- I must admit that Shawn is a better student than I thought. In fact, I see him more as a partner. We have done very well despite our differences. He also has some aspects that remind me a little of my own personalities: he has moments when he´s agile as Svetlana, has enough force to equal Vito in adrenaline´s situations, is a survivor as Manitoba and sometimes it's as grumpy as Chester.- He laughed.- Maybe we can move forward well as a team, after all.-  
\- Take this, Mike, put it on.- Shawn passed him the hat.- This way we´ll find more objects in no time! -.  
\- Yes ... ehmmmm.- He seemed to think hardly about it.- Shawn, actually I really want to stay a while longer in control, if you don´t mind. My head has been a mess lately and I´m trying to avoid my triggers.-

Shawn listened carefully and calmed him with a carefree wave of his hand.

\- Don´t worry about it. Come to think of it, I think it's better not to let anyone out... -.  
-Wait, what do you mean? -.  
\- Look, I think I saw another object! -. Shawn ran away at a rapid pace, leaving Mike thinking.-  
\- I found Gwen´s hair lock! -. Zoey celebrated, contemplating her find. It had not been easy to find something so dark in a place like that.- There must be more than an object that belongs to an eliminated player. We must be cautious... Scott? -.

Her companion was a couple of meters away from her, staring at the floor with an analytical eye. Zoey was about to call him back when Scott scratched the ground with his hands and pulled out a tiny package. When he removed some dust, he found that it was mascara´s case. He showed it to Zoey triumphantly.

\- Another article of your ex - mentor.- He said moving the small box in his hands.- Bet you think I'm very skillful now.-  
\- Well, actually, this is something that will be very useful later on.- She congratulated him with a tap on his back.- Well done, Scott! -.

\- ZOEY´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- Scott may be rude and disgusting, but he has made it into the final three twice. Coincidentally, both times I was the cause of his elimination... -. She said that with a tiny voice. - Perhaps this experience of having to work together will make us a good team for a change. I will do my best to prove him that he´d be better if he cooperated with me instead of betraying me.-

As hours were passing, fatigue took hold of the participants. Occasionally they looked at the big clock. Eighteen hours left ... then were sixteen ... then twelve hours left ... At six o'clock, everyone was hungry and exhausted. They had not eaten in quite some time and hadn´t stopped moving searching for objects.

So far, each couple had their own findings. Dawn and Heather had a couple of bracelets and a slipper from Ella and Sky, respectively; Alejandro and Dave had the other shoe of that pair, the ribbon and Jasmine´s vest; Mike and Shawn had her hat and a gym blouse that had the right size to belong to Sky; Scott and Zoey had two of Gwen´s artifacts and, last, Anne Maria and Topher only had been able to find a pot of hair dyer, that also seemed to be Gwen´s.

\- I'm exhausted!-. Anne Maria complained. - There must be something else that can be found here. You go, pretty boy! I'm exhausted…-.

Topher forced her to stand when he saw that she wanted to sit down.

\- Not yet, Anne Maria. Remember that you are the one who can´t sleep.-  
She pulled off her hand roughly.-  
\- I already know that! I´m not a fool. Keep looking and I´ll wait for you. I won´t sleep. I intend to get immunity, remember?.- However, she had a couple of big bags under her eye´s makeup. Topher looked worried at her.-  
\- I won´t be long.- He said before continuing his search.-

Anne Maria wasn´t the only one tired. Those who could not sleep began to nod with despair. For them, the interns had arranged a table with some horrid and tasteless sandwiches. They didn´t help much, but they sure were envied by his hungry companions. Their stomachs growled every minute, burning and begging for some food. At ten in the evening, Mike started a fire to avoid the cold. The cave wasn´t helping the competitors with its grim appearance. The giant screen turned on and Chris looked at them from a table stocked with any number of delicacies, accompanied by the Chef. Both seemed to be enjoying a great experience.

\- They are inhuman. – Said Zoey.-  
\- What did you think? Would not surprise me that this challenge was an excuse for not feeding us and keeping for them our lunches budget.- Scott said, visible upset because of how hungry he was.-  
\- Don´t worry, Scott! We will leave you the leftovers ... if the Chef and I don´t get tired of this juicy and soft piece of high quality meat.- Chris said as he swallowed a big chunk of meat.-

The choir of several stomachs tortured the ears of the campers.

\- Congratulations, you all have endured long enough without breaking the rules.- Chris raised an eyebrow.- But everyone knows that from midnight is that things get interesting. Don´t forget to make some nice confessions! -.  
-What did he mean by that? wondered.-

Near him, Dawn was resting in some Indian position. She seemed highly concentrated and unbeatable, as if she did not feel hungry at all. Near Dave, Alejandro was sleeping peacefully; he didn´t look overwhelmed by the stress of not being able to eat either. Dave was surprised that he felt so tired ... he really wanted to sleep. He needed to talk to someone ...anyone would do! Even the weird girl...

\- What would you ask as a special wish, apart from the million dollars? -. He asked Dawn.-

She opened one eye and then closed it again peacefully.

-Actually, I'm not interested in the wish.-  
-Seriously? And what about the money?-.  
\- If I won, I would donate it to social projects or green organizations. - She explained with a smile.- But I know I won´t get to the Finale.-

Dave looked puzzled. She seemed very sure of what she said. While he didn´t believe her to be a competitor able to survive the likes of Heather, or Scott, or Alejandro, he seemed surprised to find out about Dawn´s pessimistic attitude.

\- If you know you won´t win, why are you here?-.  
-Oh, I had to be here.-  
-I don´t understand.-  
\- The universe put me in this show for reasons unknown to myself ... but now I understand a little better.- Her eyes opened at last and Dave followed the direction they indicated. In the distance, Shawn talked for a while with Mike and Zoey.-  
\- What about them? -. He didn´t seem to understand yet.- Why are they important? I know they are Finale material, but my mentor is the best competitor. They don´t stand a chance against him.-  
\- Money isn´t always the most important thing, Dave.- Dawn whispered, as if speaking to a five years old kid.- You yourself realized you were willing to burn a million dollars just to get back at Sky, whom you´re still madly in love with but don´t want to recognize it.-

How the hell could she say that ?! Dave almost choked with his own saliva and felt a desire to get away from the creepy girl as soon as possible.

\- I do not love Sky! Didn´t you see how I eliminated her? I hate her for what she did to me! -.

Without warning, Dawn took one of his hands into hers.

\- I understand the pain of betrayal. It must have been awful. However, when you saw that she was sacrificing herself for you in the challenges, your heart faltered a bit. I think that when you two manage to overcome this obsession with revenge and money, you would become a great couple. Your lack of self-esteem can be a problem, but you are still in time to solve it.-

Dave got his hand back and stood up. He had a nervous tic in his eye. That should be the lack of sleep affecting him.

-You are crazy!-.  
-I'm sure Sky will forgive you.-

He didn´t want to hear her more. He walked away steadily. He passed Topher and Anne Maria, who were also talking to distract themselves from exhaustion. Was that what Chris meant by confessing? Tiredness would make them confess their darkest thoughts without realizing it? Of course not! Because he didn´t love Sky ... he was just confused by the sleepiness he felt...

Some participants were so absorbed in their conversations that they had neglected their objects ... Dave felt his eye twitch increasing. He was not going to lose. He could not lose Sky was surely watching him in television. His hands slid quickly ... an object or two, no one would notice and he would be helping his own team with the most points, right?

Mike was nodding too. Although sleeping wasn´t his own restriction, he had promised to endure some more time out of loyalty to Zoey and Shawn.

\- Mike, you can go to sleep now.- Zoey told him.- You must be exhausted. Why don´t you relax a little?-.  
\- Zoey's right. We have eaten at least a little ... but you can´t. Try to distract the hungry with a little nap.- Said Shawn.-  
\- Really? Doesn´t it bother you? -. Later he added with suspicion. - What about Scott? -.  
-He is sleeping over there.-Zoey pointed out.-

A look of relief spread across Mike´s face and almost instantly fell on his back with a mild, tired snoring. Shawn saw how Zoey was staring at him with an almost motherly feeling and felt enormous desires to have Jasmine beside him.

\- He´s a good mentor.- He said.- I know I didn´t treat him very well at first, but we have made a good job together. He sure works hard.-  
Zoey smiled.-  
-I know that. - She said, stroking Mike´s hair gently.-  
-Aren´t you afraid of him at times?-.  
\- I'd be lying if I said I did not feel scared before.- She admitted.- But I suppose I love him enough to forget about it. Mike is the best boyfriend in the world.-

-SHAWN´S CONFESSIONAL-

\- Oh, dear. - He shed a brief tear. - They´re such a beautiful couple.-

For their surprise, Mike suddenly opened his eyes, and there wasn´t the slightest sign of fatigue on them. In fact, he looked as fresh as newly awakened. Both of them understood that someone else had come out. Zoey pulled her hand away when she realized who it was. Shawn took a little longer to understand, but after hearing the Italian accent and seeing how his hair had settled well back, he had an idea of why Zoey didn´t feel so comfortable anymore.

\- Who turned off the sun?-. Asked Vito.- Those suckers trying to ruin my perfect tan?-.  
-Vito...right?-. Asked Shawn.-

The guy looked him up and down and spread his arms with smug gesture.

\- The only and the best! You´re that crazy student of us, eh? We hadn´t talked before.-  
-Why did you come out? I thought the shirt... -.  
\- There can be exceptions.- Vito said quickly. He looked right beside him and seemed to notice Zoey sitting nearby.- Hey.-

She nodded her head slightly, trying not to talk. Shawn looked at them and felt extremely uncomfortable.

\- But the triggers ... -. The sleepiness was starting to affect him.- I don´t understand anything, I´m thinking more slowly. But it´s rare that Mike has a tough dude as one of his personalities.- He laughed.- You look like they brought you from an Italian TV drama.-  
\- And you look like they brought you out of a hole in the mud.- Vito took a look over the whole cave. The three of them were far enough away so that no one noticed he had changed. Oddly, that seemed to calm him. - How long before dawn? -.

He had asked to Zoey, but she still didn´t deign to look at him. In fact, she seemed to be making a great effort to stay sitting there. Shawn could almost hear her telling herself: "Is Vito inside Mike's body, it´s Vito inside Mike's body ...". Given the silence, he dared to answer him that there were only six more hours before they finished the challenge.

\- Perfect. - Said Vito.- That´s enough time.- Then he glared at Shawn.- You, get lost.-  
-What?-.  
\- I need to talk to the pale sister here. – He pointed at Zoey.- Go away.-

Zoey finally reacted to that and her eyes seemed to plead Shawn not lo leave. However, he felt it was right to give them some privacy. He didn´t know why exactly though, He sensed that the conversation of them both could be important. He walked away and sited close to Dawn, who was still meditating.

\- Have you ever thought about tanning, pale chick? -. Vito asked her out of nowhere.-

Maybe it was not the best way to start a conversation, because Zoey crossed her arms and stood upright in place, still quietly. Vito felt how his blood was starting to burn through him with rage. How desperate he found her!

\- Now you don´t speak? You wouldn´t shut the hell up before and now that I´m trying to talk to you, you don´t want to.- He also crossed his arms.- Everyone seems to be against me lately.-  
-...me.-Whispered Zoey.-  
-What?-.  
-…told me.- She repeated.-  
-WHAT?!-.  
\- THE HORRIBLE THINGS YOU TOLD ME! -. She finally shouted. Her eyes were trembling and had increased in size by the sensitivity of the moment.- Don´t think I've forgotten the horrible things you said to me ... it was the last time we talked. And I remember very well how you focused in how I will never be good enough for you.- She looked fiercely at him.- What do you need to talk about with me now, Vito? Anne Maria is right there. Frankly, at this point, I would prefer you to go with her before having to hear you again. When Mike comes back, he can always come back to me. Mal is already problematic enough...-. -. 

Vito covered her mouth with his hand as he begged for silence with the other. Zoey had to admit that it was the first time he saw Vito acting like that. He seemed to be fighting hard against his own nature to make up a proper conversation.

\- Okay, okay ... listen, I don´t wanna talk to Anne Maria right now. Maybe later… -. Zoey nearly spoke.- Right now I need to talk to you! Okay? I got permission from everyone else to come out when Mike went to sleep... And the only reason they agreed to this was because I really wanna… -. He seemed to bite his tongue as he spoke these words.- I really wanna apologize to you, Zoey.-

Stunned, Zoey thought that that must be the first time Vito called out her name.

\- Smith said something that was true ... you have never left Mike by himself. You love him very much, I suppose.- He spoke slowly and awkwardly, thinking through what he really wanted to say.- That's good, I mean, obviously is a good thing. And while you're not exactly the kind of gal I like ... you're still here. I told ya all these things to drive you away. I actually really wanted you to go away.- He looked up at the ceiling of the cave, avoiding making eye contact with her.- But once I calmed down, I realized I was wrong. So please, _please_ don´t compare me with the likes of Mal.-

As Zoey didn´t know how to respond, Vito took his chance to continue.

\- What I said is partly true: I want to live, and I am part of Mike. Now, that thing I said about Mike not considering you good enough, it wasn´t him speaking. It was all me. Damn! It´s complicated, because sometimes we don´t even know who feels what. I guess what I'm trying to do is to ask you for a favor.-

-A favor?-.

\- Yeah.- He breathed deeply to gain the courage he needed and went back to make eye contact with her.- I've already apologized, now the other thing that I came to tell you is that I know you can help us.-

-Help you? You mean the personalities?-.

\- I mean Mike.- Vito smiled.- After all, it's all Mike ... And you love him. I won´t ask you to love me, that would be ... weird. But I do want to ask you to hear us ... and ask us questions about us. We want to beat Mal and, above all, we want to end this problem.- He tapped his head.- I talked to the others and we all agree ... we'll tell you how we were born and you will help us to disappear for good. Do you accept? -.

-ZOEY´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- I feel very confused right now ... -. She said staring at nowhere.-

-

\- Vito, I'm not a psychiatrist... maybe when the show is over and we all go home...-

\- It must be soon.- He urged her.- And it has to be you. It took me much thinking to admit that you are the only one in whom we trust to do it all ... my only concern was for you to accept helping everyone but not me. I know I'm not your favorite.-

It must be the first time it happened. Zoey smiled at Vito and he put back a pleased grin.

-Is that a yes?-.

\- Thanks.- Zoey hesitated, not knowing how to touch him.- Ehmmm ... is a deal, then? -. Finally she decided to extend her hand towards him, expecting him to shake it.-

\- More than that, red head.- Vito accepted the handshake and, with half a smile, he winked at her.- It is a promise and a date. Don´t forget it. I'll come back inside now before someone notices me... -. Still holding her hand, he said goodbye. – Sorry again, see ya soon.-

Vito disappeared as abruptly as he had come, leaving the sleeping Mike back in control. Zoey was left pondering about what had just happened, but a cautious and earnest emotion took hold of her. Vito had apologized! She could hardly believe it! In all her mental dilemma ...she felt her eyes closing…

Shawn looked at his watch after a while. Only a minute left. Thank God! He was about to fall sleep. Looking around, he noticed that some contestants had given up. Near him, Anne Maria, Topher, Dawn and Heather had fallen asleep. Meanwhile, a frantic and sickly Dave walked back and forth like a caged lion. It was worrying jus looking at him. Alejandro woke up, stretched quietly and watched his student with a strange expression that Shawn could not read. That was... satisfaction?

\- He looks pretty bad.- Said Shawn.- What happened to him? -.

\- Whatever it was, we'll know in a few seconds.- Alejandro said, pointing at the five seconds left of challenge.-

A loud alarm sounded throughout the island. The sleepers awakened. Zoey felt how Scott shook her by the shoulders.

\- You fell asleep! Well done, girl, now we won´t get inmunity.-

\- What? I... I´m so sorry.- She apologized, but Scott looked merciless at her.-

\- Hey! That´s enough, don´t blame her.- Mike appeared, now also awake.-

\- Good morning you all! I saw some interesting things that happened in the cave.- Chris said quite enthusiastic.- How about if we count the objects you found, eh? -.

None of them was entirely satisfied with the number of objects they had found, but they were even more surprised when they noticed some of the objects were missing. Heather almost shouted at the sky when she noticed that someone had stolen their things.

\- We have Jasmine´s hat and Sky´s sport blouse.- Shawn said, delivering the named articles.- From our team ... -. He received the things that Zoey and Scott had collected.- There is this mascara´s case and the hair lock.-

\- Excellent! These items make four points for the "Survivors" team.- Chris said.- As Mike and Shawn kept with their restrictions, I announce that you two are safe this time.-

-Great!-. Shawn yelled before dropping asleep on the floor.-

\- Eh... I´ll help him.- Said Mike, who made Shawn lean on his shoulder to lift him up.-

-What do you have for me, "Manipulators"? -. Asked Chris.-

\- We have this adorable pink ribbon, this shoe and this Australian vest.- Said Alejandro, showing Chris their objects.- How about you, teammates? -.

\- They stole from us! -. Topher shouted.- We had Gwen´s hair dyer! -.

\- We also had Ella´s other shoe, and some of Sky´s bracelets! -. Dawn said, alarmed by the disappearance of their things.-

\- Well, it sure seemed like a secure victory.- Chris said with amusement.- Anything you have to say, Dave?-.

\- In fact, yes, I do.- Dave said. His deteriorated appearance by insomnia made him look like a little scared mouse.- Here are all the things! -. He did such a strange laugh that made everyone except Alejandro take a step back.- I took them so my team wouldn´t have to worry at all, I took care of them, I´m reliable, I won´t betray anyone else.-

\- If you didn´t want to betray us, you should have stolen from the other team! -. Heather shouted him.- Anyway, we still won, so it doesn´t matter.-

\- I wouldn´t say that, Heather.- Chris suddenly got serious.- Stealing objects is not allowed between members of the same team. Because of Dave, all these items count as a single one.- A smile shone through his face.- So Heather is right about that you should have stolen from the others, Dave ... We have a tie! But because Heather and Dawn were an independent team just this once, the "Manipulators" only managed to collect three points ... the "Survivors" win! -.

The winning team shouted exclamations of happiness, while some furtive and upset glares were focused on Dave, who now seemed to understand the consequences of his stupid act. Heather looked at Dawn and, although with some guilt, the blond nodded her head, fully accessing to a temporary alliance with Heather during tonight´s eimination ceremony. Alejandro looked extremely pleased with the outcome of the challenge.

-ALEJANDRO´S CONFFESIONAL—

\- As I said ... always one step ahead, even with my eyes closed.- He showed an Invincibility Statue for the camera.- This was a pretty successful hunt indeed ... now I just have to keep winning. I will keep this baby for the moment when it´s really necessary.-

Because of the sleepiness all the contestants had, the elimination ceremony was held earlier on that occasion.

\- I see Dawn and Heather have allied as a student and mentor ... that was the smartest, girls. You won´t be eliminated by that, but because Heather fell asleep, she may be in danger along with Anne Maria and Dave...-.

The last three looked at each other with nervous glances. Chris gave marshmallows to the ones who were safe and looked at them like lambs going to the slaughter...

\- Anne Maria, you might have fallen asleep, but you didn´t receive any votes tonigh.- He threw the marshmallow at her and Anne Maria sighed relieved.- So it all comes to Heather or Dave... -.

\- HEATHER´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- Dave and Alejandro voted me for sure ... I know I can´t trust that make up clown girl, but I have no idea who she voted for ... same as the host aspirant ... If Dawn knows what´s best for herself, she surely didn´t vote for me -.

\- And the last marshmallow is for ... Heather! -. He threw it at her and Heather felt how her soul came back into her own body.- Guess this is goodbye, Dave. Dude that was a very silly mistake! And just after getting your revenge on Sky... -.

The mere mention of that name made Dave throw himself into a fetal position. His eyes met Dawn´s and he recalled the conversation they had.

\- Don´t say it out loud! I won! I may be eliminated, but I won over her! _I won against Sky!_ -.  
\- Chef, be sure to cover his mouth when you throw him down the waterfall.- His tone was unfriendly and tired.- I´m sick of his craziness.-

The chef wrapped some tape around Dave´s body, even covering his mouth and face.

-Much better, thank you, my friends.- Said Chris.-

Then, they threw the small competitor down the immense waterfall. Seconds later, Dave was a tiny point that disappeared in the distance. The "Manipulators" had lost twice in a row... They had to recover soon.

\- In order to keep things leveled, Dawn is now in the "Manipulators" team with her mentor, Heather.- Chris explained.- Good luck finding a student, Alejandro.-

Although Heather looked victorious, she worried when she saw Alejandro so calmed. He looked so confident that he even blew a kiss towards her, causing her to worry even more. What the hell was that guy planning now?

\- Well, I think we better take Shawn to his bed.- Said Mike, who was helped by Zoey bringing his student back to his hut.-

\- There are only nine competitors now! Who will be next to lose his mind like Dave? What new challenges I´ll design to make that happen? -. He laughed evilly. - Find out in our next episode of TOTAL DRAMA: MENTORS AND STUDENTS!-.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Chapter 8: Be Generous (Chester)

**CHAPTER 8**

 **BE GENEROUS**

That day was especially sunny and hot, it was that much that the campers were bubbling in sweat while climbing wearily one of the many mountain trails of the McLean´s Island. While it was clear that they wouldn´t have to do a challenge in the dark this time, they weren´t feeling better. On the contrary, fatigue was beating them down while Chris was full of joy and energy from his cart pulled by interns, giving them an occasional sadistic whip from time to time.

\- Come on! We don´t have all day! We must climb about two more kilometers before we stop.- Chris crooned, pointing at the steep climb that was waiting for them.-

\- I can´t feel my legs.- Mike said wearily. He looked at Shawn besides him, who seemed like he was grilling because of his vest.- Don´t you think you should take that thing off, bro?-.

\- Are you nuts? My vest is carefully designed to use it as a lifejacket if there´s a Zombie invasion! If I take it off, I´ll be completely exposed.-

\- And exactly in which river or lake are you supposed to use your lifejacket, Zombie guy?-. Anne Maria mocked him.-

\- For your information, there´s a lot of water reservoirs in this mountains, that´s why…-.

\- I don´t want a class, okay? And don´t take me for a dumb. I may not know much, but I know that water is close to the sea, the beach, the sun and people with fabulous tans.- Said Anne Maria, closing her eyes and dreaming about the scene she was describing.-

With no wish to discuss with no one, Shawn swallowed his words.

-SHAWN´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- Yikes! Is it me, or girls like Anne Maria are the ones who make men wish to stay single?-. He sighed with nostalgia.- I admit it, I still miss Jasmine a lot. I feel that right now my only allies are Zoey and, partially, Mike. I´m still attentive about the danger and threats that Mal promised me. I haven´t slept very well neither, and last time´s challenge surely didn´t help about that!-.

Alejandro was climbing nimbly with long and elegant jumps. He stayed a little in the back on purpose to be able to talk to Scott, who was cursing openly at the mosquitoes that weren´t stopping biting him. His mentor had left him behind in order to ignore him better. They were still in some delicate terms, and Alejandro had all the intention of taking advantage of the farm boy.

\- Some people say that mosquitoes tend to bite people with sweet blood. Is there some sweetness in your personality that you´re hiding from us, Scott?-. Alejandro said, walking alongside the redhead keeping his pace, where the other contestants couldn´t hear them.-

\- If you´re talking to me to get me to be your partner, you can go away at once. I´ve got plans on my own, and I need to stay as Zoey´s student to achieve it.-

\- Really? I always thought your strategy was to lose over and over until you eliminate anyone who doesn´t suit your taste.- He mocked him.-

\- Hmph.- Scott snorted.- It must be tough knowing you depend on me, Anne Maria or Topher to sabe your own neck. None of us likes the idea of helping you, you can ask them if you don´t believe me.- He pointed forwards.- And you can be sure none of the others would help you either.-

\- Certainly. Mike and Shawn are very close, I couldn´t separate them; you and Zoey are obviously the best redhead couple in all Total Drama History, I wouldn´t dare to step between you two.- Scott snorted again against that joke, starting to lose his patience.- Heather wouldn´t help me even if her life depended on that, and Dawn is totally non influenciable. It´s logic that I must stay with the most treacherous players. Even so, that´s not the reason I´m talking to you, Scott.-

\- Then what the hell do you want?-.

\- I precisely require of your trecherous nature.-

\- Keep talking.-

\- How do you feel about Mal´s return?-.

Scott kept quiet for about a minute. Sure, he had the intention of taking Mal´s return for his own convenience, but Alejandro seemed to be talking about something more personal.

\- I suppose you´re talking about kicking him out?-. His interest in the conversation was only growing.-

\- I´m not talking about eliminating him, I´m talking about us taking revenge on him for everything he made us experience back in "All Stars". Don´t you think he deserves a little suffering that balances the scales before we see him jump in the next elimination ceremony?-.

\- Dude, that guy used me as a shark´s punching bag in that season. Anything involving Mal suffering is okay for me.- He smiled at him archly.-

\- Something´s telling me you had already thought of something.-

\- Yes. Mal isn´t the only one who has played bad pranks on me, all Multiple Mike seems to hate me… and I find him stupid and annoying. Everyone knows the most efficient way to affect him directly is…-.

\- …affecting Zoey.- Alejandro completing his sentence, proving they were on sync.- We can´t understimate his new friend, either, the Zombie guy.-

\- He´s the one who´s right in Mal´s eye now, and mine too.- He looked at Shawn, who was leading the group.- He´s scared of him, I bet that if we play our cards nicely, we can get him to betray Multiple Mike.-

\- ALEJANDRO´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- Mmmm, so Shawn feels intimidated by Mal. It couldn´t be more perfect! Mike´s two principal allies will be ambushed and put against him without them suspecting anything.-

\- I´ll gladly take care of Shawn.- Said Alejandro, already planning his strategy.-

\- Hey! My plan was to sabotage them both and let caos do it´s work.- Scott began to whine.-

\- But you have an even more powerful weapon to use against Mike. Your friend "caos" will help more tan you think, but while I´m working on Shawn´s mind, you can work on Mike´s making him believe that you´ll steal Zoey away from him.-

\- What?-.

\- SCOTT´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- The only girl I´ve had something in the Show was Courtney, and she hated Zoey. If I even pretend to like her, she would hit me right in the face at the moment I arrived home!-. He exclaimed with fear in his eyes, looking nervously in all directions.-

\- Forget about it, Zoey is too suspicious. I´d rather blackmail or sabotage her. That´s why I agreed to be her student in the first place!-.

\- It doesn´t matter if Zoey thinks badly of you as long as we convince Mike of the opposite.-

\- You aren´t insinuating I should…-. He made a disgusted face.- …Kiss her, right?-.

\- We´ll keep that in mind as a last resource.- Alejandro laughed because of Scott´s reaction.- But you make sure of giving me the perfect scenario and I´ll create the perfect misunderstanding for Mike´s mind. Don´t feel bad, Scott. After all, Mike owes you this, don´t you think? Last season he made Cameron Kiss your girl…-.

\- You´re right! I´ve got to do the same so Multiple Mike learns that he better not mess with other people´s girlfriends!-.

Scott withdrew into himself and kept walking and stumbling away, thinking about what he should do next. On the other hand, Alejandro was pleased with the new Alliance he had formed. Scott wasn´t precisely the most brilliant of the prospects, but he would do for now. He walked a little forward and then slowed down his pace to match Anne Maria´s.

\- Had anyone told you that today your tanned beauty is more radiant than ever?-.

Maybe Anne Maria was crazy about Vito, but Alejandro knew very well that there was no girl who could ignore him when he was close. It has always had been like that, and he knew perfectly how to use his charm to tame the most alienated beast. Anne Maria, trying to hide her perplexity to him, rolled her eyes and then looked at him defiantly.

\- Your girlfriend doesn´t pay attention to you yet?-.

\- Heather and I have a complex realtionship. There are many things forcing us to stay apart from the other, almost like you and Vito.-

The trigger had worked. Anne Maria inmediately seemed to pay more attention to him.

\- You know nothing about that. You weren´t in that season.-

\- But I was in "All Stars", and maybe this didn´t get pass the cameras, but I know that Vito´s still fighting against all the other people inside Mike´s body in order to return by your side. Isn´t it wonderful?-.

\- You playing with me, handsome jerk?-. She defied him.-

\- Won´t you believe this face?-. He dedicated her an irresistible look.-

Anne Maria looked troubled.

\- I think I haven´t asked you yet, Anne Maria, but what would you do if you win?-.

That made the voluptuous girl relax herself. She now seemed to have much confidence in how all was going to end.

\- Of course I would buy gems, a yacht, a private beach…-. She said with dreamy eyes.- Everything I need to keep my beauty in the standarts it deserves and, of course, I would take Vito with me. I´m convinced we are made for one another.-

\- But what if Zoey tried to step in your way?-.

\- I would use my money to give that annoying redhead a restriction order.- Se added frowning.- I would send her to another country to live her sad existence if it were necessary.-

\- That sounds evil and… _manipulador.-_ Smiled the Spanish man.- You know something? I want to help you. I have a certain weakness against misunderstood love stories. So, now you know it, you´ve gota ll my support and I´ll gladly help you so Zoey doesn´t get between you and Vito. After all, she might not be a problema since she and Scott…-. He faked surprise and covered his mouth with his hand.- I think I´ve talked too much.-

\- Wait a sec, what´re you muttering there?-.

\- Well, I didn´t plan to say it because I don´t wish to see a violent showdown between Mike and Scott.- He lied.- But Scott is very much in love with Zoey, and she is starting to understand that her relationship with Mike will never work as long as Vito exists.-

\- ANNE MARIA´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- Would someone please explain me what´s so wrong with men in this island?! Scott and the redhead? I would have never imagined.- She seemed thoughtful.- But… it is true that they seemed quite close during the previous challenges, and they are mentor and student now… Is Alejandro playing with me? But if it were like that, why would he do it?-.

\- ALEJANDRO´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- I only need plant the seed of doubt into the most meddlesome person in the island and very son everyone´ll know that there´s something going between Scott and Zoey. The more obfuscated Mike is, less he´ll be able to concentrate, ending his good friendship with Shawn and leaving him without allies very son.- He concluded.- It´s a shame that Dave didn´t get a hold of my brilliance to become a better student, don´t you think?-.

Chris finally stopped and enjoyed the camper´s fatigue. Chef, not too far from him, had just reached the place carrying all of the host´s unnecessary stuff. He was all sweaty and tired, even more than the campers. Even so, it didn´t stop him from passing the megaphone to Chris so he could speak.

\- You don´t pay me enough for this. What am I? An Intern?-.

\- Easy, Chef. It was just for this time.- Chris calmed him, without sounding sincere at all.- Attention, campers! I´ve brought you to this wonderful mountain ´cause here is where grows an odd assortment of tropical berries, which are believed to be the most delicious fruits of this part of the globe.- A giant screen showed with detail the mentioned fruit. It certainly looked appetizing. More than one contestant felt hungry just by seeing it.-

\- What was supposed to be the reason for bringing us here? You´ll only talk about those stupid berries?-. Asked Heather, wiping her sweat from her forehead.-

\- Not exactly, Heather, but the berries are indeed important. Today´s challenge will be a culinary and merciless race to find your own berries and the perfect accompaniment for them. Each team must gather 20 berries, put them inside one of the baskets designed with the team´s name, and then present them with an edible accompaniment of your choice in order for your carismatic and favorite host: Me! To eat them.- Chris concluded with an exaggerated pose with his arms so everyone could admire him.-

From his place, Topher frowned and stayed thoughtful.

\- TOPHER´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- This competitions get´s more fierce everytime. The one who concerns me the most is Alejandro. His physical attractiveness and attitude makes me suspicious. Today he was even talking about a supposed romance between Scott and Zoey.- He emite dan incredulous laugh.- Come on, please, when you are an aspiring host as good as me, you know who is relationing with who and how, and I´m pretty sure there´s not even a minimal attraction between those two. I don´t plan to deny it though. I´ll just watch how the other dogs chase their tails while I drag Anne Maria with me so we accomplish this berrie´s challenge. It doesn´t sound so difficult, after all.-

\- And where can we find these berries?-. Asked Zoey, lifting her hand shyly.-

\- The berries grow on the top of the most leafy tree´s of this mountain, and they are guarded by the birds known as "Tooth breakers".- Chris laughed, showing an adorable birdie inside a little cage. It looked defenseless and small and it was of a beautiful light blue color.-

\- Is that a tooth breaker bird?-. Exclaimed Scott.- As if that little fella could break…-.

Before Scott could finish his sentence, the Chef opened the cage´s door and the bird flew in less than a second against his face. Scott was fighting among painful screams to get the bird that was now pecking his tooth off.

\- Ouch! Hey! Arrrghhh! A little help over here?-. He screamed.- Mentor?!-.

Sighing in resignation, Zoey picked a wooden stick from the floor and hit the bird away from her student, hitting him too in the process. Everyone else laughed without holding while Scott rubbed his remaining lip wounds from the bird attack. He looked reproachfully at Zoey.

\- Couldn´t you have been a little more delicate, woman…?!-. His gaze met Alejandro´s for a Split of a second, and he understood his meaning at the moment: "Take advantage of the situation".- I mean… wow, Zoey, thank you very much, you´re always so efficient and accurate. I´m so lucky to have you as my mentor!-. Then he meant to thank her for the help by hugging a confused Zoey.-

While Alejandro nodded with satisfaction, there were others who reacted differently. Mike and Anne Maria couldn´t believe what they just had seen.

\- ANNE MARIA´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- Oh, boy! Then it´s true! Those two have something going on!-.

\- MIKE´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- And now what the hell is going on? Scott can´t expect me to believe this act. Come on, Mike, focus, obviously Scott just wants me to think that he´s now closer to Zoey than I am. As if that was possible.- Even when his words tried to mock the situation, his mouth twitched with disgust and impotence while he looked down the floor.- I swear I can´t stand that guy… I hate it when he tries to play with people that way. It frustrates me so much…!-. He took a Deep breath while his eyes expanded widely. Inmediately, his back curved in a hump that belonged to Chester.- Young folks these days and their stupid romantic problems! Don´t they have anything better to do than getting their own hormones wild?-.

\- Okay, Scott, I think it´s enough… Everything´s okay, right? I mean, Enough!-. Zoey shouted before pushing Scott away from her.- Sorry. We´ll have to think of a way of outwit those birds, but I think we can do it if we work together as a team, right, guys?-.

The "Survivors" lifted their fist in the air with a sign of empowerment, strongly shouting for the victory they wanted to achieve. Dawn stared longingly at them, while Heather pulled her in the other direction.

\- Remember, Dawn, you can´t fraternize with the enemy no more. You´re with me now and we´re going to win no matter the cost.-

\- But… won´t the teams fuse very soon? It would be meaningless to search for enemies at this rate.-

\- You´re right.- Heather smiled at her with her typical act of manipulation and fake friendship.- You´re very Smart. At this rate, **everyone** is an enemy, except for you and me. We´re an unbeatable team of two people and we´re gonna resist against any odd, eh?-. She passed her arm around Dawn´s shoulder.- You trust me and follow my lead, and I assure you everything will be okay. But if you don´t… I can´t guarantee you staying in the show, are we clear, Dawn?-.

\- DAWN´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- Heather is trying to turn me into her slave. I can´t allow that, my instinct tells me that bad things are about to happen, and I must be aware of any change. There´s just so much I´d like to warn Mike about…-.

\- You´ll have exactly two hours to make your gourmet creation and bringing it right here to the start point. Chef´ll give you a signal five minutes before time´s up so you can come back safely. The first team to arrive will have inmunity for them and their whole team, while the loser team will see me tonight at the dishonorable elimination ceremony by the waterfall. And don´t even count on me helping you up with my cart!-.

Mike tried to breath normally and concentrate himself. Shawn looked at him with dismay.

\- Hey, mentor… don´t pay attention to Scott. Devious farmer, remember? You know better than anyone that you´ve got something special with Zoey.- He said, touching his shoulder with comforting posture.-

\- You´re right, Shawn. I´ve got to focus on the game. Thank you very much.- He smiled at him.-

\- And, please, stop breathing that way. I feel like something malevolent it´s going to come out any second.- He said nervously.-

\- What do you me…?-.

\- And go! The culinary challenge against time begins now! Move, campers!-. Chris interrupted them, letting the cornet´s sound deafens half the campers.-

Each challenge always made them run, and almost every time Shawn took the lead. He considered himself fast, and his survival skills made him move around with much more agility. There was only one thing that worried him at that very momento: Mal.

\- SHAWN´S CONFFESIONAL—

\- I promised Zoey that I would take care of Mike when she couldn´t. But who the heck is supposed to look after me against Mal?-.

Without him noticing it, Alejandro had already reached him and was now running by his side.

\- Shoulnd´t you…ummm…run with your team?-.

\- I´m a one man machine, Shawn. Soon you´ll confirm that.- Said Alejandro nicely, but with a warning tone that put Shaw on alert.- I´ve come to warn you. If I were you, I´ll think about looking for another mentor.-

\- And I suppose you´re not saying this because you´re available, ah?-.

\- Of course not. Maybe I´m from the "Manipulators" team, but I´m deeply concerned about your safety right now.-

Shawn´s surprise reaction was enough for Alejandro to keep talking.

\- Mal is hunting, and I don´t think you´ll like being his prey. If you´d got half a brain, and that´s only if some Zombie hasn´t eating it yet, you´d watch him out and leave. At long terms, is better and safer for you.-

\- I don´t need advices right now, okay? I´ve already got a mentor for that.- Shawn covered his ears and outraced the Spanish, leaving the last with a smile on his face.-

\- ALEJANDRO´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- As I said, planted seed.- He arched an eyebrow and smiled.-

\- What was all that with Alejandro?-. Asked Mike, worried about how he saw Shawn´s face.- You okay, buddy?-.

\- What…? Yeah, I´m cool. Let´s go for those berries, we must be near those trees now.-

Mike and Shawn were the first to reach the trees. The top was clearly guarded by those infernal birds. Anne Maria and Topher arrived soon after them and were cut by the same problem.

\- There must be a way to distract those "Tooth breakers".- Said Topher.- Don´t they have a weakness, favorite food or something?-.

\- It looks like their favorite food _are those berries._ There´s no way they neglect them for us to take them away.- Said Anne Maria.-

\- Step aside, I want my revenge against that malignant flock.- Said Scott when he reached the same point as the others along with Zoey.-

\- Wait, Scott. If you climb the tree directly, they´ll hunt you, remember? It´ll be painful.- Zoey warned him.-

\- Awwww, maybe you´re worried about my safety, mentor?-. Scott grinned at her and lifted his voice so everyone could hear him. Zoey looked uncomfortably at him.-

\- I´m just saying it´s not a good plan.-

\- I can go against those birds. They took me off guard before, but I won´t be defeated twice the same way. I´ll climb and distract them while you take the berries, got it? Let´s go to that tree over there.- He pushed Mike off his way.- Excuse me, I´m passing by. Let´s go, Zoey.- He pulled her before she could said anything.-

\- Zoey looks uncomfortable.- Said Shawn.-

\- She´s not the only one.- Said Mike with a dismissive gesture against Scott.- You think you can climb fast enough, Shawn? I think I´ve got an idea.-

\- ZOEY´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- And now Scott is weirder and unbearable than ever! I rather have him ignoring me. He hasn´t left my side for hours. What the heck is he planning now?-.

Scott began to climb the tree with his eyes fixed on the top. The berries, of an intense and juicy red color, kept guarded by the "Tooth breakers". At the very momento the birds saw Scott trying to reach their position, they flew directly at him to peck him. The boy got to connect some fast fists against some of them, but soon he was outnumbered and they began to hit some deadly wounds over his whole body. Right away, Scott cried for help.

\- What´s taking so long, Zoey?-. Some bird pecked his eye, so he screamed.-

\- I´m coming! Must finish this thing first.- Zoey answered very concentrated.- Finished!-.

If Zoey had learned something through her whole "Commando" experience, it hade been to make a decent and resistent arc to shoot wooden arrows. In a few minutes she had the necessary material to bring some unprotected berries down. Zoey pointed at the top and did a perfect shot that hit a whole bunch of berries.

\- That´s right!-. She celebrated.-

Unfortunately for her, the bunch was catched by Heather, who had been waiting for the precise momento.

\- Wow, such a kind present.- Heather mocked her.- Thank you, Zoey, I won´t see you at tonight´s ceremony at all!-.

\- Hey! Come back here with those!-. Zoey prepared to shoot again at Heather, but she dissapeared among the thick vegetation. Angrily, she hit her arc against the floor.- That wasn´t polite at all.-

Heather pulled Dawn and made her run along with her.

\- Heather! That was awful! You stole their berries!-.

\- I didn´t steal them, Dawn. I just passed to catch some berries that fell from the sky for me. Don´t you think that´s a good luck sign for us?-. Said Heather while she ate a single Berry.- Well, I must admit these are pretty good. Come on, now we´ve got to fix these things in a decent plate. Go look for the other guys and bring them to help.-

\- I thought you didn´t want to work as a team.-

\- That´s right, but this challenge requires a single plate of berries, and we already got them. Now be a good student and **go look for the others.** Okay?-. Her sweet tone was overshadowed by the coldness of he reyes. Dawn twisted her lips and looked defiantly at her.-

\- You have to apologise to Zoey.-

\- And you have to listen to your mentor. If we lose, I won´t think it twice to push you off the waterfall, weird witch. Have you understood?-. She pointed at her even more defiantly.- Now go look for the others before I change my mind and throw you to the "Tooth Breakers" myself.-

\- DAWN´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- I don´t know how much longer I can handle this. I´m not a conflictive person, but I can´t stand oppression or evilness. Someone has to stop Heather!-.

Without having to look for them, Anne Maria and Topher came near Dawn. They had seen how Heather catched the berries.

\- Excelent! Letting the others do the hard part of the work and then take the victory from them.- Topher exclaimed.- Now we have to fix this decently.-

\- Oh, oh, leave that part to me. My style sense is unbeatable, as in fashion as in the kitchen.- Said Anne Maria without modesty.-

\- Then this is the perfect chance for you to prove it.- Said Heather.- I´ll be this challenge´s leader. Where is that good for nothing of Alejandro?-.

\- HEATHER´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- With only nine competitors remaining, this game get´s more and more predictable. I´ve a good chance of taking advantage of all these people, and my competitive blood is more active than ever. Getting rid of Scott would be the best option right now, he can be pretty annoying if he advances too much. It´s a sure thing that soon it will be each mentor and student on their own, and after that I´ll go for those idiots Anne Maria and Topher. And about Alejandro… oh, I´ve got pland for him.- She said that with a soft and confident tone.-

Scott had finally fallen down after being pecked so many times by the "Tooth Breakers". The other three remaining members of the team were thinking about how to bring down more berries from the tree.

\- I told you it would be painful.- Said Zoey, helping Scott back up.- And Heather took our berries, that thief…-.

\- Doesn´t surprise me at all she did.- Said Shawn.- Now the "Manipulators" are ahead of us. Mike has an idea, though.-

Very similar to Zoey´s strategy with her arc, Mike showed a considerably big slingshot made of Wood.

\- We just have to distract the birds again, we point with a big rock and Boom! We´ll have brought down more berries than the other team.-

\- Don´t even dream about me climbing again.- Scott said to him.- Didn´t you see how they attacked me?-.

\- You were the one who went ahead without listening to the team´s ideas.- Mike answered.-

\- Well, if Zoey had picked the berries faster…-.

\- Now you´re blaming Zoey?!-.

Little by little, Scott and Mike were getting closer until they stayed dangerously near each other without even blinking or showing any signs of weakness, looking at the other with deathly gazes. Shawn began to worry about them doing something crazy, so he put himself in the middle of them and tried to separate them with his hands.

\- Guys, guys… wait a minute, will you? It´s a team´s challenge, remember? We´ve got to work together.-

\- Shawn´s right. This isn´t the time to argue.- Zoey put her hand onto Mike´s shoulder, getting his attention.- What if I climb the tree to distract the tooth breakers and you take care of the shot?-.

\- It´s too risky, Zoey.- Mike said.-

\- Oh, yeah, sure! It´s risky for her!-. Scott mocked him.- Let her do it, Mike, she says she can.- He dared to put one arm round Zoey´s shoulder.- Unless you think she´s useless?-.

-SHAWN´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- This thing of being in the same team as Scott is beginning to get into Mike´s and my nerves. There´s just one thing left to do.-

\- I´ll do it. I´ll climb the tree.- Said Shawn.- Zoey has better aiming out of all of us, so we need her down here. Scott and Mike can help charging some big enough rocks so this´ll be a quick process. I´ve confidence that I´ll distract those birds long enough.-

\- Shawn!-. Exclaimed Zoey.- It´s not necessary for you to do so… I can…-.

He lifted a hand to stop her from continuing.

\- It´s okay, Zoey, really. I want to do something for the team this time, it´s that okay for you?-.

Mike looked at his student with admiration and gave him a spontaneous thanking hug.

\- You´re a great friend, Shawn. I promise you we´ll get the perfect shot so you won´t get harmed.- He guaranteed him.-

\- Sure, bro, no problem.- He was a little uncomfortable by the hug.- Let´s move, we don´t have time to waste.-

The idea was a succeed. Shawn climbed at the top of other tree in an unsurpassable time, so the others had to rush to charge the rocks for the shot. Zoey started to aim at the juicy berries.

\- Perfect, Shawn! Keep it like that, we´re ready to shot!-.

The "Tooth Breakers" noted Shawn´s presence, making him decididely jumping from one branch to another, escaping to protect his own life. He Heard the first shot of rocks above him and saw some berries falling.

\- Those won´t be enough.- Scott said.- The other team has plenty more of them. Jump to another tree, Zombie boy!-.

\- But at this rate, the tooth breakers will catch him.- Said Zoey worried.-

\- Come on, he´s very fast. He´ll be alright.- Scott calmed her, without giving it the importance it really had.- Keep going, Shawn!-.

\- Are you serious?!-. Shawn screamed incredulously.-

His jumps had to be bigger and faster for him to catch another tree´s branch. He sure was gratefull that this was a strong point of his! Even so, he was starting to feel tired, and some wild birds were starting to catch up with him, making him feel some hits at his legs or arms. He cried painfully as he continued to jump away.

\- Some other berries have fallen.- Said Mike.- But there´s still not enough of them to compete with the bunch Heather stole from us. This are a lot smaller.-

\- ZOEY´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- Reminder: Giving Heather a good lesson for the next challenge.- She exclaimed with a lifted fist, which didn´tgo with her innocent gaze.- And this time I won´t say I´m sorry.-

While Zoey helped at aiming again, Scott smiled for himself. He saw Alejandro a little meters away.

\- Oh, wait, I think I saw more berries over there. I´ll be right back.- He excused himself.-

\- Hurry up!-. Zoey urged him.-

Mike followed Scott with his gaze and felt suspicious all over again. Abruptly, his thoughts collided with a lot of voices, which left him petrified in time and space. His head began to hurt him deeply.

" _That wildly dingo is planning something, I know it! ; And what´re we supposed to do? We got bigger problems here, pal, remember? ; Svetlana´d had picked those berries much quicker than that boy, such a shame! ; I can´t deal with all this frustration, my trigger is calling me! ; Wo, wo, old man, you can´t go out now… remember that…"_

\- What´s happening?-. Mike breathing accelerated from one second to another.-

\- Mike? Mike! Are you okay? Is it Mal?-. Zoey urged him, leaving the rocks aside.-

\- Guys! Help me!-. Shawn was giving it all he got left to escape the birds that were now chasing him.-

\- I don´t know, I don´t know.- Mike answered her.- I feel like there´s a drill inside my head.- He said, holding his head with both hands.-

Meanwhile, Alejandro and Scott were talking behind some bushes. The redhead was receiving quite clear instructions.

\- You really think that´s going to work?-. Scott asked, not very convinced.- I really don´t want to do it, you know?-.

\- Scott, I´m not any psychiatrist, but my intelectual coefficient is higher enough to ashame Freud himself.- Alejandro said proudly.- If I remember correctly all of Mike´s triggers, is frustration what makes old good Chester come out. But if my intuition is correct…-.

\- What do you think it´s gonna happen if I do as you say?-.

\- Mal is using the other personalities as a "route" to come out. He´s still pretty strong, but Mike´s resisting so much to him that he now needs some way of escaping outside. With this we´ll kill three birds with a single shot: We´ll get Mal to come out, we´ll freack out Shawn and we´ll get Mike frustrated, getting him out of his own game.- He guaranteed.- Trust me. I wouldn´t bet on our dear Multiple friend passing safely another elimination ceremony.-

Scott seemed to meditate about it. He made a disgusting face and sighed. He would have to listen to Alejandro this time.

\- Alright, but if Courtney finds out about this, I´ll make you entirely responsible.- He said, pointing directly at him.-

\- ALEJANDRO´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- Scott´s so easy to play with.- He laughed.- My real goal is bringing that whipper- snapper of Mal to the finale with me. There´s when I´ll finally get my revenge for everything he has done to me. Even if this plan Works or not, I´m still winning something. Team "Survivors" is on a tightrope, they just need a little push from me.-

Scott got back to his team and Alejandro ran away to get back at his own. They still had to prepare for victory. Heather saw him coming back and didn´t wait to attack him with some of her cold gazes, but Alejandro didn´t pay attention and he rushed to help the "Manipulators" with the plate´s decoration for the berries. They had less than half an hour left…

\- Where were you?-. Zoey asked Scott when she saw him coming back. She was sitted besides Mike.- You´ve to help Shawn, I´m busy over here.- She took Mike´s hand, offering him support.- Come on, Mike, get a hold of yourself.-

For a brief moment, she remembered what Vito had said to her back in the cave. Mike was restraining himself too much, but maybe the best for him was to do the exact opposite.

\- Maybe you should let them out, Mike.- She said softly.- Vito said…-.

\- I won´t let anyone out!-. Mike cried in despair.- What if it´s Mal? What if he hurts you?-.

\- But Mike, they might need to talk, If you just listen to me…-.

\- But he´s not listening to you.- Scott interrupted them.- Gosh, Mike, you know what? Zoey is right, you should let anyone who´s trying to come out do so.-

\- Let anyone talk to me, anyone but you.- Said Mike, holding his anger and pain at the same time.- You´re such a clever fox, eh?! You think I don´t see what you´re trying to do?!-.

\- But of course, you´re not a fool, aren´t you?-.

\- What´re you talking about?-. Asked Zoey, confused.- Who´s pretending to do what?-.

\- Nothing, it´s just that Mike doesn´t understand that, in order to cure himself, he needs to let all his frustration out.- Scott twiched his face, like he knew he was about to do something he didn´t want to do.-

\- Scott frustrates me good enough, that´s why I´m trying to hold Chester in the first place.-

\- Well, just don´t hold it anymore.- Said Scott, Rolling his eyes.- Frustrate yourself, you´ll do all of us a favor doing that instead of making us lose this challenge just because of your weird sickness. If you want, I´ll gladly help you letting all that out.-

Without a warning, Scott pulled Zoey far from Mike´s side and planted an abrupt Kiss on her lips, holding her strongly enough so her pushes wouldn´t move him. Mike opened his eyes widely and coulnd´t hold his mouth falling verticaly. He felt an infernal stitch of pain from inside, even though he wasn´t entirely sure if it came from his head or from his chest.

" _OH, COME ON! You all see that? I can´t believe it! ; Hey… ; Next time I´m out, I´ll hit that stupid mangy dog! ; Hey…; That poor girl! Svetlana feels sorry for her, that guy´s breath must stink! ; HEY! Hear me out you stupid kids, I´m coming out! "_ .

\- Stay away from me, you jerk!-. Zoey achieved to control Scott by his arm and pushed him on the ground, keeping him unable to move. She couldn´t help putting a disgusted face.- Have you gone mad?-.

\- Hey! You´re hurting me! I did it for his own sake. Look, it worked!-.

They both Heard the Deep breath. Chester had come out and, taking a wooden stick from the floor, he used it to inmediately hit Scott right in his head.

\- If you had done that back in my time, you´d had received such a beating that you couldn´t have seated for around two whole weeks!-. He growled, lifting his weak fist.-

\- Chester.- Zoey called him, relieved.- I´m fine, don´t worry. Mike seemed to be suffering…-.

\- And how wasn´t he supposed to be suffering if…?-. His face suddenly went pale as a paper because of his fear.- Oh, no! This can´t be good! Here he comes!-.

Both Zoey and Scott went pale too. Soon, an unimaginable tension didn´t allow them to move at all. They kept petrified with horror. The old Chester fell on the ground and started to convulse violently, as if he was praying for his life. Zoey got desperate and let go of Scott, who run away to hide himself from the storm he felt coming.

\- Chester! Oh, Chester! Come back! Don´t let him win!-. She urged.-

But it was too late. Zoey saw some dark shadows under Chester´s eyes, and Mal´s smile came to stay.

\- I must remember thanking that stupid olg hag for showing me my way out.- Mal came back to his feet with a jump and looked at Zoey for an instant, then laughed in her face.- It isn´t right to cheat, Zoey. You´ll receive some punishment later on, but now I have some business with someone else.-

Zoey saw through Mal´s plans. A single person came to her mind: Shawn!

Before Mal could run towards the slingshot, Zoey tackled him down and made him fall again, clinging to his feet to stop him from coming back up. Mal began to push her aside insistently, emiting some growls as a beast, but she wouldn´t let go. She wouldn´t definitely let go of him for anything in this world!

\- Zoey, wait! He´s dangerous, let him off!-. Scott screamed at her, coming back to her side. If Zoey didn´t let go, Mal wouldn´t do what he was supposed to, and Scott would have kissed the girl in vain. Who cared for Shawn?! He grabbed Zoey and forced her on the opposite direction of Mal.- Come on, Zoey! Let him go!-.

\- No! Scott, stay out of this! Release me now!-. Zoey howled wildly.-

Suddenly, Zoey felt how Mal´s rage went up. Her fear grew deeper until she realized that rage wasn´t towards her. Mal released one leg and kicked Scott so hard that he made him fly two meters back, freeing himself completely in the process. Then he went straight towards the farmer and lifted him up with a single hand. Scott cried with terror when he saw Mal´s merciless eyes.

\- I don´t recall giving you permission to do such tricks, Scott.- He grabbed him harder and made Scott cry louder.- But I guess I must thank you for letting me out too.- He put him a little closer and smiled at him.- We´ll discuss your punishment later.-

Faster as a lightning, his fist hit Scott´s right eye, and he left him laying down there. Zoey couldn´t tackle him again, just being able to watch as Mal picked some big and sharpened rocks and aimed at Shawn with the slingshot.

\- Oh, I see a Shawn!-. He said with humor.- But soon I won´t see him anymore!-. And he shot.-

Shawn, urging for his life, saw how come of the birds were hit by some rocks. One was totally crossed by a particulary sharpened rock, and the sight of blood made him understand that it was real, Mal was aiming for him, and he was keeping his promise. He really could die right there. He jumped as a mad man towards the farthest trees and prayed that Mal didn´t have as good aiming as Zoey. A rock hit him in the lower back and almost brings him down if it weren´t because he get a hold of another branch. Soon, he was hanging by one hand. There were no more traces of birds near him… they had flown away. There was just the biggest predator left, and Shawn was already seeing how his life was about to end.

\- Mike! Mike, come back, please!-. He screamed, feeling his hand slipping. He then reached for Zoey and Scott.- Do something, please!-.

\- Nothing personal, you know? But you have to go, and if you don´t go back on your own, then you´ll have to leave because of your wounds.- Mal aimed again and started to whistle gloomily as he smiled.- Bye, Shawn.-

Shawn saw the rocks flying towards him. At the same time his cries mismatched with Mal´s tune of "The hall of the Mountain King", his hand entirely slipped and he fell down. Some of the rocks reached one of his legs during the fall and then he felt the impact of his body hitting the ground. He moaned painfully a few moments before losing his consciousness.

\- Well, it was pretty close.- Said Mal still with his smile on.- It´s easier to shot a fallen bird.-

\- Hey, Mal!-.

\- What the…?-.

Zoey had taken the stick Chester had before and hitted Mal directly at the head, making him faint in the act. Her messy hair and her pale skin gave her the appereance of the final survivor of a massacre of a horror movie. She let go of the stick and ran towards Shawn´s fainted body, fearing the worst.

\- Shawn! Shawn!-. She implored him to wake up.- Oh, you can´t let this happen. Wake up! Mike couldn´t live with himself anymore if you don´t wake up, Shawn. Come on!-.

Scott ran to her side and snatched Shawn´s body from her tembling arms. Carefully, he put one ear near Shawn´s nose and sighed with relief.

\- He´s gonna be okay.- He calmed Zoey down.- He´s breathing, but we must take him to the nurse´s place right now.- He looked at Mal´s (or Mike´s, he wasn´t sure) inert body.- What do we do about him?-.

\- We take him with us too, obviously. I won´t leave Mike alone.- She then slapped Scott´s cheek, letting it red and matching his bruised eye.- You don´t understand how bad`s what you did, right? You´re an idiot.-

Scott looked back at her without saying anything and, for the first time ever, Zoey thought she saw some guilt in those hurt yes.

\- I´m sorry.- She apologized.- You just got hit… I didn´t think…-.

\- Bah, it´s alright.- He calmed her.- Wanna know something? That kiss wasn´t worth this.- He pointed at his face at the same time he smiled.- I better stay with my bossy girl back at home… now come one, I´ll help you carry these two guys.-

\- What about the challenge? I thought you…-.

\- I just said I´d help you, want my help or not?-. Scott pushed.-

\- Of course, let´s go then.-

The five minutes left signal sounded through the entire mountain, and when the "Survivors" reached the starting point, Chris was delighted eating a plate full of squeezed berries combined with some other wild fruits (brought up by the culinary skills of Heather and Topher). The other team was clearly counting on their winning.

\- You arrived late, Survivors, I´m afraid I´ve already chosen the winning team, and it´s not yo…-. He was interrupted by his own surprise.- But what the hell happened to you?!-. His eyes opened widely.-

\- We need medical attention for Shawn and for Mike, quickly!-. Said Zoey.-

\- Zoey!-. Exclaimed Dawn, horrified.- This was…?-.

\- It was Mal´s doing.- Scott finished.- This is all Mal´s fault, and the people´s who let him out fault too.- He condemned Alejandro with his gaze. The Spanish was as surprised with the outcome of the events that he didn´t know where to hid his own gaze.-

\- SCOTT´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- One thing is to cause chaos and have fun with it, and a very different one is attempt against one person´s live.- He pointed at his eye.- It could´ve been much worse. Was this in your plan, Alejandro?-.

-ALEJANDRO´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- I´ve underestimated that monster. I thought that, like last year´s season, he was still obsessed about winning the million, but this somehow feels a lot more personal. He wouldn´t dare to really kill someone… I think.- Alejandro scratched his head and sighed.- Ah… this has solution, of course. I just need to do some minor modifications. At least I now know that including Zoey into the equation can be more delicated than I thought.-

\- You´ll have the best emergency team of the entire island.- Chris assured them, then his gaze reached Chef´s.- Chef! Go look for your nurse suit, you´ve got two patients.-

Chef glared darkly at Chris, but he changed right away his clothes and pulled out an improvised emergency set while he carried the two wounded guys, one on each of his shoulders. Zoey ran straight after him, but Scott stopped her.

\- We still have to wait for the challenge´s result.-

\- What? But it´s obvious we didn´t win, Scott! Yes, yes, elimination ceremony tonight, how could I care about it? I must go see Mike.-

\- Elimination ceremony?-. Asked Chris, surprised.- That´s right! I forgot to mention that today´s was a reward´s challenge.- He smiled openly.- Nobody´ll be eliminated tonight… of course, just if Shawn is still able to continue the competition.-

Heather cleared her throat and broke the uncomfortable silence. Everybody was still on shock for what had happened.

\- And what`s our reward, Chris?-.

\- The winning team, the "Manipulators", will have a banquet tonight, all expenses paid, fancy food and all the attention you want until tomorrow.- He announced with his classic host´s voice.- Scott, Zoey, you´ll have to tell me later if those two can continue. We can´t stop the show, you know?-. He shrugged.-

\- Oh, don´t worry about it, Chris, I´ll let you know. That´s the most important thing, right? The show!-. Zoey shouted before she ran away towards the nursery room.-

Scott looked down the floor, depressed, before he started waking in the same direction. Dawn glued her hands together as if she was praying to the universe for her friend´s safety. She didn´t think she was going to enjoy tonight´s banquet at all…

It was already passed eleven o´clock when Zoey opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep after Chef told her the boys diagnosis: Shawn had a deep cut on his leg, but he couldn´t determine if it was bad enough to prevent him from competing, as for Mike, he just had a mild concussion. Even so, neither of them had woken up yet.

\- ZOEY´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- If Shawn can´t use his agility anymore… he´d be in danger because of Mal. I hate to admit it, but it´s probably better for him to quit the show. I don´t want to be responsible of a tragedy, and neither I want Mike blaming himself for what happened today.-

Scott had already left, so there were just the three of them left in the nursery room. Zoey touched softly Shawn´s forehead, praying for him to wake up soon, and then she seated back besides Mike´s body, holding his hand.

\- I don´t know who you´ll be when you wake up… but if it´s Mal, I´ll keep hitting you right in the head until you´re the one to come out. Did you hear me, Mike?-.

Her words were falling into deaf ears… or at least that´s what she thought. Shawn had already woken up a few minutes ago, but he pretended to be sleeping because he felt genuinely tired. He had felt so scared about dying… he wasn´t so sure about what to do next.

\- SHAWN´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- My life is in danger on this island. I don´t feel able to jump trees for a while now, and Mal… Damn! That guy creeps me out real deal. I´m sorry, Mike, I don´t know if I could keep helping you out.-

\- Shawn´ll forgive you, I´m sure of that.- Said Zoey outloud. Shawn was listening without saying a single word, while Mike´s body wasn´t responding yet.-

But deep inside Mike´s subconscious, everyone had heard her. Back at the personality's room, Mike was asleep too, lying down on an improvised bed Manitoba had builded. Everyone was worried, and Mal had gone back to hiding.

\- He´s done it again.- Said Vito, gritting his teeth.- That dammed dude´s done it again! We´ve to stop him now!-.

\- But how?-. Cried Svetlana.- We have no idea of where he is, and maybe Mike will never wake up again. Everything is going right as Mal wants it.-

\- Enough of that. Nothing of that´s helping. He´ll wake up, he has to.- Manitoba moved Mike by his shoulders.- Hey, silly dog, you´ve rested long enough, how much longer you going to make Sheila wait?-.

\- You´re losing your time, stupid kids.- Chester assured them, he seemed calmer and, at the same time, more depressed than ever.- He won´t wake up that easily.-

\- What ya´mean, old man?-. Vito said.- Don´t be so pessimist.-

\- Mal´s not the only one who feels weaker. Take a good look at all of you, all of us! Look at us! We´re all in our worst condition ever, and that´s all because we didn´t do the right thing when he had to. Mike has to learn to deal with his emotions… we can´t come out everytime he needs us and letting him come back when everything´s passed… no, he has to learn to deal with his own frustration.-

Those words were said slowly and very painfully. The other three personalities opened their mouths with surprise, but they were unable of making any sound. Vito put both of his hands on the back of his neck with incredulity, while Svetlana was sobbing loudler than ever.

\- What´re you talking about, Chester?-. Manitoba asked.- Leaving Mike alone? But we´re taking care of him!-.

\- You said yourself, ridiculous cowboy.- Chester answered while he gave Manitoba a soft hit with his walking stick.- That we had to move on.-

\- But not this way, old man.- Vito intervined.- Not without you… not this way…-. He began to mutter.-

\- Without me, Mike´ll have to explore his anger when he trips over a rock, or when he sees some scenes like today´s.- The old man smiled.- It´ll be hard and tough at first, but he had already believed we were gone one, isn´t that right? He´ll survive. And you´ll still be with him, at least for a little more…-.

\- If you think we´ll let ya do this, you´re crazier than Mal.- Vito said, allowing his own sadness do the talking.- We must do this together.-

Chester lifted his walking stick and Vito instinctively covered his head in self defense. But what he received was the old man´s warm hand messing with his gelatinous hair, trying to put it a little forwards, maybe trying to make look a little more "presentable".

\- I´ve always thought you´re such a funny guy, Vito.- He smiled at him.- A little mindless, no wonder, but funny indeed. Do me the favor of putting a shirt on sometime, okay?-.

Chester passed him by without telling him more. Vito looked upside with a contracted expression and felt how some salty liquid accumulated itself in his eyes, but he could prevent it from dripping down his face with his willpower. The others, noting he wouldn´t turn back, understand that nothing could comfort the pain he was feeling right now. Svetlana pounced over Chester, envolving him on a desperate hug and still crying.

\- You should not go! Svetlana didn´t think you would accept such an easy loss.-

\- Not everything in this world is about victory and silly medals, you noisy kid.- He separated himself from Svetlana softly.- Remember that very well the next time you go out. Remember what you told me last time?-.

Confused, Svetlana remained impassive, drowing with her own tears while Chester was giving Manitoba a paternal touch on his shoulder. The explorer tried to avoid looking at the old man by pretending to fix his hat.

\- Those two kids will just bring you trouble. Maybe you´ll have to take charge and put some order around here… you know, just do as you always do. I don´t think you´ll miss me much.-

\- You´re wrong, old folk.- Manitoba gave him a brief hug and palmed his weak back.- You´re wrong ´bout that last thing.-

Lastly, Chester looked at sleeping Mike with consternation. He´d have liked to see him awake, of course, but he comforted himself by telling him that it was just the same. None of those things mattered where he was going, and Mike surely would understand his motives for having acted this way.

\- He´s brave, a little bit of a fool, pretty crazy and his hair annoys me too.- He said in a whisper.- But there´s no doubt that he´s kind. Yes, I don´t think I´d regret this decision. I had already taken it long time ago, I think.-

\- Chester!-. Svetlana cried. Manitova retained her by one arm.- What are you doing? Don´t you see his body is…?-.

\- His body has always been an illusion.- Manitoba said firmly.- It´s normal for it to disappear like that…-.

A soft light shone through the whole room, and when they looked again in his direction, they all knew that Chester had just gone out to say goodbye to one last person.

\- He´s waking up!-. Zoey announced, Shawn still pretended to be asleep.- Mike, is that you?-.

\- No, young girl, stil not Mike.- Chester said.-

\- Chester? Well, it´s a real relief to see that you´re fine.- Zoey smiled at him. Even so, this didn´t last long. She went back to looking worried.- Is Mike…?-.

\- He´ll come back to you very soon.- Chester calmed her.- But I don´t know anything about Mal.-

\- I don´t know how to stop him anymore! Today he almost killed…-. Her voice wanted to break down.- Well, surely you already know about it.-

\- That Mal is the most terrible youngster I´ve ever met. I won´t lie, he gives me the creeps like any other.- He admitted.- You´d do good being more careful around him. He could hurt you too.-

\- I´ll fight like I did today.- Zoey said.- I´ll hit him in the head as many time´s as necessary for him to give me Mike back.-

Zoey felt Chester´s hand on her head, also messing her hair (more than it actually was). It took her by surprise, but she felt it would be rude to reject his touch. It was the first time she saw so much kindness in Chester´s face. Without thinking, her worries began to grow.

\- Chester, what´s happening inside Mike?-. She wanted to know.- Vito told me something weird a couple of days ago… he told me you guys wanted to talk.- She tried to guess.- Have you come out now because of that?-.

\- A little bit, yeah.- Chester answered her.- Inside this body is all chaos right now, girl. It´s like smoke and mirrors… just when you think you´d found the beast, it get´s away. That´s right, and Mike has so much guilt inside him, so much frustration… frustration that I have dealed with instead of him.-

\- Are you talking about your trigger? Sure, you come out when Mike feels frustrated.-

\- It´s been like that for a couple of years now, but not as much as you might think. Don't repeat this, but the truth is that I was the last personality to be born. Funny! The oldest, but the youngest, indeed.-

\- I didn´t know that.- In fact, she didn´t know a lot about Chester.- And how was that, exactly?-.

\- Oh, we had already left the juvie.- Chester began to tell her.- All the other kids were doing whatever they wanted and Mike was bullied by some bad youngsters, as always.-

\- ZOEY´S CONFESSIONAL—

\- Did he just say… "as always"?-.

\- That coward didn´t do anything aside from crying and feeling miserable with himself. Those were hard times and there wasn´t anyone who´d give those fools some scolding. He often got upset, but he didn´t say it outloud… then there was a day when he couldn´t take it no more, he locked himself in his room, drowning in frustration, anger and despair. He couldn´t deal with it because of his good character, it has always kept himself from saying things more directly… so I came out for the very first time.-

Chester gave her a sweet smile that almost broke Zoey´s heart. A little tear slided down the old man´s face as he continued with his story.

\- It was always easy for me to do so! I don´t restrain myself when I feel like telling what I think, I´m sincere and direct. Maybe I´m a little rude, but I´m just trying to be genuine. I´ve always been like that, just like grandpa…-.

\- You mean… Mike´s grandfather?-.

\- Ah, an old grumpy man who was always hitting everyone with his walking stick. An authentic nightmare with a hump and a bad eye.- He pointed at himself.- But Mike secretly admired his sincerity. Someone who told things to whoever deserved it! Mike had my help everytime he needed it. I´m good dealing with misfortunes, not like him.- He made a brief pause.- But is he pretends to take good care of you, he´ll have to learn how to do deal with heataches like today´s.-

Zoey seemed angry now.

\- Tell Mike he doesn´t have to worry. When I see Scott again, I´ll hit him again right in…-.

\- Why don´t you tell him yourself? You kids shouldn´t always leave all the responsabilities to the older guys.- He told her off among laughs.- It´s time to grow up… for both of you.-

Zoey finally seemed to understand what was about to happen. She covered her mouth with one hand and shaked her head from one side to another.

\- What does this mean, Chester? Why´re you leaving Mike?-.

\- I´m not leaving him. I´ll go back to my rightful place. I´ll go back inside and become the part of Mike that can deal clearly with his pain, like it should have been from the very beginning.- He looked at Zoey and felt sorry for her sadness.- You know? Being the first one taking this decision is very important. Those kids have so much abilities, so much strength, so much spirit… but they´re no more than a bunch of crying babies! Someone had to take the first step and move on. I hope that they can use my example for this single time.-

Chester took Zoey´s hand with confidence and a fatherly gesture. His grip was trembling lightly. Zoey felt a brief chill of fear.

\- Are you afraid, Chester?-.

\- Don´t be ridiculous, girl, if you don´t want me to hit your head.- He told her off again without being rude.- You have that look in your face, just like Svetlana´s. I left her so confused and perplexed… I bet she doesn´t even remember what she told me that time! You know what I mean, girl?-. Zoey denied with her head.- She told us Mike was the best to be in charge, and she was right. She compared every single one of us with him, and she said something that´s very true: **he´s more generous than me.** Not even back in my youth would I think about risking myself as much or doing so much crazy things just for someone´s sake… Mike has done so many things in order to help those silly friends of him: the bubble kid, the game boy, the delinquent, you…One must be too generous to give everything away for friendship and love. I don´t think badly of him because of that. On the contrary, I admire that part of him. When you see him again, tell him that´s and will always be my advice for his life: _be generous.-_

Zoey held Chester´s hand tightly and took a deep breath so her voice would sound natural when she answered.

\- I´ll tell him, Chester. I promise.- She said this with sadness.- Thank you for talking to me.-

\- It´s been a pleasure, and it was better than talking with any of the others guys, you can bet on it.- He exclaimed, then stretched his back, trying to relax.- Would you ming staying here with me until I fall asleep?-.

\- Not at all.- Zoey smiled at him.- I´m here if you need anything.-

\- Mike knows that. Remember to pass my message to him.- He reminded her.-

Zoey nodded and watched how Chester closed his eyes slowly. His grip got weaker and weaker until he fell asleep peacefully. His peaceful and happy expression on his face made Zoey end up crying over him without being able to stop herself. Even so, she ordered herself to smile with her wet eyes.

\- You look so happy now, Chester. There´s no more suffering or frustration where you are now, right? I´m just so happy that you can finally take a break from those things.- She whispered for herself before she continued crying.-

From a moment to another, the grip was strong again. A gentle and delicate hand went straight to Zoey´s face, cleaning her tears away with a big surprise.

\- Zoey? What just happened? Where are we?-. Mike asked, worried at seeing her in that state and without knowing where he was.- Wait a minute, I remember what happened!-. He tried to sit down abruptly.- Oh, when I find Scott…!-.

\- Mike, wait… don´t rush right now.- She urged him.- I´ve got something important to tell you.-

\- What has happened here, Zoey?-. He asked, more confused than ever.- I feel weird… my head hurts, but it feels light too… and…-. His voice sounded like it wanted to break.- Why do I feel as if someone very important has left?-. Chester´s tears were still on his face, but they had passed to be Mike´s tears too.-

\- Chester´s gone, Mike.- Zoey told him.- He has learned from you.- She smiled.- He was generous with you and he´s giving you a life lesson. I don´t think you should waste it.-

Mike buried his face into his hands and, after her delicate insistence, he found himself crying in her lap. He cried longly and bitterly for a while. From his nurse bed, Shawn had turned to the other side of the room and was holding his own tears. The scene taking place by his side felt like a family member´s death. Somehow, he was sure it felt that exact way for Mike.

\- He´s not coming back? But… the therapies…-. He was talking to himself.- No, this time I feel it´s true… I couldn´t properly say goodbye to him, there wasn´t a button this time.- He continued sobbing.- I feel so… so…-.

\- You´re free, Mike.- Zoey told him.- Chester wanted you to be free, don´t be afraid of that. Don´t ever be afraid.-

They stayed silent for a Little longer. Zoey stayed by Mike´s side until he fell asleep again. It was past midnight and she felt pretty tired. She tucked Mike with a thicker blanket and looked back one last time before turning off the nurse room lights and heading back to her hut.

\- Farewell, Chester.-

 _There´s no more frustration trigger. Good luck dealing with that, Mike._

Maybe it was a dream or a hallucination because of his tireness, but that night Mike did felt how Chester took his leaving and said a proper goodbye to him, so he could sleep peacefully.

TO BE CONTINUED…

I really wanted to get to this chapter. I hope you liked it See you next time!


End file.
